The Frozen Past
by AuroraFox
Summary: A young half wolf demon girl named Kyrin finds a boy stranded in the snow. Little does she know that he will be the greatest partner she will ever have and she'll be the greatest love he'll ever have.
1. Wolf and Boy

**Chapter 1: Wolf and Boy**

* * *

"Kiba, over here! He's over here!" Kyrin called to her father like figure. She was sniffing the black thing in the snow with her muzzle, noticing it wasn't moving.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Kiba said rushing over. Kiba was running frantically where Kyrin was. He was in his light brown jacket, covered in fallen snow. His ice blue eyes looked at what Kyrin found in the snow. The thing in the snow was a boy, no older than Kyrin, who was eight years old.

"Is he dead Kiba?" Kyrin asked in worry.

"Of course he's not Kyrin! He's got a terrible cold though. I wouldn't be surprised if he had hypothermia. Then again with you and your condition, he might be just like you and we won't have to worry."

"Ha ha. Very funny Kiba." Kyrin snorted. Kyrin wasn't a human, nor an apparition. She was a wolf half demon. Like all half demons, they are treated as outcasts for not being one or the other. Demons want to kill her. Humans shun her. For Kyrin, there is no place for her. In her mind, she's an abomination. She has powers though like controlling the northern lights and transforming into a wolf.

"Let's get to the cabin Kyrin. We need to warm him up." Kiba set the cold figure on the furry back of Kyrin. Kyrin shivered from the temperature of the person on her back and ran as fast as she could to the cabin.

"I'll see you later Kiba!" Kyrin called back. Kiba nodded and disappeared into the snowy wind. Kyrin ran all the way into the cabin and set the figure on the couch. She transformed from her wolf form and becomes her human form. Her long white hair skimmed the floor and her blue eyes shimmered in the firelight from the fireplace. Kyrin proceeded to lift up the blankets over the figure as she took of the person's boots. As soon as she saw that the person's feet were pale, Kyrin started to rum them gently, to help circulate the blood in the person's foot.

"Why are you doing this?" the person asked in a tired voice. His eyes were slightly open and Kyrin could see their crimson color. They were really dull and unfocused.

"I want you to get better mister." Kyrin replied in a singsong voice, recognizing that the person's voice was male. "If you want to get better mister, lie down and rest up."

"Don't call me mister you fool." the boy muttered.

"Well then please tell me your name then." Kyrin stated. "If you want me to stop calling you mister, please tell me your proper name."

"It's...Hiei..." Hiei reluctantly told the manipulative girl. He guessed that if he stayed here, he would heal up drastically and leave as soon he was better.

"My name is Kyrin. Kyrin Hasuko." Kyrin said in her again singsong voice.

"Now, what's wrong? You look sad."

Hiei was completely set off. He wasn't sad and he never said anything that implied that he was sad. "What do you mean by that?!"

Kyrin recognized his anger and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend but you always keep frowning. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh..."

That was all Hiei could say before her hair brushed into has face, filling his nose with a scent of lavender. He sneezed over to the side of the couch and shook his head in disgust. What the heck was that?! That scent was so...so...good...It smelled like...a garden or something...

"Hiei are you alright?" Kyrin said in concern, accidentally whipping her hair into Hiei's face again on accident. Again, Hiei sneezed. Kyrin recognized what she was doing and held her hair back and braided it fast. She grabbed a rubberband from the table and tied the end off.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay Hiei?" Kyrin asked again.

"It-It's fine. That just surprised me for a second." Hiei said breathlessly. 'What's wrong with me?' Hiei asked himself. 'Why am I getting all hyperactive over a girl's hair?! That snow must've made me insane or something.'

"Well, you just lie here while I get you some soup and some fresh clothes to change into." Kyrin smiled as she headed into the kitchen.

'Hmph. Arrogant fool.' Hiei thought as he staggered to his feet. As he was about to run out the door, Kyrin somehow appeared in front of him.

"Where're you going?" Kyrin asked.

"Anywhere I want to now move!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei, you need your rest." Kyrin implored. "I know that it's hard for you to stay in one place but please just lie down and try to recover."

Hiei was about to ask her how she knew that but he was on the floor faster than gravity and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make the infernal burning and painful throbbing in his chest stop. This was unfair. He just wanted to walk over a mountain to get to the next village but a snow ogre just HAD to be there and just HAD to slash his chest. He just wanted to walk over the stupid mountain but he HAD to get frostbite in his feet. On top of that, he just HAD to be stuck with a child who thought he couldn't do anything. This day just sucked.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kyrin asked him. Hiei couldn't take it. All this concern she was giving him was torture. He slapped her clean across the face. He exploded with rage.

"Just leave me alone you stupid girl! I'm fine now just get the hell away from me! I don't need you! No one does! I'm going back out there if it kills me and you aren't stopping me!"

Kyrin just stood in silence and didn't say anything for the longest time. She didn't even move and barely blinked. After a while, Hiei recognized what he said and felt slightly guilty. Again, his chest throbbed and the blazing inferno of the infected wound. Kyrin rushed over to Hiei and helped him up. Hiei didn't know if she was stubborn or stupid.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiei asked Kyrin in confusion. "I just told you to..."

"Yeah I know. Go away." Kyrin snapped, which was unusual to Hiei. "Words are words Hiei. I need to help you and if you can only force me back with a couple of words, you're more drained than normal."

Hiei was amazed by her words. She didn't act like a normal eight year old. She was incredibly wise and helpful, kind of like that bandit fox he heard about. His name was Kurama or something...Anyways, she was helping him up when the pain came back and he felt himself drop.

"Hang on Hiei!" Kyrin said in her singsong voice. She caught him just in time before he hit the floor. This wasn't working. If she can't move him on the couch, Kyrin had to make do with the floor. She grabbed the blankets and the pillows from on top of the couch and set them aside. Kyrin grabbed the sleeping bag that Kiba set aside. She laid it out next to the fireplace and opened it up.

"Now be careful lying down. I'll be right back with some soup okay?" Kyrin says matter of factly as she goes back into the kitchen. Hiei didn't want to but he had to admit he was tired. He involutarily yawned as if on cue. He slid into the sleeping bag and to his surprise, it smelled like it had been recently washed. It was soft and felt good on his back. He lied his head on the pillow and it seemed like the pain stopped. His vision was becoming blurry and his mind felt like it was about to shut off.

"Here you go." a recognizable voice said. Kyrin set a bowl of soup in front of him and he snapped back to reality. He was starving and hadn't eaten in three days. He hesitated before he ate and looked over at Kyrin with questionable eyes. He didn't want it. She didn't know if she drugged it or not.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about." Kyrin answered. She got another spoon from the kitchen and tasted it.

"See. It's fine."

Hiei still was a little worried but he was starving out of his mind. He took her word and ate a bit of the soup. Surprisingly, it was actually good. It tasted weird but good. He finished the whole thing in less than a couple of minutes.

"You eat really fast Hiei." Kyrin said cheerfully, making it sound more like a compliment. She went over to his frostbitten feet and started rubbing them again. Hiei winced in pain and moved his foot away from her.

"What are you doing?! That hurt like hell!" Hiei yelled. He didn't notice when she was rubbing his feet before because he was half asleep. Now he was wide awake and had a bad temper going.

"I was helping get blood to your feet. I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't my intention." Kyrin said, lowering her head.

Hiei caught himself before he yelled and calmed down.

"N-no it's my bad. I'm just being a wimp. Just keep doing that if you want to. I won't object."

Kyrin nodded with a smile and rubbed his feet again. Hiei noticed his eyes were closing but he dared not to sleep in front of this child. She would wait for him to fall asleep and then she would injure him more. He didn't want to think of that and shook his head. Hiei came to from his daydream to the girl's head right in front of his, looking as his robe curiously.

"What are you doing?" Hiei demanded angrily.

"You're robe is soaked. May I ask you to take it off?" Kyrin asked politely.

"In why in heaven's name would I give you my robe?!"

"If you don't, you might have to stay here longer due to a cold you got from your sodden clothes."

Hiei didn't protest. Kyrin knew he didn't want to stay here. He sighed and took off his cloak, exposing his wound. He'd never looked at it before and was shocked. It was inflamed and deep. The blood covered most of his torso. He winced from the pain and almost yelped. It was infected. Kyrin gasped and ran into the kitchen, bringing back some hot water in a metal tub.

"Don't worry. I'll clean your wound for you." Kyrin said sympathetically. When she reached for Hiei's wound with the steaming wet washcloth, Hiei backed up and winced.

"Will you quit helping me?! I'm fine!" Hiei roared as he covered his chest with his arm, protecting it.

"Hiei, please. Stop being stubborn." Kyrin pleaded. She stared at him with her ice blue eyes. Hiei just sat there frozen. He couldn't move at all. It was like he was hypnotized by her eyes. All of a sudden, she smiled brightly, bringing him back to reality. His wound was cleaned and Kyrin was now patching him with some bandages.

"You are a spawn of the devil aren't you?" Hiei said in a threatening voice. "What did you do to me?"

"I don't know Hiei." Kyrin said while wrapping the bandages around his torso. "I just looked at you and you practically weren't there."

She was getting way too close to him, Hiei confirmed. He had to get out of here and fast. In an instant, Hiei shot up and ran to the door. Hiei yelped in pain as he reached the door. He threw it open and ran outside into the bitter cold. Kyrin raced after him.

Hiei ran as fast as his feet would take him. His eyesight was fading but he didn't care. He had to get out of there. His legs were freezing and his wound was opening again. He kept running, despite the pain. Suddenly, the wench grabbed him from behind and hugged him, gently not to hurt the wounds.

"Please Hiei..." Kyrin sobbed. "I don't want you to die...I'll heal you up as fast as you can. I know you want to face death more than my face and I know you hate me with a passion but please don't die out here with no purpose..."

Hiei didn't know what to say. His body wanted to run but his rebellious mind told him to stay. Hiei's vision became blurry again and his chest throbbed. He bent over and clutched his chest again. Although he hated to admit it, the girl was right. If he continued to run like this, he would perish. He just had to live with the girl for a little while, just until he recovered. He sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Hiei finally said. "I'll go with you. Just don't get any hopes up. I still don't trust you and I suggest you keep your guard up."

Kyrin was overjoyed. "Thank you Hiei!" she hugged him one final time before letting him go. He was really warm. Actually, his temperature was off the charts. Kyrin didn't mind that now. She had to get him inside. Kyrin then turned into a wolf in front of Hiei and set him on her back. Then she took into a full sprint toward the cabin.

Kyrin transformed into her human form and set Hiei down into the sleeping bag again. Hiei was exhausted. He couldn't feel his legs but he was positive that it was from the snow. This time, Kyrin rubbed his feet softer and more rhythmic, as if she was trying to hypnotize Hiei to sleep. So far, it was working a little. He still didn't trust her enough to sleep in front of her. Kyrin moved to his legs. Still rubbing gently, she helped with the frostbite that was numbing his body. Hiei needed to stay awake. He figured talking would help.

"Why do you insist on helping me?"

"I just want to help those who are in need, like you."

"I noticed you can turn into a wolf. Why is that?"

"Well, I am a half wolf spirit. I can turn into a wolf at will."

"What's the half for? Aren't you all demon?"

"No. I was a human that was forced into this form to protect myself and my mother. My father gave his life and power to me to save me and my mother."

Hiei knew that he was only going to get short answers from her. Kyrin noticed that he was sweating a bit. She caressed his hair off his forehead and sighed. It was too quiet for the both of them. Suddenly, the door opened, making Hiei and Kyrin jump.

"Hey Kyrin!" Kiba said as he took off his boots and hung up his coat on the coat rack.

"Hey Kiba! Hiei, this is Kiba. He's my adoptive father." Kyrin said.

Hiei studied the man. He was face was steely but his eyes were filled with life. Hiei instinctively inched away from him on the bed.

"Kyrin, you can relax. I'll take care of him for now." Kiba said getting the first aid kit from the cabinet above him.

Kyrin nodded and Hiei watched her run upstairs, her braided hair trailing behind her. While Hiei was distracted, Kiba took out his stethescope and pressed the ice cold surface on Hiei's bare chest. Hiei winced.

"That's friggin cold!" Hiei hissed.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can do. Please calm down so I can listen to your core."

Kiba knew that Hiei was a demon as demons have cores instead of beating hearts. None the less, Hiei reluctantly let him check. Kiba moved the stethescope several places before he put them away.

"A couple of your ribs are broken unfortunately..." Kiba concluded.

"Your lungs are okay though."

Hiei sighed and slowly lied back down on the couch. 'I'm never going to get out of here,' Hiei thought. All of a sudden, a thermometer was jabbed into his mouth. He glared over at Kiba.

"Relax Hiei. Just checking your temperature." Kiba said. Hiei sighed. On any other day, he would have been able to dodge the thermometer, even sense it coming at him. His senses were draining fast. He was extremely exhausted...He could barely move now...and his head was spinning with questions...

That was when Kiba began to lightly shake him.

"Hiei..." Kiba called. "Hiei...come on..." Hiei had somehow zoned out and jarred awake a couple of minutes after Kiba started shaking him.

"Huh?!"

"Thank goodness." Kiba said relieved. "I see you're lightheaded. I think after you take some medicine, you should sleep. Do you think you can stay awake for just a couple of minutes?"

Hiei nodded. He was still a bit out of it. He leaned against the couch, trying to stay awake while Kiba went into the kitchen to get some medicine. Faster than Hiei suspected, Kiba came back quickly. He was holding out some white tablets and a cup of ice water.

"Here. Take these." Kiba said. Hiei didn't move.

"Hiei, if you don't take them, you'll have to stay here longer." Kiba stated with a confident smirk. Hiei didn't need him to say that twice. He took the pills and chugged the water. Surprisingly, he felt slightly better. He couldn't stay awake any longer. His mind shut down as he crashed onto the bed without a second thought. Kiba laughed and slowly took off the bloody bandages off Hiei's chest. The hot water wasn't enough and Kiba went into the kitchen to mix up a healing aid. Kiba got the herbs and some paste and mixed them together. He went over to Hiei and rubbed it over his wound. It was starting to become less inflamed. When he was done, he set the medicine off to the side and wrapped some new bandages over the wound, making it able to heal faster. He left Hiei to rest and went to his room.

* * *

**Okay so it's a little long but I want people to get an idea. Please RxR your opinions!**


	2. Wolf and Dance

**Chapter 2: Wolf and Dance**

* * *

Hiei was sleeping peacefully until he was rudely jolted awake due to some loud annoying music. He slapped his hands over his ears and was begging it to end. It was annoying as hell. What happened next made it worse. Kyrin came out and was singing to the music. He couldn't take it.

"What's up Hiei? You alright?" Kyrin asked. She was getting on his nerves with that singsong voice of hers.

"Of course not! That music is annoying! Turn it off!" Hiei yelled over the music.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kyrin ran into her room and shut off the music. She ran back out in a flash and apologized again. Hiei placed his hands in his lap and sighed.

"Sorry about that. I accidentally had it on speaker. Do you like music at all?" Kyrin asked.

"Not really." Hiei reluctantly answered. He was raised in silence and didn't really like music. He knew Kyrin was going to say something. He didn't want to hear a lecture about music right now so he added onto his answer. "I like it a little bit. Not a whole lot."

"Oh that's good." Kyrin said. "Hey. You wanna go into the village today?"

"Uh...sure..."

"Aw man but you're clothes are still wet...I know! I'll ask Kiba for some later!" Kyrin smiled and held out her hand to Hiei.

"Here. Let me help you up."

Hiei didn't move. Kyrin rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Feel in the mood for breakfast?" Kyrin asked excitedly. Hiei was a little hungry so he decided to play along.

"Sure."

"What do you want? We have cereal...waffles...pancakes...oatmeal...sausage..." Kyrin went down the list and Hiei just listened to her go on. He wasn't that hungry but all the food names sounded good.

"Um...which one is the smallest?" Hiei asked in the middle of Kyrin's list. Kyrin thought for a moment.

"I think it just depends. Um...what do you usually eat?" Kyrin asked.

"Meat." Hiei answered right away. 'What a simple question...' Hiei thought.

"Okay so I think you'll like sausage. You want some bacon?" Kyrin asked.

"A little yes."

"Okay then!" Kyrin stated as she was getting the sausages and bacon out of the freezer. Just as she started to cook them, Kiba came into the hallway.

"Hey Kiba!" Kyrin called from the kitchen.

"Hey Kyrin!" Kiba said and looked down at Hiei sitting in the chair, spaced out and eyes lost in space. Kiba shook his shoulder slightly and Hiei jumped.

"Sorry Hiei. How're you're wounds?" Kiba asked. Hiei didn't notice it until now but his wound felt like a dull ache. Kiba knelt down and took off the bandages. Kiba was just as surprised as Hiei when Kiba revealed that Hiei's gash was nothing more than lines of pink scar tissue. Kiba left off the bandages and Hiei felt the tissue carefully.

"That tissue looks good but don't overdo anything." Kiba warned. Hiei was relieved. He didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Oh Kiba?" Kyrin called. "Could you get Hiei some spare clothes? His robe is still wet from the snow."

"Sure thing Kyrin." Kiba said as he led Hiei into his room. Hiei looked around and saw pelts of different animals. It smelled like the forest in this room and the floor had a large pelt rug of a bear.

"Oh and Hiei," Kiba stated. "Most of these pelts that are here belonged to already dead animals. All the others are of animals that attacked me or were under the rabies disease. I never kill without a good reason and I want to use every part of a kill. That's why I have these pelts on the wall, to make a raw layer of insulation." His explaination made Hiei a little comfortable.

Kiba tore through his closet to find Hiei some clothes but most of them were too big. Finally, he found Hiei a basic white wool sweater and black sweatpants. Hiei grimaced but didn't complain. As they went back into the kicthen, Hiei found the sausages and bacon Kyrin made for him on a plate where he was sitting. There was also a cup of hot chocolate in front of it too. It all smelled really good. Hiei just noticed Kyrin sitting across from him eating her own sausages and bacon.

"Go ahead Hiei." Kyrin said between bites.

Hiei sighed and ate some of the bacon. It tasted pretty good and very crispy. Overall, it wasn't bad. Kyrin looked at him and smiled, making Hiei wince and flush in embarrassment.

"It's okay Hiei." Kyrin said in confidence. "Just eat. I'll go change clothes." In a second, Kyrin was out of the room. Hiei just kept eating and finished off his hot chocolate. Surprisingly, the hot chocolate was really sweet in flavor and was better than some other things he tasted.

After a half hour, Hiei heard Kyrin come in. She was dressed in a lavender sweater and light blue jeans. Kyrin saw Hiei's finished plate and took it off the table. She went over to the sink, rinsed off the plates and silverware, and put them in the dishwasher.

"You wanna go into the village now?" Kyrin asked. Hiei shrugged. As if he had a choice in the matter. He would get dragged out anyway. Kyrin grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Hiei walked to the door with his head down and they both went into the village.

Hiei had never seen anything like it before. It was filled with very unfamiliar things and hundreds of merchants trying to sell food and charms. Kyrin was looking around, looking at all these charms. Occasionally, she would call Hiei over to see something and to his dismay, he was actually enjoying himself. It was pretty fun going to that one shop with all these animals. The puppies kept going after Kyrin playfully. Once, Hiei got knocked over by them. Kyrin laughed hysterically before helping him up.

The day passed by quickly and it was dark before they knew it. Kyrin had gotten Hiei a necklace with a charm of a wolf on it. Hiei kind of liked the little wolf and slipped it on, right next to his mother's teardrop stone. 'Great.' Hiei thought jokingly. 'Now I have another thing to stare at for hours...' Kyrin grabbed his arm, snapping him out of his daydream, and pulled him to a gathering of people.

Through the crowd, there was an elderly man, playing his flute. Hiei thought the music he was making sounded spiritual and he kind of liked it. It was way better than the music that woke him the first thing in the morning. This music was the best thing he heard in ages.

It seemed like hours had gone by but eventually, the man stopped and everyone clapped. This man was sincerely nice and wise. Kyrin went up to him and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and began to play again but in a more spiritual tempo. It was slow and the beat was melodic. Kyrin then stepped into the center and began to dance a mystical dance Hiei had never seen before. He was waving her arms around like she was controlling the wind and her feet were graceful in the snow. Her whole body seemed to become one with the music the elderly man was playing. Hiei actually enjoyed this and sat down in the snow while watching her dance.

While Kyrin was dancing, a younger man came up with a small harp and played along with the elderly man to the same tune. The whole song became more heavenly and Kyrin danced more elegantly than Hiei had ever seen before. Soon after, a young woman came up and played a violin in with the dance. Kyrin swayed and flowed with the music's tempo. Hiei was wondering how her body could flow with the night wind like that. The sky seemed to be twinkling in stars for Kyrin's dance. It was so spiritual and tribal, Hiei was even swaying to the beat of the music.

Little children came up near the instrument players and played their own drums rhythmically with the song. Kyrin twirled in her steps, raising her arms to the starry sky. Hiei was wondering what all those movements meant when suddenly bursts of color appeared in the sky, creating a colorful veil over the stars. Ribbons of blue and red covered the heavens and yellow bands seemed to stretch over the entire sky. Hiei wondered what made those colors appear. All the vibrant colors seemed to dance along with Kyrin as she spun in the white glimmering snow.

Hiei saw the ribbons of light spread over the village, making everyone gasp in wonder and amazement. Kyrin continued to dance in the the area she had and reached into the sky with ther arms and brought them down gradually, not faulting in her dance steps. Everyone clapped and cheered as Kyrin danced under the rainbow colored bands. Eventually, Kyrin slowed down in her dance and bowed to the crowd. The crowd was awestruck and excited. They praised Kyrin as she paid the elderly man and went over to Hiei, still sitting in the snow in disbelief. Kyrin helped him up and he brushed off the snow.

"W-what kind of dance was that?!" Hiei asked in wonder."Did you make those color bands appear out of nowhere?"

"It's a spiritual dance Hiei." Kyrin explained. "It's a dance that tells a story. The story I was explaining was the one of the northern lights."

"Northern lights?" Hiei asked. He had never heard of such a thing. Kyrin just pointed to the sky.

"Those bands of color are the northern lights Hiei." Kyrin stated. "They are believed to contain the spirits of animals and are a force to be reckoned with, even though they are beautiful."

Hiei looked at the bands of colors in amazement. Who knew that something like this would make him somewhat happy? It was getting late so Kyrin and Hiei headed back into the cabin. Hiei asked if he could wash off in the bathroom and Kyrin gave him some towels to use. Hiei went into the bathroom, surprised to see that the bathtub was a little on the big size. Hiei shrugged and took off the snow covered sweater and sweatpants. He started up the hot water and as the tub was filling, Hiei felt his scarred tissue carefully. It was a little sensitive but was held strong.

When the tub was filled, Hiei slid himself into the hot water and felt considerably better. The hot water alone felt good on his muscles, which were as taut as bridge cables. The only muscles that were already relaxed were the ones in his feet. This was due to Kyrin rubbing them when they were frostbitten. Hiei sighed and forgot her for now. Right now, he just needed the hot water.

Raising his arms in a stretch, Hiei finally got out of the tub and felt a whole lot better. He felt like his body was frozen but it was thawed out now. Wrapping himself up in the towel and picking up his clothes, he went out of the bathroom and lied down on the couch.

Kyrin just came out of her room in her normal sleepwear. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was reading a book. She came to the couch and sat on the other side, across from Hiei. She kept staring at the book. Hiei didn't mind. He was tired anyway.

Suddenly, Kyrin stood up, setting something next to Hiei's feet. Hiei shot up and saw that she left a thin black sweater with red pockets and thin black pants. They looked like Kyrin's but hers were white with lavender pockets. Hiei went into the bathroom and changed into them. They fit him perfectly and felt really good on his skin. He was about to walk out when a small note slipped from one of the red pocket. It read:

_Hey Hiei!_

_I saw you didn't have any clothes to sleep in so I bought these while you weren't looking! I'm so sneaky!_

_Anyways, see you tomorrow?_

_Kyrin_

Hiei involuntarily smiled at the note. He noticed that she asked if she'd see him tomorrow. He just remembered. His wound was healed. There was nothing else keeping him here. He could leave them. Possibly forever. Hiei had initially wanted to leave but he was wondering about it. It was then he was conscious about this feeling in his chest. This strong feeling that didn't want him to leave...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Hiei leave Kyrin and Kiba for good? Stay tuned for the next part! I have school and it will hinder my story production. I have a play and a project to work on so that sucks. I'll add more and will keep going for as long as I can! See you next time when Hiei makes his decision**


	3. Wolf and Choice

**Chapter 3: Wolf and Choice**

* * *

Hiei couldn't sleep. His mind was still awake with the choice he had to make. Should he stay with Kyrin and Kiba or should he just leave and forget them? It was a hard decision. On one hand, he could learn something from these people. On the other hand, he would be free. Hiei was starting to get a headache so he went on the front porch for a bit.

The couch outside had pillows and blankets. It actually felt better out here than in the stuffy cabin. Hiei sighed as he lied down on the cold couch, watching the northern lights. He was still fascinated by them. The way the colors blended and seemed to skim over the stars. Hiei wondered if he would ever find he true purpose in this world. He related himself to the northern lights for a second. Are they just colorful bands just so they could entertain everyone on the ground below? Or was there another purpose that he didn't know? Hiei started to get a bigger headache with all these questions when he spotted a white wolf coming up to him. He knew it was Kyrin. Why was she here on the most difficult of times?

Kyrin went up to him and sniffed him. He smelled of fear and pain. Kyrin whimpered and lowered her ears to her head in concern. Hiei didn't understand and wasn't in the mood. He just rolled over, turning away from her and shut his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep. Kyrin looked at him curiously and licked his cheek.

"What do you want Kyrin?" Hiei growled under his breath. "I'm not in the mood."

Kyrin nuzzled him with her muzzle and he felt...somewhat warmer. Kyrin was about to go inside when Hiei got up again.

"Uh Kyrin?" Hiei asked. The white wolf looked toward him.

"I'm really confused right now and could you stay here a little bit longer?" Hiei managed to say. The wolf yipped in agreement, lied down on the floor in front of him, and settled down in sleep.

'What am I doing?' Hiei yelled at himself. 'I don't need her! I'm perfectly fine by myself? What's going on with me?' Hiei started to have his headaches again and shut his eyes, trying to shut out his wondering mind. He needed to sleep and all these questions weren't helping. Eventually, after several minutes, Hiei finally sunk into unconsciousness…

The next morning, Hiei found himself lying on his back, his left arm over his face and his right arm hanging over the side of the couch. The blanket was over him like someone just put it there. Hiei stretched and looked over at the snow. He wished he hadn't. The sun was shining on the snow, making it a blinder. Hiei shielded his eyes and rubbed them. He still wasn't used to this kind of terrain after he was thrown off his homeland many years ago. Hiei sighed as he went back into the cabin.

The fireplace was going strong and he could smell that Kyrin was cooking something. Hiei had been lying on a couch and didn't want to sit down just yet. Instead, he started looking at the paintings around the room he hadn't taken notice to before. There were several ones of oceans and mountains. In fact, all the paintings were of different landscapes. Hiei was amazed at all the detail that was put into them. The suns seemed to glow and the veins were clearly visible in the leaves of all the plants.

"Hey Hiei!" Kyrin called. "Let me know what you want to eat!"

"Uh…I'll have some cereal." Hiei answered.

"Sure Hiei. Coming right up." Kyrin said as she went back to work on the breakfasts. Hiei wondered how she was so happy this morning and every single morning. Hiei might never know.

As he went into the room, Kiba was already sitting down in his usual seat and was reading the newspaper. Hiei guessed almost all men read it. He hoped there were no idiot human alien sightings of him in it. They made him look like a moron.

Kyrin set a cup of hot chocolate in front of Hiei and that brightened Hiei's mood right away. He loved the hot chocolate. It tasted sweet while warming him up. He waited for it to cool first before he chugged it. Kyrin smiled and handed Hiei a napkin. He just noticed that he had hot chocolate on the side of his face, took the napkin and wiped it off. Kyrin went back and worked on Kiba's breakfast. Hiei began to wonder just how long Kyrin knew Kiba. As if by instinct, Hiei turned toward the living room and saw a picture of Kiba with a girl younger than Kyrin sitting on top of the fireplace mantle. Hiei set down his hot chocolate and walked closer to get a better look.

The girl was on the Kiba's shoulders, grabbing around Kiba's neck with tiny yet strong arms. Her clothes were tattered and seemed to sway a bit in the breeze in the picture. They were both smiling and it was snowing a bit in the picture too.

"That's me and Kiba, Hiei. You like it?" Kyrin said when she came behind him. Hiei was angry for sneaking up behind her but he turned away instead. Hiei just walked back into the kitchen and finished off his hot chocolate. Hiei then went outside again to sit on the front porch and began to think if he should leave. He shook his head and tried to block that thought out for now. He started to think about the girl's annoying voice. She always pops in on his times when he needed to think. He just wanted to be left alone. He's been alone for all his life and didn't need her. Hiei made his decision and ran off. He would cross this mountain and wouldn't turn back. He could get another sword and another cloak. He just needed to get away from that place. He didn't belong there.

Kyrin sensed Hiei's pain and wanted to go get him. Suddenly, she sensed that he needed to be alone. He didn't need her right now. Kyrin sighed before she ran out the door and went back inside. Kyrin kept working on Kiba's breakfast, her head hanging low like a submissive wolf.

Several hours passed and Hiei was still running. It seemed the mountain didn't end. He felt good just running. This is what he needed, running away from it all. He sensed that the girl stayed at the cabin and didn't come after him. He liked it that way. He just wanted to feel the freezing snow on his feet and cold hair blowing in his face. Hiei felt so good he could scream into the sky. It was amazing. This forest seemed to push him forward to the top of the mountain. He was certain of it. It felt good just to be here. The snow topped trees, the drifting falling snow, everything was magical.

Suddenly, a gust of wind tore up in front of Hiei. It was so strong, Hiei had to bury his face in his sweater. When the wind died down and the snow cleared, Hiei opened his eyes to see a snow witch in front of him. This was not good. He didn't have the right weapons to battle her. The snow witch summoned a torrent of snow at Hiei, sending him flying back into the trees. Hiei was angry now. Everyone wanted to interrupted him when he wanted to be alone. He rushed at her and punched her as hard as he could. To his dismay, it was a snow clone and she was somewhere else in the forest. It was then that Hiei was shot again by the freezing wind. Hiei was blasted hard into the tree in front of him. What happened next made him pissed.

The wound opened. His tolerance for the people in the cabin was for naught. Hiei turned around to attack but was attacked with another attack, knocking him back again. Hiei couldn't win. He had to admit he was weak now. As the snow witch closed in on him, a white wolf sprang as if from nowhere and chomped on the witch's shoulder. She screamed like a banshee and fell backwards. The wolf landed in front of Hiei and in a glow of white, turned back into Kyrin. Kyrin snarled at the witch and howled with such force, it shook the mountain. The snow witch, who was only interested in weak prey, fled from the clearing. Kyrin then turned to Hiei and fell to her knees. Hiei looked at her curiously until she turned back into her wolf form again. As if on cue, Kyrin rolled onto her back, showing her belly in submission. Hiei knew that pose and stood up.

As he walked off, Kyrin came over to him and walked alongside him. If he wanted to leave, he couldn't now that his wound opened again. He just remembered Kiba's words about not opening the wound and he was sure that Kiba would be upset. Hiei sighed as he pet Kyrin. She looked kind of friendly this way. Even though she was a wolf with sharp teeth that could bring down a grown man, Kyrin looked somewhat innocent. Just then, Kyrin yipped in alarm.

Hiei looked down the small decline of a hill. He was glad that he didn't slip and fall. Kyrin got the most funniest idea and shoved Hiei off. Hiei yelled in protest before sliding down the hill at full speed. Kyrin jumped after him and she eventually caught up to him at the bottom of the hill. Hiei was ticked off. First she apologized and then she pushes him down a hill. What was up with this girl? Kyrin yipped in laughter and ran off toward the cabin. Kyrin waited for him to get the clue before she went out of sight. Hiei walked after her, feeling weird after he went down that hill. It was a good kind of weird. What was the word humans called it? Giddy? Feh.

In the cabin, Kyrin was already on the couch, motioning him over. Hiei was still upset.

"Why did you push me down that hill Kyrin?!" Hiei roared. Kyrin smiled.

"You looked pretty beat up about something so I decided to give you a little nudge." Kyrin explained then frowned. "You mean you didn't have fun?"

"Not in the least!" Hiei lied. He couldn't actually tell her that he had fun. That would only make her more happy. Kyrin lowered her head.

"Oh okay. Well, I'll have Kiba look at your wound again. See you in the morning." Kyrin said after turning around and leaving to her room. Hiei felt slightly guilty as Kiba came into the room.

"I heard from Kyrin that you encountered a snow witch." Kiba said. "Those things are as souless as they are deadly. Snow witches only attack those who seem easy to kill. Cowards. Let's see how big the damage is."

Hiei hesitated before taking off his sweater. Kiba noticed that it wasn't infected like before but it would take some time to heal.

"Stay here." Kiba said as he went into the kitchen. He came back out with some green paste Hiei had never seen before. It didn't smell like anything but Kiba smeared it on his wound. It didn't feel like anything either. Hiei sighed and let him smear that stuff on him.

"This is a healing herb paste Hiei." Kiba said, answering Hiei's untold question. "It'll help heal your wounds faster." He set down the paste and wrapped up the wound again in bandages. Hiei slid his sweater back on and lied down on the couch.

"You know Hiei, Kyrin's really looked after you." Kiba said while putting away the paste. "She cares for you very much. I know she does things that are a little uncalled for but she really thinks highly of you." Hiei didn't believe it and shut his eyes. This is something he didn't want to hear this late at night.

"Did you know you had a nightmare the first time you slept here?" Kiba said. Hiei's eyes shot open. He never had nightmares...did he?

"You were moaning in your sleep. Kyrin could tell you were in pain." Kiba went on. "I thought you were having a fever but your body temperature said otherwise. I didn't know what to do. What Kyrin did next was the most selfless thing she's ever done to you." Kiba paused as Hiei thought of what in heaven's name she did to him.

"She hugged you."

There was a dead silence between them. 'That woman did what?!' Hiei screamed in his mind. 'She friggin hugged me? Why didn't I wake up to get her off?' Kiba noticed his embarrassment and chuckled.

"After she hugged you, you calmed down considerably." Kiba said. "That girl does nothing but care for you. If you're not able to see that, maybe you're a little snowblind from the storm." After leaving Hiei with those words, Kiba left to his room. Hiei shook his head. She couldn't have hugged him. Hiei sighed and rolled on his back. Did he really have such a bad dream? Ugh...Hiei remembered it all too well.

In that cursed nightmare, he was surrounded by a forest that was ablaze. He couldn't move and he couldn't fight. It was terrible, seeing everything set ablaze. Animals crying in the distance for lost family members in the fire and people screaming at the burning mass of flames. Hiei was trapped. Then what he felt next made sense. A giant blue bird flew over him and shielded Hiei with its wings, making a protective shield. After some time, the bird lifted its wings to reveal the forest fire had been put out. Hiei knew right then that the bird was actually Kyrin. He couldn't believe he was saved by that little girl. Soon, he stood up and walked over to Kyrin's room.

'Why am I doing this?' Hiei asked himself. A guilty-filled pang in his throat answered his question as he reached to knock on the door. Hiei sighed and banged on the door. Kyrin opened it in a particulary chipper mood. She smiled when he was at the door.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kyrin asked. "Do you need something?"

"I-I'm just...I just came to say...uh..." 'Dangit! Just say it!'

"What is it Hiei?"

"Uh...what I mean is...I'm sorry..." Hiei sighed and turned away to make his escape. Kyrin grabbed his hand quickly before he could leave. Hiei whipped over to her and glared. Kyrin just smiled and pulled him in her room.

"It's okay Hiei." Kyrin said with a wink. "I'm stronger than you think. Hey do you wanna play with me?"

Hiei was wondering what game she had in mind and shrugged.

"Okay." Kyrin pulled him over to a TV. He'd never seen a TV, let alone used one. "Here's the game. It's called 'Color Commercials'. All you have to do is pick a color. Then we start flipping through channels and if you see the color on the screen, you yell 'Holy' and the name of the color. For example, pick a color and I'll find one."

'Simple enough.' "Red." Hiei said. Then Kyrin used her remote to flip through the channels until she found a guy wearing a red shirt.

"Holy Red!" Kyrin yelled. "See? That simple! Now I get to pick while you look. You have to find something that's orange." Kyrin started flipping through the channels. Hiei kept up easily. He saw an advertisement for Tide, which had orange in the background.

"Holy Orange!" Hiei yelled. This game was actually pretty fun. He heard that TV was boring a people just stared at it from time to time. Kyrin turned it into an all out game. 'She must've been really bored.' Hiei concluded. They continued to play the game until 10:00 at night. Kiba came in to find them both asleep on the floor. Kiba smiled as he lifted Kyrin onto her bed and tucked her in. Kiba lugged up Hiei and lied him on the chair next to Kyrin's bed. He covered him up with some blankets and left the room.

* * *

**Well for now, Hiei stays, no thanks to a snow witch. But now he has a new question to ask himself. What does he feel so comfortable around Kyrin and does he actually have FEELINGS for this girl? And does Kyrin feel the same or does she only think of themselves as friends. Well, you'll have to find out later, no thanks to me!**


	4. Wolf and Feelings

**Chapter 4: Wolf and Feelings**

* * *

Kyrin awoke in her bed, refreshed and bushy tailed. No pun intended. She stretched her arms and slipped off her bed and just realized Hiei asleep on the chair. Kiba must've put him there. Kyrin smiled and went outside to cook up some breakfast for him.

Kiba was in the kitchen waiting for her when she came in. He smiled at her as she went to cook up breakfast. Kyrin cooked up the bacon so it almost burnt, just the way Hiei liked it. She also got some sausage and some hot chocolate too. It was then Kyrin just remembered. Today was the day she had to practice her attacks. On these days, she doesn't eat anything except the animal she brings down tonight. It's a ritual kind of thing she does each week. It's quite fun.

After she got the food, she set it on a plate and went into her room where Hiei was asleep. She set it on the table, wrote another note and set it next to the food. Then, she walked out the front door and ran out into the forest, preparing herself for the hunt.

Hiei groggily woke up 15 minutes later to find his breakfast in front of him. Kyrin did this. Hiei involuntarily smirked and started eating the bacon. After he finished his sausage, he read her note that she left him.

_Morning Mr. Sleepyhead!_

_Anyways, I'm going out to the forest to make a kill. I'm going to fast until then so stay away from the forest. I don't want to mistake you for a deer! So, please stay away from the forest until I come back later on tonight._

_While I'm gone, you and Kiba can have a little male bonding. I think he wants to tell you something. Go see him when you wake up._

_Oh and don't worry! I never eat humans!_

_Kyrin_

Never eat humans? Why was that necessary? Hiei thought about it while he went into the kitchen. Kiba immediately perked up from his newspaper.

"Oh Hiei," Kiba said. "Nice to see you up. I wanted to ask you something that's been baffling me for some time." Hiei gulped. He didn't find out something about him did he?

"Now be honest about this." Kiba warned. Hiei showed no signs of nervousness. He was ready for his question. Kiba sighed and put down his paper, a sign that he was serious. He stood up and knelt down in front of Hiei, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you know why your wounds have been healing so quickly?" Kiba asked. Hiei shook his head, afraid to say anything in his voice that would give any clues. Kiba sighed then smiled.

"I think I know why." Kiba said. "You have some feelings for Kyrin don't you?" Hiei glared at him and shoved him away. Of course he was not! How could he love this girl?! Kiba laughed.

"Did you know that Kyrin controls the northern lights?" Kiba asked. Hiei now knew why those lights appeared all of a sudden while she was dancing the other day.

"Her power is controlled by emotions." Kiba continued. "It's not a usual thing Hiei. She has some feelings for you too. Your wounds have been healing faster because her love and compassion for you poured into her aurora. Without your noticing Hiei, the aurora has been healing your wounds." Hiei held his head in his hands. No! This was impossible! How could he have gotten this close?! He should have ran away as soon as he was better. This was the most idiotic thing he had ever done! He had been such a fool to stay here! He was about to run away when Kiba wrapped him in a fatherly hug.

"It's okay Hiei." Kiba crooned. "She just shows compassion for you, that's all. If you left now, you'd break her heart. Just stay for her." Kiba released him and Hiei sighed in defeat. How could this man and that girl manipulate him so easily? This was a big mistake but it's too late now. He just had to face the facts: the girl loved him and there was no denying it. Hiei changed his clothes in the bathroom and went into the village. He needed to think.

The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was noisy but it was sort of calming. Hiei saw the store with the puppies and they all yipped in excitement when he made eye contact with them. One of them fought with the others to get his attention and fell back on his back. Hiei smiled and walked off. He walked all the way through and went to the place where Kyrin danced. Hiei remembered the way she made the northern lights appear and looked at the sky. It was a somewhat cloudy day and the wind was still chilly. Hiei sat down on a nearby bench and tried to relax. Kyrin wasn't here to drag him anywhere so he now had a chance to rest. Sadly, that ended quickly by a sound that was earsplitting to Hiei.

A wolf cry for help. The pitch was female and it was coming from the forest. Kyrin. Hiei bolted off and ran straight into the forest. He hated to admit it but he needed her. She taught him things that were a mystery to him. She taught him to laugh. How to have a good time. She taught him that life is more than killing and blood. His heart was frozen shut until she came. Hiei's heart was free from that icy prison.

There wasn't much time left. Hiei ran deeper into the forest, searching for the source of the howl. He came to a clearing where he was positive that he heard a wolf. He looked all over for Kyrin or any signs of life. No luck. Was he just hearing things? No. He was sure that he heard a howl in pain. There was a rustling in the bushes and Hiei whipped around to face them. This was getting dangerous and Hiei prepared to fight. Just then, a four legged creature leaped out of the bushes, holding something in it's mouth. Hiei's eye widened.

A mountain lion was in front of him, holding a limp Kyrin in its jaws triumphantly. Hiei scowled at the creature and rage filled him. No one would ever dare touch that girl and she was pratically dead in that repulsive creature's jaws. Hiei's body bristled with fury and he felt something change within him. Hiei felt his spine realign and he was forced to go on all fours. His teeth sharpened and he felt his hair spread all over his body. His spine grew longer into another appendage and he felt his hands turn into padded feet. His eyes narrowed and his ears felt like they moved somewhere else on his head. Hiei had transformed into a wolf.

The mountain lion was trembling and set down the bloody Kyrin on the ground. Hiei felt the need to kill that creature where it stood. His powerful jaws locked open as he rushed the mountain lion. He wanted to tear that monster limb from limb. Eventually after a long chase, the mountain lion tired and Hiei chomped into its jugular. It started to bleed heavily and flail about. It wanted to run but Hiei would not let go. The bleeding didn't stop and after the mountain lion died from blood loss, Hiei set the dead animal down and ran back to Kyrin.

When he went over to Kyrin, she was still as a wolf. Now she seemed like a beautiful snow ghost against the forest background. It was like he was hypnotized like the first time she healed his wound back at the cabin. Hiei went over to her and she seemed to wake up. Her eyes blinked as she roade to her feet. She saw him looming over her and nearly jumped. She sniffed him and howled in pure joy. Hiei had no idea what the heck was going on. He didn't feel any different.

Kyrin stuck out her paw in front of him. He thought she was kidding. He reached out his paw to hers and touched it. Wait a second?! PAW?! That was supposed to be his hand! He looked at himself for the first time since he attacked that mountain lion. No wonder he was able to take down on of the top preadators of the mountains. He noticed that he had a tail and his ears were on top of his head now. Hiei whined. He wanted to be in his normal form again.

Kyrin seemed to notice and grabbed his tail with hers. Before Hiei could protest, both him and Kyrin glowed in a white light. Hiei shut his eyes, afraid what would happen next. Kyrin was grabbing his hand with hers. He noticed it wasn't furry. He opened his eyes to find himself in his human form. Kyrin was in her human form too.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kyrin asked. Hiei was a little dizzy from that other form.

"How did I...turn into that...?" Hiei asked breathless.

"I don't know...I think it was my aurora..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," Kyrin stated. "There are some people in the village who have strong spirit connections and are able to turn into their spirit animals. Not like like one of those egg things in Spirit World but the true animal that lives in your soul. Yours just so happens to be a wolf."

Hiei didn't believe all this mumbo jumbo but decided to play along. "So...what are those people called?"

"Soul Channelers." Kyrin said matter-of-factly. "People who don't understand this process make up stories about things like they usually do. Like werewolves and shapeshifters. Those stories were made about the first Soul Channelers by people who only believe in their eyes."

"This is just ridiculous Kyrin..." Hiei said sharply. A Soul Channeler? Him? No way.

"Hiei, it's who you are..." Kyrin said sadly. All of a sudden, she burst in a cheerful mood. "You should be proud! You're one of the many few who are Soul Channelers! I'm so glad you're one! There have been so many bad ones lately."

"What do you mean by 'bad ones'?" Hiei asked.

"Well there are two sides of everything." Kyrin stated. "Dark and light, sun and moon, sound and silence. You know. Like that, there are some evil Soul Channelers that use their powers to steal, murder, and gain power."

Hiei knew that answer was obvious but he was curious about something else she said. "Also, what did you mean by 'I'm so glad you're one'?"

Kyrin blushed maddeningly. Did she say that? Oh man...Her and her big mouth... Hiei waited anxiously for an answer.

"Well, I kinda like you..." Kyrin said with her head down. "I really really like you and since you came, I think I've had a little connection to you... Since you're a Soul Channeler, I think we could...kinda...communicate more often...?"

Hiei didn't know what to say. His mind was busy with all these things he could say but he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. Somehow, his body was frozen.

"Sorry...It's stupid I know..." Kyrin said sadly. "Anyways, you wanna go home?" Hiei managed to nod but felt guilty for not saying anything. She grabbed his hand and they both walked back to the cabin.

Kiba was asleep in the next room and Kyrin felt tired. So did Hiei but didn't want to admit it. Kyrin plopped down on the couch and looked like she fell asleep. Hiei went over to the chair next to the fireplace and settled down. This day was weird ever since it started. His feelings for Kyrin? Soul Channelers? Kyrin's feelings for him? Hiei tried to push her out of his mind as he lied back down in sleep.

Kyrin's eyes opened a couple minutes later and got up. She got one of the blankets off the couch and went over to Hiei. She lied the soft quilt over his sleeping figure and she thought she saw him smile in his sleep. Kyrin, being the sneaky little thing she thought she was, pecked Hiei on the cheek and went to her bedroom. She turned off the living room light and went into the hall.

* * *

**Well Hiei knows that Kyrin has feelings for him but will he reveal his true feelings to her? And what will Hiei do now that he's a Soul Channeler? Well then you just have to wait for the next chapter! Sucks doesn't it? LOL JK :P**


	5. Wolf and Tears

****

Chapter 5: Wolf and Tears

* * *

"Hiei, wake up!" Kyrin said in panic. They weren't in the cabin. It was more like a dungeon deep within a cave. Kyrin wasn't sure what was happening and was worried.

"C'mon Hiei, now's not the time to ignore me!" Kyrin said in slight frustration. Then Kyrin had a funny idea. Kyrin stood back so Hiei wouldn't go deaf and Kyrin howled as loud as she could. Hiei immediately jolted up and shook his head. At least it was better than that song.

"What the heck is going on Kyrin?!" Hiei snapped. Kyrin slapped her hand over his mouth and covered his body with hers, her eyes and head still fixed behind her. Someone's coming. Hiei was wondering what in heaven's name she was doing.

Around the corner, some guards came in and Hiei realized what she was doing. They passed Kyrin's and Hiei's cell and when they were gone, Kyrin got off of Hiei.

"What was that for and who are those guys?" Hiei asked in a whisper. Kyrin shrugged and sat next to Hiei.

"I'm just as clueless about this place as you are." Kyrin sighed. Then she saw a crack in the corner. It was only big enough for a smaller animal. Kyrin scoffed.

"What?" Hiei asked. Kyrin smirked and turned into her wolf form. Hiei saw what she was planning and nodded. He didn't want to turn into that wolf form of his but it was the only way out. Kyrin passed some of her aurora to him and he transformed into his wolf form. His heavy black coat of fur was a little shaggy but overall, it felt good. Kyrin smiled at him.

"Oh by the way," Kyrin said. "When we get out of here, I'll train you how to turn into your wolf form without aurora." Hiei heard her speak for the first time in her wolf form. Hiei was about to ask her how she could when he noticed something. Every time she was in her wolf form, he was a human and he couldn't understand her. Kyrin motioned to follow her and she ran into the hole in the wall.

As they went deeper, Hiei couldn't believe how strong his senses had become in this form. His eyesight was clearer and he felt like he could hear everything for at least 5 miles. The bad part was that everything stunk in this narrow cragged tunnel. The ceiling, the walls, and the floor smelled rancid. The smells weren't so bad because Kyrin had this flowery scent to her fur that made everything seem a little better. He shook his head. Again he was overreacting to her scent. He just focused on running.

At the end of the tunnel, Kyrin helped Hiei out of the tunnel and they ran down a larger, more human sized hallway. 'At least it smells better,' Hiei thought. They ran beside each other and soon found themselves facing two corridors. One was blue and the other was red. What was this place?

Hiei inched toward the red path but Kyrin put her paw on his tail. She didn't want him going that way.

"What's up?" Hiei asked. Suddenly, Hiei just heard screams coming closer toward them from the red hall. Not human screams but like…bats…There were hundreds of bats heading toward the two wolves with piercing red eyes and a screech to match. Kyrin winced and ran down the blue hallway. Hiei raced after her as the bats followed close behind. One of them swooped down and bit Hiei's leg, making him wince. After shaking the bat off, his body felt like it was burning. The bat's fangs were covered in poison.

Kyrin found a small tunnel and turned to the left suddenly. Hiei skidded a bit and ran after her. Kyrin pressed herself to the wall to remain hidden and Hiei did the same. As the bats moved on, Hiei found Kyrin behind him, sniffing the wound. Hiei was wondering what she was doing when she began licking it. Hiei jumped away from her in alarm. Kyrin shot him a worried look and turned back into her human form.

"Hiei, please." Kyrin said calmly. "I'm trying to clean your wound. Just please relax okay?" Hiei grunted and lied down on his side. Suddenly, some ribbons of light appeared around Kyrin's arms. The bands collected on her hands, making them glow in different colors. She pressed her hands on his wound, healing it quickly. Kiba was right. She could summon the northern lights. The wound was healed and the poison was removed but Hiei's whole body was shutting down into unconsciousness. The poison did some internal damage that could not be healed now. Kyrin lugged Hiei on her back and began walking down the corridor. To make things easier, Kyrin turned into her wolf from and turned Hiei back into his human form. In an instant, Kyrin sped down the hallway, hopefully toward an exit.

Her hope turned to ruin as the path led to a dead end. She growled and turned around, finding another passageway. This one was longer. Hiei stayed awake but he couldn't move his body. It was frustrating. Kyrin was doing all this and he couldn't lift a finger to help even if he tried, literally. Kyrin just kept running eventually coming across an ancient painting. It was one that she saw in caves when she went spelunking. It was of four creatures she recognized. There was a wolf, a raccoon, a bear, and a fox. 'What in heaven's name could this mean?' Kyrin thought. The four animals were in a circle, surrounding a wolf. It was so hard to understand so she swiped the painting in her mouth, set it on her back so Hiei could hold onto it, and ran off again. Hiei wondered why she wanted a painting but didn't say anything. It would be rude to tell her to put it back when all she did was save his life. He hated to admit it. Every stinking day, she was saving him from something and Hiei was doing nothing in return. He hated it.

It was then that Hiei saw a light at the end of this maze. Kyrin went through it and she knew where she was. It was a yeti that brought them here. Yetis are creatures that are great in size but not so great in intelligence. They're like bears in a parking lot full of cars with food. They are peaceful creatures but will take whatever they need. He must've gone through the house at night while Kiba was out and stole them from their beds. The question was: why? Hiei groaned in pain unintentionally. The pain from the poison was hard to endure. Kyrin heard him clearly. Kiba would know how to make an antidote. Kyrin rushed toward the cabin at full speed, almost knocking Hiei off her back.

At the cabin, Kiba was worried. He hadn't expected a yeti busting into the house in the middle of the night. All of a sudden, Kyrin ran through the door with Hiei on her back. She fell to the floor and was panting heavily. Hiei wasn't much better. His skin was pale and his eyes were blank. Kiba rushed over to them and helped them onto blankets.

"Kyrin, are you okay?" Kiba asked. "What happened after the yeti took you?"

"Well, we woke up in their home and managed to escape." Kyrin replied. "Sadly, some bats flew after us and didn't know they had poison in their fangs. Hiei was bitten in his leg. His body is rid of the poison but the damage he'd taken is still there. That particular type of poison is like acid."

Kiba nodded and saw Kyrin return into her human form. He ran to Hiei and checked the symptoms. He was sweating and shivering. His heart rate was faster and he felt limp when he moved him to the couch. Kiba went into the cabinet and got some medical herbal soap and a large bowl of water. He rolled up Hiei's pants to reveal the wound and washed it. Hiei's eyes were closed but he winced in his sleep. Kiba continued to wash the wound until it was less inflamed then he proceeded to press a cool compress on it. He tied it on with some bandages. He lowered Hiei's leg lower that his heart and left Hiei alone.

Next he went over to Kyrin, who just seemed to be exhausted. He checked her for wounds and saw none. Kyrin went into the bathroom and took a well needed shower. She loved how the water just felt like heaven over her cold skin. She got out a couple of minutes later and dressed in her robe.

Kyrin came into the living room to hear Hiei snoring on the couch and Kiba watching the news. Kiba turned to her and motioned her over. Kyrin sat next to him and leaned on his side. She always loved his smell of spice and herbs. Kiba hugged her with his left arm and felt her nuzzle him.

Kyrin glanced at Hiei and frowned. He looked…sad in his sleep. His eyes were tightly shut and she felt a sharp tang of sympathy. Kyrin wriggled out of Kiba's grasp and headed toward her bedroom.

"What's wrong Kyrin?" Kiba asked.

"I'm just getting something for Hiei for being such a good friend." Kyrin giggled as she went into her room. Her white bed was on the back wall, straight across from her vanity table. Next to the table, her white clothes drawers were sitting there in perfect alignment. On the wall next to where she was standing was her closet and her stereo. She mainly used that when she wanted to dance and when she went to sleep, she would play that music to put her to sleep. Kyrin sighed and went over to her bed. She couldn't find it in the covers. Where was it? She had it last night. Kyrin looked under the bed and found it. It must've fell to the floor in her sleep. She brushed it off and ran back into the living room.

Kyrin saw Kiba smiling at her as she came in and Hiei still asleep. Hiei sighed and turned over facing the back of the couch. Kyrin knew he was completely out of it. Kiba looked at what was in her arms.

"What's that?" Kiba asked. Kyrin grinned widely and showed a small wolf plushie at Kiba. Kiba smiled.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Kiba asked.

"Of course!" Kyrin said proudly. "I don't get nightmares when I hold Snow. Hiei needs her more than I do tonight." With that, Kyrin squeezed the wolf plushie between Hiei's limp arms. Hiei rolled over again and started snoring again. Kyrin smiled and brushed Hiei's hair out of his face. She lifted another blanket and spread the quilt over him. Hiei sighed deeply and Kyrin sat down on the floor in front of him.

He was young but he looked older than she was. She could tell that he needed the sleep he'd been having the past couple of days. Kyrin smiled as she walked back into her own room to sleep as well.

The next morning, Kyrin came into the living room to find Hiei still asleep. Kyrin walked past, stroking the quilt from the tip of his shoulder all the way to his feet with her fingertips. Hiei shivered in his sleep. Kyrin smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about that's making him sleep so soundly. Kyrin set that thought aside as she went into the kitchen. Kiba was reading the news like always. Kiba looked up and smiled at her, his short version of a hello. Kyrin nodded and set to work on the cinnamon rolls she was making for an especially chilly day like this. She knew Hiei would like them.

Hiei woke up groggily to something that smelled sweet. It smelled Kyrin was making something again. It seems that every time she went into the kitchen, she would make something good. This wasn't something Hiei had smelled before when he was here. He didn't smell meat so it wasn't bacon or sausage. It wasn't waffles because those were too bland to smell. What was she making that smelled so sweet?

Kyrin heard Hiei wake up from the kitchen and went over to him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Do you like Snow?" Kyrin asked sweetly.

"You're making snow?" Hiei asked puzzled.

"No silly! That wolf in your hands! Her name is Snow." Kyrin stated. Hiei looked down at the stuffed animal in his hands and was wondering where it came from. Kyrin must've put the thing there in his sleep.

"Do you like her?" Kyrin asked again. Hiei just stared at the small wolf pup doll. He shook his head and set it down on the table.

"Oh okay." Kyrin said. "Well she likes you!" With that, Kyrin went back into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Hiei snapped. Kyrin turned around again. "What are you making?"

Kyrin giggled. "I'm making cinnamon rolls!"

Cinnamon rolls? What in heaven's name were cinnamon rolls?! Oh well. Hiei would find out soon enough. He sat up on the couch, stretching out his cold muscles. What he wouldn't give for a hot bath… Hiei sighed and stood up, wincing in pain from the wound and grabbing his leg. Kyrin was at his side instantly.

"You still have a slight amount of venom damage." Kyrin said with worry as she lied him back down on the couch. "Just relax and I'll get you your cinnamon rolls." Hiei rolled his eyes and noticed he was getting warmer. It was too dang hot under these quilts. Kyrin saw that his robe was a little torn up.

"I'll be glad to sew back up your robe for you while you rest." Kyrin offered. Hiei knew he didn't have a choice, seeing Kyrin's eager eyes. He gave in and gave her his robe. He had to admit, he trusted her more than anyone else. Hiei wondered if this was wise. He was still deep in thought when Kyrin took off his robe without his notice. He snapped out of it when Kyrin's slightly cold hand was on his bare chest.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Hiei asked. She was tracing the abs with her index finger.

"You're pretty strong for an eight year old." Kyrin noted. "Sheesh Hiei! You work out?" Hiei rolled his eyes. She's just like other girls that obsess over strong guys. He just hoped she wouldn't get carried away. In the end, he nodded.

Kyrin just looked over at his shoulders and frowned. What was wrong now? Kyrin moved behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. At first, Hiei winced because of his tight muscles but they eventually relaxed and Hiei involuntarily sighed, then caught himself a second later. This was getting too dangerous. He jerked up out of Kyrin's hands and immediately felt dizzy. It was the internal wounds from the venom. Kyrin leaned next to him and slowly lied him back down.

"Be careful Hiei." Kyrin said with concerned. "Just lie down and relax. I'll go get you some cinnamon rolls." Kyrin left as swiftly as she could and came back with some sort of sweet smelling pastry with icing on top. Hiei hadn't eaten in some time so he took the fork Kyrin held out to him and ate the cinnamon roll. It was surprisingly…good. He liked the icing most because it made the roll sweet. It was overall really good.

"I'm glad you like it Hiei." Kyrin smiled. He set the empty plate on the table and rolled over on his side, pretending to ignore her. He knew this feeling. After he ate something really good, he wanted to sleep the rest of the day. Some humans call it a food coma. His eyes shut and he tried to block that girl from her mind. He was about to sink into sleep when he heard someone singing. Hiei opened his eyes to find Kyrin sitting on the chair across from him singing to the ceiling.

_"Praise for the high tide…Praise for the seaside…Praise for the sun at high noon…"_ Kyrin sang. Hiei felt like he was in a dream. Why did everything this girl do attract him to her?

_"Praise for the lightning…Praise for the singing…Praise the father sun and sister moon…"_ Kyrin continued. Hiei just stared.

_"Praise for the red dawn…Grass that we walk upon…Praise for the river's whispered tune…Praise for the wind brother…Praise for the earth mother…Praise the father sun and sister moon…"_ With that, Kyrin stopped singing and closed her eyes as if in deep thought. Kyrin opened them again and turned to Hiei. He was staring at her.

"What's up Hiei?" Kyrin asked. "You like that song?" Hiei snapped out of it and turned away, embarrassed. This was humiliating. How could a mere girl do this to him?

"You want me to sing some more?" Kyrin asked. Hiei shook his head slightly. Kyrin sighed and sang another song anyway.

_"Somebody wants you…Somebody needs you…Someone is searching for your heart alone…Someone is dreaming…waiting and watching…Someone is coming to take you home…"_ Kyrin sang in a slower pace. Suddenly, Hiei's eyes widened in anger and confusion. Why was she singing this song and why did he want her to shut up?

_"Tomorrow is here now…Sings in your ear now…Child of my heart, your life is your own…Never you fear, now…Your path is clear now…Someone who loves you…Someone who loves you is taking you home..."_ Kyrin finished her song and looked over at Hiei.

"Never sing that song again!" Hiei roared at her. Kyrin flinched, never expecting him to act like that.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kyrin asked.

"Everything's wrong!" Hiei snapped back like an agitated rattlesnake. Hiei shook with uncertainty. Why was he here anyway?! Hiei sat up and ran out again. He needed to breathe. Kyrin was about to go after him but Kiba grabbed her shoulder.

"I think your song touched him more than you realize." Kiba said. Kyrin now knew. Hiei didn't want to hear that song because he felt like…no one wanted him. Kyrin felt tears roll down her face. They were warmer than usual. Kyrin sighed and watched Hiei run into the forest. She was crying for him…

* * *

**Looks like Hiei needs someone...and so does Kyrin...But will Hiei ever accept that they need each other now more than ever? Find out in the next chapter!**

**By the way, the first song is called "Muru's Chant" and the second song is "Taking You Home". They are both from the movie Balto 2 Wolf Quest.**


	6. Wolf and Comfort

**Chapter 6: Wolf and Comfort**

* * *

Hiei just kept running, well limping, into the forest. He HATED that blasted song. It was stuck in his head and it stung his heart like hell.

_Somebody wants you…Somebody needs you…_

"Who in their right mind would ever need me?!" Hiei yelled toward the snowy sky. Hiei climbed up a snow covered tree, too tired to run anymore.

_Someone is searching for your heart alone…_

"Feh. I have no heart." Hiei concluded. "This song is wrong. No one would ever care like this about me." It was then that Hiei felt a drop of water on his hand. He looked at it and felt his eyes. They were also wet. He was crying…over a stupid song! Why of all the things he cried over, he cried over a song? Hiei hugged his knees and didn't care now. He actually wanted to cry. That song broke down the floodgate and he mentally punched himself for being so weak…and vulnerable… Hiei didn't care. His own crying calmed him down considerably.

"This is just one giant puzzle for me…" Hiei whispered to no one. "And I have no idea how to put it back together or if I even can…" Hiei sighed and wiped up the tears. Hiei eventually lied backward on the strong tree trunk and fell into darkness…

Kyrin looked out the window, sensing Hiei's pain. She didn't mean to make him sad. She thought he would have liked it. Kiba came in from behind. Kyrin turned around to face him. Kiba knelt down to her and wiped the tears from her face. Kyrin hugged him and cried. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"I think you should watch over him." Kiba said in a comforting voice. "Stay out of sight but just watch over him, you know?" Kyrin nodded and turned into her wolf pup form and ran into the forest, following Hiei's scent.

Hiei heard someone coming. He figured it was Kyrin coming for him like she usually does. He didn't need her right now. He got down from the tree and started going deeper into the forest. His leg throbbed as he leaned against a tree and grabbed his leg. Kyrin sensed the throb in his leg and wanted to help but she felt him not wanting her right now. She stayed a good distance behind him, just like Kiba suggested earlier, and watched him slide down the tree trunk. He was breathing shallowly and was trembling. Kyrin felt a tang of pity as she watched him suffer alone. Without another thought, she walked over to the trembling body.

Hiei was wondering what he was even doing here. This whole entire world of snow made him feel cold and nervous. He wondered if he should even be here. Suddenly, he heard a slow approach of feet as Kyrin came closer. Hiei winced. Why was she here? He wanted to be alone. Didn't he?

Kyrin went over to his face and saw his tearstained eyes and whined. She sniffled and Hiei heard her.

"You've been crying too huh?" Hiei asked as he sat himself up, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree. He picked up the wolf pup and held him close to his chest. Kyrin felt his whole body shake as she felt drops of his tears fall on her fur. Kyrin nuzzled him as he cried to himself. No, cried with her. She held him as he cried, comforting him with her own presence.

Hiei had stopped crying for a while now but Kyrin was worried if he was sick or something. He was still holding her but wasn't saying anything. Kyrin wriggled out of his grasp slightly and looked up at his face. His once tear-filled eyes were now closed. He'd cried himself to sleep. Kyrin was glad he was at peace now. She turned into her human form and lifted him up bridal style. She held his head close to her chest as she walked back to the cabin.

When she came in, Kiba smiled and nodded. He turned back to his newspaper and left them alone. Kyrin whispered a thank you as she took Hiei back in her room. She lied him down on her bed, which was a lot more comfortable than the snow and the couch. Kyrin turned back into her wolf form and snuggled on the left side of his torso. He was cold but his breathing was normal. She looked at Hiei one last time before settling down to sleep.

Hiei blinked his eyes open. He wasn't in the woods. Again, Kyrin brought him to shelter. Why? Why would she keep bringing him back? He didn't want to be here… Hiei sighed. Who was he kidding? He actually kind of liked it here. This family feeling that flowed through this cabin…felt strange but not threatening. He just had to get used to it a bit.

Hiei rolled over and felt something wriggle beneath him. Hiei nearly jumped when a wolf pup came out from under his chest. Kyrin yipped in happiness then looked alarmed. The pup then rolled over on her back and presented her belly, a sign of submission. Hiei guessed that Kyrin was apologizing for making him sad before. Hiei smiled and pet her head. Kyrin rolled over and nuzzled Hiei's hand, glad he accepted her apology.

Suddenly, Kyrin glowed in a white light and turned back into her human form. Hiei sighed and rolled over away from her, hiding his face from her. He just felt tired. Kyrin put a hand on his shoulder and sang softly.

"_There's nothing complicated about the way we live…"_ Kyrin sang sweetly. Hiei ignored her.

"_We're all here for each other…happy to give…" _Kyrin continued._ "Proud for who we are…humble beneath __the stars__…"_ She then pulled him off the bed and swung him around slowly.

"_We've everything we need…the moon and the __sun__…oh there is more than enough here for everyone…All we have we share and all of us we care…"_ Hiei was getting ticked off at this woman. What was she doing?

"_So come on…!" _Suddenly, she ran with him out the front door out into the front yard. She began to swinging with him around in the falling snow.

"_Welcome to our family time! Welcome to our brotherly time! We're happy giving and taking, to the __friends__ we're making! There's nothing we won't do! Welcome to our family time! Welcome to our happy to be time! This is a festival, you know, and best of all! We're here to share it all!"_ Hiei was swinging around so fast and hearing this music, he lost his balance and let go. Both eight year olds went tumbling into the snow behind them faster than gravity. The snow caught them and they both sat up. Kyrin shook her head, getting some of the snow off of her. Hiei sat up too, surprisingly feeling better and not really annoyed. Kyrin and Hiei both just stared at each other. Kyrin had some snow still on her face, making her look like she had whiskers. Hiei had some more snow on his head, making his already crazy hair taller. Both of them just stared. Then, oddly enough for both of them, they both burst out laughing.

Kyrin went over to Hiei and helped him up. He took her hand and they walked back to the cabin. Hiei nearly fell over because his wound on his leg was opening up again. Kyrin lugged Hiei back into her room. The room smelled entirely of Kyrin's hair. Hiei's head was spinning. She lied him down on the bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the couch he lied on for a couple of days. He still preferred the trees but this bed felt good on his back.

"Kyrin, why are you doing this?" Hiei asked.

"You're my friend Hiei!" Kyrin said matter-of-factly. "Plus, you almost fell on your face on the steps on the way back. Something tells me you need to rest." Hiei sighed. She was right. Surprisingly, it wasn't painful to admit it.

"Now just lie down and I'll get you some cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate!" Kyrin said as she left the room. They way she said it made Hiei feel like he was in heaven. He lied there in that soft bed that Kyrin slept in and looked around the room. There was an ivory dresser across from him, next to Kyrin's vanity table. On the wall to his left was Kyrin's dresser. Hiei assumed she kept all her personal things in there and didn't dare to look. On his right side was Kyrin nightstand with a small lamp on the table. She had a couple of books on the desktop. They were mostly fantasy stories and mythological tales. Hiei looked over on the desk and it was a total mess. Kyrin had a small laptop sitting in the middle but there was paper and books everywhere else. They were stacked neatly but looked like an average person wouldn't know what was where. Hiei looked over at her closet and saw several clothes that looked very traditional and spiritual. There were other casual clothes that Hiei saw had different patterns on them. Hiei sighed. Kyrin was like any average girl.

Hiei caught the sweet smell of the cinnamon rolls from the hallway and propped himself on his elbows. Kyrin set the rolls and hot chocolate on the nightstand and she sat next to Hiei. Hiei picked up the plate and started eating the icing covered cinnamon rolls. Hiei stopped midway and clutched his chest with his free hand. His wound was bleeding again. Why now?

Kyrin gripped his shoulders gently and helped him get his robe off. Hiei had no objection and set his robe on the bed next to him. As he continued to eat the cinnamon rolls, Kyrin changed his bandages. Hiei sighed as he finished off the hot chocolate and felt sore all over. It was like his legs were becoming restless and his arms were asleep. Kyrin sighed and stroked his head a couple of times before leaving him in the room to himself. Hiei finally had some time to think now. He needed to find a way to find his sister. Hiei wondered what in heaven's name could give him an ability to do so. His head was spinning again and he decided not to think about it anymore. At least not right now.

Hiei looked over to the pile of books on Kyrin's nightstand. There a lot of titles to choose from such as Wolf Brother, Twilight, Maximum Ride, and an untitled one. Hiei picked up Wolf Brother and started to read it. It was a good series. A boy finds himself alone after his father is murdered and he finds an orphaned wolf pup and they become a small family. Hiei thought about him and Kyrin having the almost same relationship but went on and read the book anyway.

Several hours passed and Hiei set the book back down on the nightstand. Hiei liked that book. There were other books on her shelf that looked like the next ones in the series. He would read them later. Right now, he was wondering why he was still stuck in this room. He got up, feeling quite stiff. He went outside Kyrin's bedroom door to hear something really strange. It was like the infernal racket he heard before but it was catchy like what she danced to. Hiei went into the living room to find Kyrin singing into a microphone and the words she was singing were on the TV screen. Kyrin finished her song and turned to Hiei who was standing in the hallway.

"Hi Hiei!" Kyrin said in her overly happy face. "I figured you wanted to sleep so I left you there for a while. Sorry if you were bored."

Hiei didn't say anything as he sat on the couch. Kyrin saw the deep lines in his face. She sat next to him and Hiei looked to her in alarm.

"Hiei, is something the matter?" Kyrin asked. "You can talk to me you know."

Hiei just shut his eyes and turned his head toward the floor. He didn't feel like talking or doing anything. 'What is wrong with me?' Hiei asked mentally. 'My body feels like lead and I feel sapped of energy' He came to when he felt Kyrin's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"What are you doing?" Hiei demanded as he moved away from her.

"You were looking kind of stiff Hiei." Kyrin answered. "Just thought I would help."

Hiei sighed as he turned away from her.

"You know, we can go to the lighthouse if you want." Kyrin suggested.

"What on God's creation is a lighthouse?" Hiei asked.

Kyrin laughed at his snide comment. "I'll take you there! It has a great view of the ocean!" In an instant, Hiei was being dragged to who knows where by Kyrin pulling on his arm. In a few minutes, Hiei saw a giant building that had a strong white beacon streaming across the whole village and ocean. Hiei just stood amazed at the giant pillar of white stone.

"Well here we are!" Kyrin said excitedly. Hiei was about to yell at her for almost yanking off his arm but something made him stop. When he saw her dancing freely in the snow and being happy, he just stared at her and made an involuntary smile. Kyrin saw him smiling and giggled.

"You're cute when you smile like that!" Kyrin said. Hiei caught himself and turned away embarrassed. Kyrin frowned and went over to him.

"Hiei, it's okay." Kyrin said. Hiei turned to her sympathetic blue eyes. "It's okay to smile. I think you should do it more often!" With that, she pecked him on the lips like a sister does for her brother. Hiei's eyes widened at her and Kyrin turned away. Before she got far, Hiei wrapped her with his arms. Hiei held onto her tighter and Kyrin was speechless. As Hiei dropped to his knees, Kyrin fell with him. Kyrin turned to face him and he just held her tighter into his warm chest.

"Hiei…What's wrong…?" Kyrin asked into his cloak. Hiei didn't say anything for the longest time. After what seemed to be hours, he loosened his grip.

"Sorry." Hiei said, releasing Kyrin. "My emotions just overtook my body there for a second." Kyrin saw his cheeks flushing a bright red. She smirked and took the opportunity to make a small remark.

"So…are your emotions telling you to kiss the girl?" Kyrin smiled. Hiei just glared at her then tackled her into the snow. Kyrin didn't expect him to tackle her. With him on top of her, Hiei pecked her on the cheek. Kyrin blushed and Hiei lowered his head close to her ear. Kyrin winced from his breath in her ear.

"Yes. Yes they did." Hiei said. Kyrin smiled as Hiei let her back up. When they went up to the top of the lighthouse, they felt the sea breeze in their faces. Kyrin saw that Hiei was having a great time. Laughing. Smiling. Even lost in his own thoughts.

'I did it…' Kyrin thought. 'I finally melted his frozen heart…'

* * *

**Aww! Looks like Hiei's finally accepted his feelings for Kyrin. But what does Kyrin plan to do now that she knows he's a Soul Channeler? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Sorry about the wait by the way. I was on a field trip last week and I couldn't get to my computer. Sorry for the delay!**


	7. Wolf and Bet

**Chapter 7: Wolf and Bet**

* * *

Early the next morning, Kyrin and Hiei were in a clearing in the forest. Kyrin was about to teach him how to Soul Channel. He figured he needed it after lying around and doing nothing the past couple of days.

"Okay Hiei," Kyrin said. "Soul Channeling is fairly easy when you get the hang of it. It just takes a lot of focus and concentration." Hiei rolled his eyes. He already knew how to focus. He'd been doing it his entire life. This would be easy. Kyrin smiled and sat down, motioning him to do the same. He got down in the cold snow and sat across from Kyrin.

"Alright now just think of a memory that you think might trigger the Soul Channeling. It can be a good memory to a bad one but it just has to be powerful with your emotions." Hiei saw Kyrin close her eyes and search her mind for her own memory. In a glow, she turned into a white wolf and nodded at Hiei to give it a try as well.

Hiei sighed deeply and tried to think of a memory that might trigger his emotions.

_Being tossed off his homeland…_

Nothing happened.

_Slaughtering several demons to try and get his necklace…_

Nothing happened.

_Finding out he has a sister…_

Nothing at all happened. Hiei sighed in defeat. What else could he try? He didn't have any more recent memories that would trigger his emotions. Kyrin stared at him sadly and licked his cheek in sympathy. Hiei snapped out of it and started thinking about what happened at the lighthouse when his heart went out of control when she kissed him. In reaction, he pounced on her and kissed her back. Hiei felt his heart race as his body changed like before. The next thing he knew, he was on all fours as a night black wolf. Kyrin was yipping in excitement.

"That's awesome Hiei! May I ask what memory you used?" Hiei flustered and didn't say anything. The memory was definitely too embarrassing to say to her. How was he supposed to say that an innocent kiss triggered the Soul Channeling? Kyrin saw his face change into a frown and lowered her head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kyrin said, making Hiei look back to her. "I'm just a little too curious. Do you want to have race?"

Hiei perked up on that idea. Finally, he would show her how powerful he really was and that he didn't need her help. He nodded on her offer.

"So what are the rules?" Hiei asked.

"It's a simple obstacle course. You have to run across the rocky pillars, wade through the forest, and cross the river." Kyrin stated. "Whoever makes it to the cabin first wins."

"That seems simple enough. What are the stakes?" Hiei asked.

"Well what do you want in exchange?" Kyrin countered.

"To be able to be free from this place."

"Okay here's the wager. If you win, you can leave this place. If I win, when you leave this place, I'm leaving with you." Hiei smiled at the sly girl and accepted this challenge.

"Ready…set…go!" Kyrin said. With that, the two wolves ran as fast as they could to the cabin. Kyrin was slightly ahead and they came to the stone pillars. Kyrin jumped on top of one and jumped from pillar to pillar, getting a lead on Hiei. He scoffed at her as they came to the forest.

Kyrin was behind him as he ran as fast as he could through the forest. Hiei had a big lead and was about to win. He had raced through trees before and was an expert at it. He felt Kyrin swerving into several trees behind him as he went forward.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiei came to the river. The water was flowing very fast and crashed into several stone rocks. Some smalls ones were being smashed and toppled over. This was not going to be easy.

Kyrin was came up next to him and looked out to the river like he was. Kyrin looked over at Hiei and yipped for him to follow her. She jumped on of the rocks and like a nimble acrobat; she leaped from rock to rock. Kyrin landed on the other side and motioned Hiei to come over. She sat in her place and waited for him.

Hiei looked at the path she had taken and did it the same way. Hiei jumped on the first rock and maintained his balance. He dug his claws into the rock to hang on and he jumped to the next one, still doing well. Kyrin was barking encouragement as he jumped to the next one.

Then he heard Kyrin howling in terror and fear and was wondering what was going on. He turned to her and saw he was looking to him and to his left. He dared to look and saw a gigantic wave about to crash over him. He was about to move when his body wouldn't move. He mind wanted to leave but his body wouldn't move at all. Kyrin watched in horror as the wave crashed on his body, making him disappear from sight.

Kyrin saw him surface a bit later down the river and he looked a lot calmer than a normal person about to drown. As she raced down the riverbank, she turned into her half human half wolf form. While Hiei was looking around for a rock to hang onto, he saw Kyrin turn into her truest form. Her hair turned snow white and her skin turned a little paler. Her clothes changed as well from her regular snow coat into light blue tight fitting sweatpants and sweatshirt. Hiei didn't notice the next wave coming over him. The last thing he saw was Kyrin diving into the water until he faded into a cold fierce blackness.

Kyrin dived into the water and saw Hiei sink under the water. His body returned to his human form and she saw that he was unconscious. She wrapped her right arm around his waist and swam to the surface. She gasped and swam toward shore, dragging Hiei against the waves. At last, she grabbed onto a rock and pulled herself up. She lied Hiei face up on the riverbank.

Kyrin caught her breath and checked over Hiei. His wounds held strong but as she used her aurora to check him thoroughly, she found that he had a lot of river water in his system. Kyrin grew frantic and pushed down on his stomach repeatedly like she'd seen Kiba do sometimes when he treats people who've been drowning. The water would come out of their system and the person would live.

"C'mon Hiei. Breathe." Kyrin said in worry. He wasn't moving at all. Neither was he coming to. She had to keep trying. He had to live. No one else had accepted her like he did. She had seen him smile too many times to let him die with a frown on his face.

Hiei started coming back a bit when he felt someone pressing on his chest. It hurt a little and he became conscious about something in his lungs. Then he heard a voice. It was panicked and sounded like falling snow. Hiei knew it was Kyrin.

"Hiei, you've got to stay with me here!"

Stay? Why? He kind of liked it here. Alone. Desolate. Quiet. He just wanted to just fade.

"Hiei, please don't die on me!"

Die? Is that what she's crying about? Kyrin, will you quit crying? I'm fine. And so are you.

"Hiei, breathe dang you!"

Hiei felt her pound on his chest even harder than before and Hiei felt himself cough. He felt his dreariness fade as he started seeing Kyrin's forlorn face.

Kyrin looked over at Hiei when he started coughing. She lifted him up and he coughed up some more water. He looked over to her and Kyrin smiled as he regained consciousness. Kyrin was so overjoyed that she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Kyrin sobbed. Hiei looked at her, eyes dull and confused. His body felt really heavy and thus, couldn't get Kyrin off of him. Kyrin kept sobbing into his shoulder and he felt guilty. He made her like this. After a while, Kyrin helped him up and with his arm slung over her shoulder, they headed back to the cabin.

When they came in, Kiba noticed that Kyrin was in her half human half demon form and Hiei pale and drenched. He knew something was up.

"Have a nice swim Hiei?" Kiba asked, trying desperately to brighten up the mood.

"Oh shut up…" he said tiredly.

"Well I see you're lively as ever." Kiba laughed. Hiei rolled his eyes and he shook Kyrin off. Kyrin could feel her following him and she was concerned.

"I'm just going to wash off Kyrin. Don't worry." Hiei went into the bathroom and started the water. Kyrin, in the middle of the hallway, nodded and walked back into the living room. She transformed into her human form and lied down on the couch.

"Good job saving him Kyrin." Kiba said.

"Yeah but I got him into the mess in the first place." Kyrin regretted to say. It was her fault he fell in the river. She thought of that stupid race that she made up. Why did she even make that stupid deal with him? She knew. She loved him. That was the straight truth.

Hiei had washed off the dirty river water and slipped into his sleepwear Kyrin gave him a few days ago. He walked out, feeling exhausted and bumped into Kyrin, literally. She fell over while he managed to keep his balance. Kyrin shook her head while Hiei helped her up. She met his eyes and looked down at the floor. Hiei knew that look.

"Kyrin," Hiei said. "What happened earlier, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you even say that Hiei?!" Kyrin snapped back, her head still down. "I almost killed you!" With that she burst into tears.

"Kyrin…"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Kyrin…!"

"It was just a stupid bet and I'm really really sorry!"

"KYRIN!"

Kyrin stopped her monologue and looked up at Hiei.

"It's okay Kyrin…" Hiei said, not wanting to make her cry anymore. The sound of it was extremely painful, for some reason. "The fact is that you were able to save my life. I'm the one who should be apologizing, making you worried like that…"

Kyrin stopped sobbing and just stared at him with her blue eyes. 'What am I saying?' Hiei asked in his mind. He sighed. 'I need to say it anyway…'

"Kyrin, all you've been doing since I've been here has been taking care of me. I can't believe I haven't been giving you enough gratitude lately but I have no idea what to give you in return."

Kyrin smiled and hugged him, catching Hiei slightly off guard. Hiei felt that this girl wanted to express her emotions more in actions than in words. Then again, that's probably how she was raised. Half demons are usually considered tricksters and liars by the stereotype. Instead of using words, which no one would believe, she had to use most of her body language to express her true feelings.

"Thank you Hiei!" Kyrin exclaimed. "You don't have to give anything in return! Honestly!" As Kyrin held him, Hiei thought about how much she did for her. Found his practically frozen body in the snow. Treating his wounds. Showing him her culture. Sharing her room and secrets with her. What does she want the most? Hiei thought about what she bet earlier. She wanted to go with him when he finally left.

"Hiei," Kyrin said, snapping him out of his train of thought. "What's wrong? You seem tired."

"Kyrin, you can come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I finally know how to make this all up to you." Hiei said confidently. "Whenever I leave, you can come with me. It's the least I can do." Hiei was wondering what he was saying but this place made him change so much. So much he almost felt that his past meant nothing. All the scars he'd received on his heart throughout these eight years had healed. He felt like he was whole. Kyrin smiled at him and held him tighter, feeling him warm up.

"I'll go with you Hiei. I'll go with you to the ends of the Earth."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. Finals are on my mind but the play is done! Thank you for the reviews but I'd really like more of your opinions! Could you please take some of your time to comment on my story? I love feedback!**


	8. Wolf and Trust

**Chapter 8: Wolf and Trust**

* * *

It had been about a week since Kyrin found Hiei in the snow. Hiei's wounds were officially healed and Kyrin was getting ready to leave with him. It wasn't going to be like the forests but Kyrin would be able to handle it.

She rolled over in her bed and saw Hiei asleep next to her. Kyrin almost screamed. He went into his room last night but how was he here? Kyrin concluded that he had been sleepwalking. After recollecting herself, she sat up, pulled the covers to his chin and lied back down. She didn't mind Hiei sleeping in her bed. In fact, she preferred it. It was better for him to sleep in a comfortable bed than on a stiff couch. She gently stroked the covers on Hiei's shoulder, a thing her mother used to do for her. Hiei grabbed onto the pillow and buried his face in it, as if he were nuzzling something. Kyrin sighed. She wished she knew what dreams were going through his mind.

Later, Hiei slowly woke up to see Kyrin reading one of her books. What the heck was she doing in his room? He looked down at the sheets to see they changed color from the dark purple the guest room had to multicolored pastels that Kyrin had in her bed. Hiei shot up in alarm.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kyrin asked, looking up from her book. Hiei was looking around in confusion.

"Aw man! Did I sleepwalk?" Hiei asked drowsily, running his hand through his hair.

"I think so but I don't mind."

"Alright…Sorry though…" Hiei yawned and flopped back down on the bed. "Too tired. Wake me up later."

Kyrin smiled and again pulled up the covers to Hiei's chin. Unexpectedly, Hiei whipped around to face her and glared.

"I don't need your sympathy." Hiei growled. "I'm fine by myself." Kyrin nodded and Hiei lied back down, this time pulling the covers himself. Kyrin smiled at his independence and got out of the bed. She went over to her closet, pulled out a small basic light blue backpack and started packing some clothes into it. She also grabbed her white dress just in case if she wanted to dance while they were out.

She got her favorite books, including the series of Wolf Brother. Kyrin also got Snow from her desk, where Hiei left it, and put it in her backpack. She put her toothbrush and all that in the backpack as well. She stuffed in her hairbrush in and zipped the backpack closed. Next she went over to her laptop, turned it off, and put it in its case along with its charger. She set it next to her backpack and felt satisfied. That would last her a few days.

Kyrin glanced at Hiei who looked like he was having trouble falling asleep. She knew that feeling. She felt that way a couple of days after she saw her mom's bloody body in front of her. Kyrin shook her head, ridding her mind of the terrible memory and went over to him.

"Hey, you want some breakfast Hiei?" Kyrin asked. Hiei just shrugged her off.

"I'm not hungry." Hiei said flatly. Kyrin was about to say something else when she saw his eyes slide shut.

"Okay." Kyrin whispered in his ear. "Let me know what you want later." Quickly, she pecked him on the cheek and saw his eyes shoot open. She giggled as she ran out of the room and shut the door. Kyrin laughed as she heard the pillow Hiei threw at her hit the door.

"You're too slow!" Kyrin yelled through the door. Hiei yanked the door open and slammed her in the head with a pillow.

"How's that for slow?!" Hiei roared. Kyrin laughed and wrapped her arm around Hiei's neck. She then proceeded to ruffle his hair.

"You're too cranky in the morning Hiei." Kyrin said, still ruffling Hiei's hair. "You need to chill a little!" Hiei shoved out of her grasp and sighed. How in heaven's name could she be so hyper in the morning? Well, since he was awake, he might as well eat something.

"C'mon." Hiei said, while walking out the door. Kyrin smiled and followed him. Then she noticed something strung around his neck.

"Hey Hiei?" Kyrin asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What's this?" Kyrin reached up to it and grazed the string with her finger. Hiei's eyes widened in anger as he spun around and grabbed Kyrin by the collar. Kyrin looked at him frightened and startled and Hiei turned away.

"It's just…really precious to me. Just leave it at that." Hiei said and let Kyrin go. Kyrin sighed as she watched him walk off. She melted his heart but hadn't earned his trust. She just continued into the kitchen and started making some chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey Kiba?" Kyrin asked her stepdad aside while Hiei continued to eat the pancakes. "I'm going to be leaving with Hiei today." Kiba stood speechless. Kyrin didn't want to see his face so she buried her face in his chest.

"Kiba, I'm sorry I just want to see the world!" Kyrin choked. "There's just only so much I can see here and I want to see what else is out there! Please don't be mad…" Kiba knelt down to her and hugged her close.

"I don't want you to go Kyrin…" Kiba said quietly. Kyrin figured. She would have to go unpack her stuff now. As she turned to leave, Kiba held onto her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave…but I know you have to…" Kiba finished. Kyrin smiled and hugged him tightly in thanks.

"I'll always be here Kyrin." Kiba said as Kyrin looked up at him. "If you ever need to escape from the real world, you can always come here. I'll be right here." With that, Kyrin kissed him on the cheek, making Kiba hug her tighter.

"I'll come back Kiba…" Kyrin said in a comforting voice. "That's a promise…" After a couple of minutes of hugging, Kyrin let go and went into her room. She felt better now that Kiba would be waiting for her with open arms when she returned someday. She changed into a tan and brown shirt and light blue denim capris. Kyrin put her hair up in a ponytail and she got her backpack on. She grabbed her laptop case and was about to leave when she looked back in her room. Her small toys and belongings that she couldn't take with her were all scattered around her room. Kiba would take good care of them. She went out the door and smacked again into Hiei. This time, they both fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that Hiei!" Kyrin said righting herself and standing back up faster than Hiei could.

"It's okay Kyrin." Hiei answered as Kyrin pulled him up. "I just saw you were taking your time getting out of your room. Did you know you've been standing there standing for around half an hour?"

Kyrin didn't notice but it was true. She had been standing there for thirty-three minutes, staring at her room. She sighed and walked past Hiei.

"You coming Hiei?" Kyrin asked her only friend as he walked up to her.

"You know, you don't have to leave you know." Hiei said. "You can stay here with Kiba." Kyrin looked at him in surprise. He never cared this much about her before. She smiled and shook her head.

"No Hiei. I'm fine." Kyrin said. "Goodbyes are always hard but they never last forever. Besides, I've always wanted to see the world." Hiei saw that she was holding back her true emotions but he didn't want to coax her out of leaving. She wants to see the world, so be it. He won't get in her way. Kyrin walked to the door and unlocked the silver lock. She looked back to Kiba, who was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Be careful." Kiba whispered. Kyrin nodded as she opened the door and went outside. Hiei came up next to her as Kyrin shut the door behind her. In an instant, Kyrin was running with Hiei through the snow, on their way to an unknown place.

"Hey Kyrin?" Hiei asked after they had been racing through the cold forests for some time now.

"What's up Hiei?"

"I…need to get something first…" Hiei said, looking down as they went through the deep thickets of the woods. "I need you there when I get it…You understand?" Hiei finally found out what he needed to get to find his sister. A Jagan Eye. He luckily found his necklace on his own but his sister was really important. He heard it was extremely painful and torturous that he had to admit was a little wary about this idea but…Kyrin would be there. He needed to find his sister, no matter what the circumstances.

"Hiei, you alright?" Kyrin asked in concern. "You're looking really pale."

"It's nothing Kyrin." Hiei said. The last thing he wanted was Kyrin getting sentimental on him again. After a couple more hours, they came upon a small home which to Kyrin, looked like it would house a strong demon who was talented in a particular skill. Hiei walked up to the door and Kyrin followed slowly behind him. Hiei went in and Kyrin saw a man who had piercings that looked extremely painful.

"I hear you have something I want Shigure." Hiei said in a very cold and stinging voice that Kyrin didn't really recognize. Kyrin moved behind him and tried to keep out of the man's sight.

"What would that be?" Shigure asked in a flat voice.

"I'm talking about the Jagan you arrogant fool!"

"Well I only give the Jagan to those who think they can take the pain and suffering. You obviously don't have the guts for this."

The comment stung Hiei's pride and he whipped out his sword. Kyrin screamed at what happened next. Shigure whipped around to see that Hiei had stabbed his sword into his own hand. Kyrin was extremely worried and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Hiei…" Kyrin pleaded. Shigure scoffed in astonishment. As he put his sword away, Hiei watched warily as Shigure was eyeing Kyrin up and down. Nervous of what he was thinking, he stepped in his line of sight between Shigure and Kyrin.

"Well I see you have courage." Shigure said to a now ticked off Hiei. "And you also have a companion. A pretty one to be exact." Kyrin wasn't sure if she heard right but she thought she heard Hiei growl under his breath.

"Oh so you have fallen in love with your little companion…" Shigure said putting one and one together. Kyrin blushed while Hiei got more irritated.

"You WILL give me the Jagan!" Hiei roared, making Kyrin flinch behind him. She didn't know that Hiei could be so…rough…and strong. Kyrin looked at Hiei's eyes, which didn't falter as he stared down Shigure. The man sighed and stood up.

"Fine," he said. "But you must tell me your life until you came here. That's my only price."

Hiei turned to Kyrin and looked at her scared eyes. She didn't need to hear this.

"Kyrin, could you step out a bit? This is going to take a while." Hiei said. Kyrin nodded and went outside. She was afraid that whatever he needed to tell Shigure was too personal and didn't argue. Kyrin sat on the front porch and waited patiently for Hiei to tell his life story to Shigure.

Kyrin sighed as she saw the gloomy blood red sky. She began to sing to herself.

"_I open my eyes to another day…"_ Kyrin sang.

"_To things that I have known…things that happen every day…"_

Kyrin shuddered as she heard the cackling of ravens in the trees. She continued with her song again. But this time, she sang louder as to scare off the ravens.

"_I feel there's a shadow creeping up on me…The wind blows through the streets…Telling me something I don't see..." _Kyrin looked at the ravens and scoffed at them. They think they're better than me for only having one tune in their songs!

"_Draw the line...turn the time...Taking back what was mine...Now I could change almost anything..." _Kyrin's voice was so strong that the ravens were scared off. Kyrin smiled as she kept on singing. _"Hold tight...search for the light...Do I know what's wrong or right...Put the pieces back where they belong..." _Then Kyrin heard the door unlatch and Hiei walk out.

"Oh hi Hiei!" Kyrin said. "How was it?"

Hiei slowly raised his head and Kyrin noticed his eyes looked…groggy like as if he retreated into a nightmare. Kyrin shook it off and went over to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck. As soon as she touched him, Hiei snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Did you say something Kyrin?" Hiei asked. Kyrin wondered if he was okay but asked again anyway.

"How was the whole 'tell me your story and I'll do the surgery' thing?" Hiei grinned a bit.

"He said he'll do it but on one condition." Hiei said. "You have to be there while I'm having the surgery done." Kyrin nodded.

"Like I said Hiei," Kyrin said cheerfully. "I'll be there for you. Now when are you having the surgery?"

"Tomorrow." Hiei answered in a monotone voice. Kyrin noticed and hugged him.

"It'll be okay Hiei." Kyrin reassured him while stroking his hair with her somewhat cold hand. "It's okay. I'll be with you every step of the way." Hiei looked in her eyes and noticed she was telling the honest truth. He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit, making her stick out her tongue at him.

"You're still as playful as a puppy I see…" Hiei joked. Kyrin smiled and saw Hiei cover his mouth when he yawned.

"Somebody's tired!" she said playfully, making Hiei snap out of his drowsiness. He rolled his eyes as he led her back into Shigure's house. Kyrin wondered what he was doing.

"It's okay Kyrin." Hiei reassured her. "Shigure said we could stay for the night in his spare room." Kyrin nodded as she saw the strange talismans and figurines lining the hallway. Hiei pulled her away from a particular looking talisman as he walked through. Kyrin smiled as he protected her from a seal that would've killed her as soon as she touched it.

Hiei opened a certain door and Kyrin saw that Shigure had decent guest rooms. The basic bed to the right of the small room had pale yet inviting sheets on them. Kyrin noticed just then that she was exhausted herself. Both of them had been running all day and both of her legs were slightly sore. Kyrin set her stuff down and went into the bathroom that Hiei said was across the hall. After she changed into her sleepwear, Kyrin came out and smacked into Shigure. Kyrin shuddered and stepped back quickly. She was still hesitant about this man.

"Why do you tremble, little wolf?" Shigure asked. He smiled, knowing that her guard was still up. This girl was smart. Kyrin examined his pierced body before she tried to sidestep out of his way. Instead, he grabbed her on the shoulder and made her face him.

"I ask, why do you tremble?" he asked again. Kyrin avoided eye contact and slowly answered his question.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you really well." Shigure lowered down to her height and looked at her up and down again.

"You really are beautiful for such a young girl." the man complimented. "It must be a blessing for Hiei to see you." Kyrin looked down to the side but Shigure patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's why I asked you to stay by him during the surgery." Shigure explained. Kyrin gave a confused look and the man chuckled.

"I do not usually take in such young boys to have the surgery done and I think he'll cooperate more if you stay by him." Kyrin nodded. That did make sense. Before Shigure left, she ruffled her hair and placed something in Kyrin's hands. It was a small vile of some unknown purple liquid. She sniffed the bottle curiously.

"Have Hiei drink that." Shigure told her while walking down the hallway. "It'll make sure that Hiei will have some of his energy after the surgery is over. If he doesn't drink that, he'll most likely be completely drained of energy and die." Kyrin clenched the vial and went into the bedroom, where Hiei was waiting for her.

Unfortunately, Hiei thought Kyrin would take much longer to change and was changing into his own sleepwear. He whipped around to see Kyrin in shock. Kyrin almost saw the lower half of his body but before she could, she covered the view with her hand and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry I forgot to knock! I didn't see anything!" Kyrin whimpered as she stood outside the door. Kyrin's heart nearly jumped when Hiei opened the door. Kyrin expected him to be mad but his face was calm.

"It's okay Kyrin but I'm glad you didn't see." Hiei said as he stood there in his own sleepwear. Kyrin smiled and hugged him in a thank you. Once again, Kyrin expressed her emotions in physical contact. Not that Hiei minded at all. Ordinarily, he would've shoved someone aside for even touching him but this girl was raised like he was. Alone. Scared. Rejected. He felt a tang of sympathy for this girl who was tortured when she was born like he was. Kyrin looked up at him to see that he was giving her a sad look. She smiled and walked past him, grabbing onto his hand and making him turn towards the window.

"Hey Hiei." Kyrin said. "I'm glad to have met you. You gave me the courage to face all these fears I've been having lately. I was scared to leave the cabin in fear of being rejected. I was afraid of fighting because I feared of the dire consequences of my actions. You also allowed me to come in contact with you, both physically and spiritually, when everyone else would just turn away. Thank you Hiei. Of all the things you've given me throughout the past couple of days, the only thing I ever did was save your life." Hiei looked at her in confusion. What brought this up all of a sudden?

Then he noticed she was holding something behind her back and asked her what it was. She slowly pulled out a small vial containing an unknown purple liquid.

"What is that stuff?" Hiei asked. "Where did you get it from?"

"It's something Shigure gave me." Kyrin explained. "It's something that helps you recover the energy you lose during the surgery." Hiei was hesitant to take it, fearing it was something it would kill him, and didn't take it from her.

"Don't worry." Kyrin reassured him. "I filtered it with my aurora and it's not poison." She removed the cork at the top with her teeth and handed the vial to him. Hiei looked at the vial questioningly. Kyrin was the person he could trust with anything but if this was poison, he would never find his sister. Hiei shook the thought from his mind. Kyrin trusted him with her life and he needed to trust her now. Hiei took a deep breath before bringing the vial to his lips. He drained the vial dry of the liquid and didn't feel any different.

Suddenly, Hiei clutched his stomach, feeling something very weird and unusual. He never felt this kind of sensation before. It was as if something was drawing his power inside him. Then Hiei knew what was going on. His energy was being stored inside of him. If he should run out during the surgery, the spare energy would be released into his body. For now, he felt weak and tried to keep himself upright. His attempt failed and he fell over into unconsciousness...

Kyrin caught him as he fell and she held him with his back pressed against her chest. She noticed his face was draining in color and his breathing was shallow. She wondered what was wrong that was making him feel so sick. He felt his skin become cold as deep lines of exhaustion formed into his peaceful face. Kyrin thought that his soul had just slipped out of his body.

"Hiei, say something..." Kyrin begged the unconscious body of her only friend. There was no response and she worried. Then, Kyrin heard someone come into the doorway. She whipped around to see Shigure staring at Hiei in her arms. Kyrin snarled under her breath and glared at the man who threatened Hiei's life.

"Don't waste your voice, little wolf." Shigure said as he walked over. Kyrin growled and held onto Hiei tighter.

"It's truly okay, little wolf." Shigure assured her. "The boy is asleep. The potion I gave you stored all of his life energy and some of his demon energy into a sensitive seal. When the surgery is over, the energy will be released back into his body. He'll be considerably weaker but he will live." After his explaination, Kyrin snapped at him and lifted Hiei in her arms. She lied him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin like she always did. She felt Shigure come up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He just looks...sad and afraid..." Kyrin said, not facing Shigure. "I'm...just worried about him..." Shigure was amazed at the bond between these two. They shared hopes, pains, dreams, and feelings. He'd never seen such dedication between two living creatures before.

"Well you'd better get some sleep, little wolf." Shigure said, motioning her to the other side of the bed. Kyrin nodded and climbed in the other side. She stared at Shigure for the longest time until he got the message and left. Kyrin nuzzled her head into the pillow and saw Hiei's face slowly regain color. She smiled and pushed some stray hairs out of Hiei's face. He shivered when she came into contact with him. Satisfied with Hiei's face free of stray bangs, she heard thunder coming from outside. She hugged Hiei to comfort herself as she drifted off to sleep in the warm bed.

* * *

**Now we come to the part where Kyrin's going to be right next to Hiei when he has his Jagan put in! Just hope I can get good ideas for this one!**

**Just as a side note, I'm having my story written so that Mukuro doesn't find Hiei's necklace but he finds it back himself as you just read.**

**Thanks to Rae for the reviews and please keep them coming! I love your input!**

**I LOVE reviews! Please send more! Thanks!**

**Oh and the song Kyrin's singing in this chapter is "Time Hollow" by Mouse. It's played in the game Time Hollow for Nintendo DS. It's a mystery game.**


	9. Wolf and Jagan

**Chapter 9: Wolf and Jagan**

* * *

Kyrin noticed the morning sun peeking in through the windows and shook Hiei awake. He was still a bit tired from the energy storing liquid she gave him last night. He felt as if his body wouldn't move. It was as if he felt that weird feeling of having his foot fall asleep throughout his whole body. Kyrin noticed this and lifted him up to a sitting position. She started rubbing his back, undoing the knots in his muscles. Hiei felt the numbness slowly fade as he shook off the drowsiness. After helping him out of bed, Kyrin slung one of his arms over her shoulder, fearing he would fall over from exhaustion. She handed Hiei his clothes and robe and he went into the bathroom to change. He came out in just his black pants and he set his robe and shirt in the bedroom. Wide awake, they went back into Shigure's living room. When they came in, both of them saw Shigure sharpening a circular blade. Kyrin thought it looked really creepy and scary. Hiei didn't have an opinion on it. He just wanted the surgery over with. The man looked up at the children, impressed they woke up this early.

"Shigure, I'm ready." Hiei said with a hint of anger. Kyrin knew Hiei was becoming impatient.

"Not yet you aren't." Shigure retorted. Hiei was about to ask why when all three of them heard Hiei's stomach growl. Hiei looked down embarrassed while Shigure chuckled. Kyrin was about to giggle but in seeing the flush in Hiei's face made her stop immediately.

"You expect to go through with a painful operation on an empty stomach? Not on your life!" the man laughed as he handed Hiei a bowl of cold cereal he made. He figured Hiei would do this and made it just in case. Hiei shrugged and sat down on the floor. Kyrin sat knelt next to him and saw that Hiei was barely eating. His pained face said it all. He wanted the surgery and knew the consequences but he was fearing it would not work. She knelt next to him and began to stroke his hair softly.

"Hiei, please eat something…" Kyrin implored. Hiei hinted her concern and slowly ate the cereal. It wasn't bad but it wasn't like anything Kyrin cooked while they were at the cabin. He would just have to deal. After he finished the bowl, he stood back up and Shigure nodded. He led Kyrin and Hiei into another room which Kyrin guessed was the surgery room.

It was dark and shut off from any other communication. Kyrin felt out of place as she saw Hiei and Shigure walk through the room without any hesitation. Hiei got on the table and Shigure strapped him in. Hearing the cable's lock, Kyrin snapped out of it and went over to Hiei. She looked up at Shigure, who had put on a white surgery mask. Kyrin started to shake and looked at Hiei. His eyes contained determination and such bravery, any warrior would be jealous.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shigure asked Hiei. Hiei just glared at him.

"The fusion between you and the Jagan Eye will be much more painful than you imagine. I have to lock you down to the table to keep you from ripping out your own eyes. I have earplugs for myself." Kyrin wondered if she should get some earplugs herself then dismissed the idea. She'd been through the same pain as Hiei before and she promised she'll be by him every step of the way.

Hiei scoffed. "I won't say a word. Just do it." Kyrin held one of Hiei's strapped hands and nodded. She would hold his hand through the operation, hoping her presence would be some help to him.

"Everyone screams. The only question is what will you say…?" Suddenly, Hiei saw a spinning blade coming straight for his forehead. He hesitated and didn't shut his eyes. Kyrin watched in horror as the blades stuck into Hiei's forehead and he let out a bloodcurdling yell. Kyrin felt Hiei's hand become rigid and hard as the operation continued. Kyrin still held onto Hiei's hand like a lifeboat and didn't let go. Shigure worked as swiftly as he could, feeling slight pity for the girl. Kyrin told Hiei, through her tears, that she was right there. Hiei couldn't feel much of anything except for the extreme pain in his forehead and the gentle hand of his friend in his left hand.

Kyrin saw Shigure take out a scalpel and Kyrin couldn't cover her ears fast enough. Another scream filled the room and her heart broke. Here was her best friend, her only friend she ever had in her life, being tortured on a table of his own free will. What had she done to deserve to hear such pain?

"It's almost done Hiei." Shigure said to the screaming boy. "Just hang onto Kyrin and don't let go."

"Wasn't...planning on it!" Hiei cried as her gripped onto Kyrin's hand with all the strength he could muster. Kyrin's eyes widened as she turned toward him. Hiei was looking at her with blank eyes and faintly saw the tears running down her face. He felt guilty for making her cry like this over him. He was alright. If only he could tell her, she just might calm down.

Hiei squeezed Kyrin's hand, giving her a sign that he was alive and was going to be. He would bear this. He had to. Kyrin would make sure that he would live. She'd be there. He knew she'd be there by him. For a moment, he didn't feel any pain. He was only focused on Kyrin. Shigure was still amazed by the bond between these two.

As the hour dragged itself on, Kyrin felt her hand and arm growing weary of holding onto Hiei's hand too hard for too long. She didn't dare let go though. Her hand was the only thing that calmed down Hiei's pain. Shigure finished adding the final touches to the new eye. Satisfied, he took some bandages and wrapped them around Hiei's forehead. Tears flowed out of Kyrin's eyes when she found out it was over.

The moment was short lived as Kyrin didn't feel Hiei's energy at all. His eyes were closed and he looked like death. Kyrin worried greatly about his life and went over to his face. Kyrin was giving him back energy through her hands.

"No…please…" Kyrin cried. She practically jumped when Shigure put his hand on her shoulder. Kyrin looked up to him and seeing his calm face, she cancelled her power. She wondered what he was thinking.

"He just needs to rest, little wolf," Shigure said. "I'll take him back to your room for you. Don't wake him. The surgery was intense for a young boy such as himself." With that, Shigure lifted Hiei in his arms and carried him back into the guest room. Kyrin wondered if Shigure was really telling the truth but Kyrin followed him anyways. After setting him on the bed, Kyrin sat in the chair next to him and watched him carefully for any signs of life. Shigure was about to walk out when he turned to Kyrin.

"He'll be out for a couple of days you know." He said to the girl, not moving any part of her body as she spoke. Shigure sighed and he left the room.

The next morning, Shigure was the first to wake again. As he went down the hallway, he decided to check on the two children. Kyrin must've given up some time during the night. As he slid the door open, Kyrin was in the chair, out like a light. Shigure couldn't help but smile at the young girl as she kept watch over her friend. That girl was a peculiar one.

Kyrin's eyes fluttered open and turned her head toward Shigure. She rubbed her eyes, which were as blue as sapphires. She blinked toward Shigure and he motioned her to follow him. Kyrin jumped out of the chair and patted Hiei's hand.

"I'll be back soon..." Kyrin whispered to Hiei's sleeping form as she left the room. She closed the door and followed Shigure, who was waiting for her.

"You care for him a lot don't you?" Shigure asked. Kyrin was wondering what he was talking about but answered his question anyway.

"Yes. I do."

"Why do you care for him so much?" Shigure questioned. "He's not your kin."

"He's my only friend!" Kyrin shouted, angry at his questions. Who was he to ask these questions?! Shigure hinted her anger and stepped back.

"Calm down, little wolf." Shigure said, backing off. "I just want to know why a young and polite girl would travel with a boy who's mind is troubled with thoughts."

She was about to say something else when she caught herself. Hiei was troubled in his mind but Kyrin couldn't control that. She usually backed off about that subject. She turned away from him and walked past him.

"Kyrin," Shigure said as she passed by him. "He didn't want me to tell you this but he's been rejected since he was born like you. He told me that his mother loved him but he never felt it in his heart. It was too filled with hatred for those who hated him to notice. He was tossed off the cliff to his tribe and was called the Forbidden Child." Kyrin's heart rose to her throat as she felt sympathetic for Hiei.

"When I asked him about you, you know what he told me?" Shigure asked. Kyrin looked down, not really wanting to hear anymore.

"He told me you're the only thing he looks forward to every morning. The only thing that persuades him to move forward into the world. He continued to say that you supplied the missing piece to the puzzle, whatever that means. In short, he admires you and wants you around more than anything." Shigure was surprised that Kyrin didn't say anything. As he turned around to see her, her body was shaking and tears fell to the floor.

"Tell him that I admire him too but tell him he doesn't have to be afraid to tell me anything." Kyrin said as she wiped her tears and continued walking. Hiei, the most courageous boy she ever met, admired her?! That seemed hard to believe. Not impossible, just hard to believe.

Shigure walked up to her again and handed her a piece of toast. Kyrin looked at it and looked back up to Shigure. He nodded and she took the piece from his hand and began to eat it. It felt good to have something in her stomach. After eating her "breakfast", Kyrin went outside and stretched her muscles. She practiced her punches and kicks on some nearby trees and managed to get only a couple of bruises. It wasn't like her first time, Kyrin reminisced. She remembered the first time she practiced on the trees, Kyrin's legs were so bruised, not an inch of her shins wasn't purple or black. Kiba was furious but he understood her need to protect herself.

After swimming in the nearby lake, Kyrin went back inside. Shigure gave her a couple of clean towels and told her where the shower was. She nodded and went into the bathroom. After turning on the bath and raising the water level high enough, she slipped in and thought about Hiei for a second. The things Shigure told her, she never would have guessed would have happened to him. Being alone and scared. Until now, he's been nothing but alone. Now that she was there by him, Hiei was now able to be free from the curse of loneliness.

The long bath felt good against her skin and she got out of the warm bath. Kyrin drained the water from the tub and dressed her body in the pale pink robe she packed. After drying her hair and body, she hung her towels from the shower curtain rack. She got out of the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. She saw that Hiei was still in the same position as before and his breathing was slowed due to him being asleep. Kyrin quickly changed into her sleepwear and stretched on the floor.

After doing so, she lied on the chair next to Hiei that she slept in last night. Kyrin looked over Hiei just to make sure truly was alright. His heartbeat was normal and he didn't seem to be as pale as before. Suddenly, Kyrin felt a mass amount of energy that was stored deep within Hiei begin to react. She instinctively moved away from him as the energy spread throughout Hiei's entire body. It was the energy the potion stored. Kyrin felt it radiate through Hiei as she slowly walked back over to him.

"Hiei...?" Kyrin whispered. Slowly, the crimson eyes that Kyrin were used to slowly opened. Hiei saw Kyrin's face and tried to say something. He tried to tell her he was okay but he couldn't speak for some reason. Kyrin saw Hiei's eyes and saw they were determined and expressive but his body looked frozen stiff.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kyrin asked. Hiei tried to say something again but his throat felt dry and scratchy. Shigure had warned him that after being unconscious for a while, he would feel heavy for a couple of days. Hiei was glad Kyrin was here though. Her smiling face made him feel better considerably. Kyrin slipped her hand between Hiei's fingers and gripped them, snapping Hiei out of his drowsiness. Despite feeling unbelievably heavy, Hiei managed to slowly rise to a sitting position.

"Hiei, please don't strain yourself..." Kyrin warned with concern. Hiei nodded and leaned his back against the pillows, feeling better than lying flat on his back. Kyrin saw the bandages around Hiei's forehead and looked away, afraid to offend him by staring.

"Looks weird, doesn't it?" Hiei asked. Kyrin hid her face in embarrassment.

"It's okay if you look Kyrin." Hiei said. Kyrin perked up and looked at him. "I mean, I don't mind you looking at it." Kyrin blinked. Was he trying to say something?

Suddenly, they heard strong and powerful thunder from outside. Kyrin ran to the window and saw that it was pouring rain. She went back over to Hiei and sat on the bed across from him.

"What do we do now Kyrin?" Hiei asked. "We can't go anywhere. Not until this blasted thing is healed, that is." Kyrin smiled and rummaged through her backpack she left on the side of the bed. She pulled out Spirit Walker, the sequel to Wolf Brother, from one of the pockets and handed it to Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Apparently, you don't put books back in order Hiei." Kyrin smirked. "That's okay though. I love this series too. I'm going to listen to music for a while okay?" With that, Kyrin pulled out a white iPod and started listening to "Castle in the Sky" when Hiei tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiei asked her. Kyrin turned off her music and took out her earphones. She nodded.

"Why do you listen to music so much? Is there a hidden purpose or do you do it for fun?" Hiei asked. Kyrin thought about her answer for a second. Why did she listen to music? The answer was obvious.

"To put it simply Hiei, music is just a way for me to escape from the world and into the world of my imagination." Kyrin explained. "It's a way to make me feel free from the restraints of the earth. Music is a way for my emotions to be expressed freely without criticism." Hiei blinked at her answer. That was a good reason. Tired of thinking, he set the book Kyrin handed him on the bedside table.

"You okay Hiei?" Kyrin asked, making Hiei chuckle a bit.

"I'm...just a little tired that's all..."

"Okay. Do you want me to sing something for you?"

Hiei thought about it. "Only if it's something you don't have to cry yourself to sleep by." Kyrin looked away, remembering the day she sang one song that made Hiei burst out of the cabin. She searched her mind and her iPod for a song and found the perfect one.

_"Midnight...Not a sound from the pavement...Has the moon lost her memory...She is smiling alone...In the lamp light the withered leaves collect at my feet...and the wind begins to moan..." _Hiei liked this song. He loved hearing Kyrin sing it. She always knew how to make him smile with such simple things. He felt comfortable in the bed and felt his eyelids as they slid shut.

_"Memory...All alone in the moonlight...I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then...I remember the time I knew what happiness was...Let the memory live again..."_

Kyrin finished her song and looked over at a sleeping Hiei. He needed the rest. Kyrin went back into her chair and fell asleep soon as well. Meanwhile, something was stirring in the wind of the storm...

* * *

**Okay this one's done! Let me know if it starts to get too boring. Trust me, the next part is going to stir up trouble for Kyrin and Hiei. Hope everything is doing well for all you people reading this! As always, please review!**


	10. Wolf and Tragedy

**Chapter 10: Wolf and Tragedy**

* * *

It had been several days since Hiei had the Jagan put in. He hated it. He had to lie in bed all day with no time outside. The only thing that made it better was the Spirit Walker book that Kyrin got him from the cabin. Kyrin had asked Shigure if she could cook for the three of them. At first, Shigure didn't want her to hurt herself in the kitchen. After she cooked some curry and rice, Shigure was surprised that the girl could cook so well. While they ate, Kyrin took some curry back to Hiei for him to eat. She wanted him to regain his strength. He was regaining color, which was a good sign.

She went to the door and knocked with her free hand. Kyrin heard the sheets rustle and figured Hiei was slowly sitting up. When she heard her friend tell her to come in, she used her elbow to open the door and she saw Hiei staring off out the window. Kyrin went over to him and set the tray of food on the nightstand. Hiei looked at the brownish yellow food and the white rice. It still smelled good, but then again, everything was good when Kyrin made it.

"Go ahead Hiei." Kyrin smiled. "It's my favorite food. I made sure it wasn't super spicy but not too bland either." Hiei picked up the bowl and got the chopsticks. He just noticed that on the opposite ends of them, a black dragon and a white wolf were painted on. They looked like someone took their time on it.

"You like it?" Kyrin asked. In reaction, Hiei turned around and looked at her. "I...made them myself. Looking for the right type of wood was a pain..." She stuck out her hands, covered in bandages and Hiei saw that those kinds of cuts were made from splinters. He frowned. She cared about him too much. He shouldn't have gotten close to her but it was too late. Hiei did want to be around her but not nearly as most as she wanted him around. They were partners and friends. He didn't have any romantic feelings about her though. Still, Hiei had to wonder if Kyrin had any feelings about him.

"Hiei, your curry is getting cold..." Kyrin said, giving him a sympathetic look. "Is something wrong?"

"No...I'm just thinking..." Hiei replied. He sighed and grabbed a chunk of rice with some curry with his chopsticks. At least it smelled good. He ate the food and he felt...better. Slightly spicy yes but it was good. Kyrin smiled as he ate some more of the curry and rice. He noticed her watching and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Kyrin apologized. Hiei sighed. She apologized way too often. "Do you want me leave you to eat?" That question made Hiei think a bit. Did he want her to stay or leave? In the end, she shook her head in a no. He wanted her to stay.

After a couple of minutes, Hiei, full of curry and rice, lied back down.

"Thanks Kyrin." Hiei said. "I know I'm not paying my dues for you cooking for me like this."

"Aw don't apologize Hiei!" Kyrin grinned slyly. "You're the one on the sick bed. You need to get better so we can go back to travelling!" Kyrin always seemed overjoyed on the topic of seeing the world. He guessed that she was bored of sitting around in the cabin. Who wouldn't? Hiei hated being indoors all the time. He needed fresh air. Speaking of which, it was getting too stuffy in here. Just then, Shigure came in.

"What is it Shigure?" Kyrin asked politely. The man went over to Hiei and looked at the bandages on Hiei's forehead with keen eyes. Hiei was wondering what he was doing. In the end, Shigure raised his head and nodded.

"Hiei, your Jagan Eye should be healed by now. You may leave." Hiei cheered in his mind. Finally, he was free from this place. He just took note of Kyrin gripping onto his hand protectively. What was she thinking?

"Just don't be reckless..." Kyrin whispered to Hiei as she helped him get out of bed. After Shigure left the hallway, Kyrin started packing her other clothes and her books. Hiei, meanwhile, changed into his robe and pants in the bathroom. When he came back, he saw that Kyrin was making the bed. Why the heck did she want to make everything perfect? Hiei dismissed that as part of her nature.

"You know, I can clean all this up while you go get changed." Hiei suggested. Kyrin perked up and nodded. She walked by him and went to go get changed. Hiei slightly smirked as he caught the scent of her hair as she passed. It still smelled like a garden. He shook his head, snapping him out of his illusion and went back over to the bed. As he said he would, Hiei started packing Kyrin's backpack. He noticed she had the painting from the yeti's cave with her. He was curious as to why she wanted it but didn't want to pry. At least, not right now. He packed her various books and her iPod was a must. He noticed she already packed her clothes and let them be. They were ready to move out of here.

"I'm back!" Kyrin cheered as she came back into the room in a brown earthy shirt and short denim shorts. She was wearing a brown wooden bracelet. Kyrin was also wearing those popular shoes almost everybody wore or owned. What were they called again? Converse? Anyways, he liked her outfit and told her it suited her. She thanked him while putting the backpack on her back.

"You ready?" Kyrin asked Hiei as they were at the front door. He nodded and Kyrin looked back over at Shigure, who was sharpening his weapon.

"Thanks for everything Shigure." Kyrin smiled and ran outside into the forest, Hiei close behind her. Kyrin felt the wind through her hair and felt a whole lot better than being stuck around that house. She knew Hiei felt better than she did. Even though he didn't show it on the outside, Kyrin knew that he felt happy to feel the fresh air on his face. Hiei looked over to her and looked at her questioningly and asked what she was staring at. Kyrin shook her head and told him it was nothing.

When it began to grow dark, Kyrin and Hiei decided to stop by a nearby village to stock up on food. In the marketplace, Hiei found some jerky while Kyrin found some bottles of water. They also found some fruit and some snacks just in case one of them got slightly hungry. Kyrin paid for the food and Hiei put it all in her backpack. Instead of running off again and getting lost in the woods, Kyrin and Hiei agreed to rest on the outskirts of the village and sleep in one of the trees. Kyrin turned into her wolf form and jumped in Hiei's arms. Hiei sat the backpack on a sturdy branch while he sat down, resting his back against the tree trunk. He settled Kyrin in his lap and watched her curl up against his chest. Hiei rested his arms around her and she licked his right hand in appreciation. He held her closer to him, to make sure she won't fall out of the tree, and tilted his head over to the side. Kyrin looked up at Hiei and smiled when she saw he was already asleep. She figured that the surgery drained more out of him than she first initially thought. Listening to the crickets' chirping and Hiei's slow breathing, she slowly fell into sleep herself.

Unknown to either of them, someone was watching them.

"Look at 'em...A demon and a half breed...being friends...Disgusting..." the man muttered to no one. He looked down at the wolf, nuzzling into the fire demon's arms as she dreamed. The man reached around the wolf's neck, ready to strangle her to death. He froze when the fire demon moaned in his sleep. The man was sure that if he even grazed the wolf's fur, he would waken instantly and kill him. He removed his hand and moved away from the sleeping pair. The man would kill that girl eventually. Right now, he needed to have them seperated.

The next morning, Hiei woke up to Kyrin fast asleep in his arms. He slipped on the backpack and jumped down from the tree silently, as to not wake the wolf in his arms. Hiei started walking through the forest away from the village, knowing Kyrin would want to run as soon as she woke up. He felt the sun on him and felt considerably better. He felt as if the sun was accepting him in this world too, even the darkest of shadows. He felt the wolf wriggle in her dreams and made sure that she wouldn't fall out of his arms.

After walking for about half an hour, the girl started to wake. She blinked her eyes open and saw someone looking down at her with crimson eyes. She smiled. She knew those eyes anywhere.

"Morning." Hiei said to her as he set Kyrin down on the ground. She turned into her human form and smiled at Hiei.

"Thanks." Kyrin said as she saw her backpack on his shoulders. He smiled and walked on, Kyrin next to him. He admitted she was taking a liking to this girl. He'd never really associated with females up to now and realized they aren't all cruel like the ones that threw him away from his mother at birth. Unlike them, Kyrin actually gave him a chance. He respected her for it.

Continuing on through the forest, Hiei and Kyrin came upon a cliffside. The view was breathtaking as there were mountains as far as the eye could see. Hiei had to admit. The view was really amazing. Just then, Kyrin heard a distress call from a small animal. She turned toward the direction of the whimpering and saw that the call was coming from the side of the cliff. She peeked over the edge and saw a bear cub hanging on for dear life on the side of the cliff. Panicking, Kyrin slowly went down to help the bear. Hiei disapproved highly.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiei roared.

"Hiei, this guy needs help." Kyrin said as she made her way down. She was almost near the bear.

"Are you sure about this Kyrin?"

"Positive Hiei. Just make sure I don't fall okay?" With that, Hiei nodded and kept himself ready to catch her if she did fall. Kyrin slowly came to the ledge the cub was on. The cub was too afraid to pay attention and kept crying out for help. She reached out to the little cub and it turned toward her with panicked eyes. It tried to move away from her but lost its grip on the ledge. Kyrin caught the cub just in time with her hand and pulled the crying cub into her chest. It gripped onto her tightly as she made her way up the cliff.

Horror flashed through her as the cliff began to collapse. She had to get this cub to safety unless her actions would be for naught.

"Catch!" she yelled up to Hiei as she tossed the cub up to him. As he caught it, he fell backwards, still hanging onto the squriming cub. Hiei stood back up and looked back toward Kyrin. She was still climbing as fast as her legs would take her. He ignored the squealing cub as he kept his eyes on Kyrin as she made her way up.

Suddenly, a giant falcon as big as a house snatched Kyrin off the cliff. Hiei's eyes widened as he looked up at the bird in anger. Kyrin tried to pry herself free but it was to no avail. The damned bird's talons held fast around her body.

"HIEI!" Kyrin screamed to her frined. Hiei set the cub down as he charged at the bird angrily. He forgot the cliff was there and started to fall but the cub grabbed onto his robe quickly with its teeth. Now, he was grateful that Kyrin saved the cub. Sadly, he watched in horror as the bird flew away from him.

"KYRIN!" Hiei yelled toward the mountains. He didn't hear anything except the echo of his scream as he watched the bird fly off.

* * *

**Fate's just cruel to these two isn't it? Well find out in the next chapter if Hiei's going to get Kyrin back!**

**You might find out what the cub's purpose in the plot is too! Plus, you'll find out just what that man's plan is for these two!**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**


	11. Wolf and Chase

**Chapter 11: Wolf and Chase**

* * *

"Dammit!" Hiei yelled to the sky as he punched the ground. How could he have let that damned bird take her? He mentally kicked himself. Cause he was a moron, that's how. Why didn't he just try to shoot the bird down? He could have done anything else but the only thing he did was run after the bird like a fool and almost fell off the damn cliff!

He punched the ground repeatedly again and again until he saw blood appearing on the rocks that he slammed his fists into. After a while, he stopped and turned toward the bear cub that was washing its paws.

"This is all your fault you know that?!" Hiei yelled, startling the cub. "What were you doing next to a cliffside anyway?!" Then, the cub started crying and Hiei didn't care. He was too angry at the bird, the cub, but mostly himself. The cub stopped sobbing when he noticed Hiei's knuckles were bleeding. Hiei glared at the cub as it came closer but it didn't stop. He moved away from the cub but it kept coming closer.

He wondered what the cub was thinking but he remembered Shigure saying that he would be able to read another's mind with the Jagan. Hiei wondered if animals applied but he would give it a shot. He slowly took off the bandages and closed his eyes. The Jagan opened and started glowing.

"_Is the Red Eyed Black Tailless alright? The Warm Red is coming out of his paw…" _Hiei gasped when he heard the cub's thoughts. It reminded him of Wolf Brother when it was viewed from the wolf's point of view. It was exactly the same. As Hiei was wondering what how the cub would help, the cub licked his face innocently.

"_The Red Eyed Black Tailless is trembling...badly…"_ Hiei looked himself over and found out he was shaking violently. What was wrong with him? He wasn't scared but he was worried. About Kyrin. He sighed as he picked up the cub. He took off the backpack and found a small plastic bag. He wasn't sure how dirty the cub was and didn't want Kyrin to get upset. He put the cub inside the plastic bag and tied him in. He zipped up the backpack so only the cub's head and forepaws could move freely and put the backpack on his back.

"Don't get out of there you hear me?" Hiei threatened the cub as he slowly went down the cliff. The cub had no intention of leaving the backpack. He had lost his mother and father in a recent fire and had nowhere to run. Besides, he felt warm being next to another living thing. He hadn't felt it in a while and missed it.

When Hiei made it down to the solid ground, he started running in the direction of the bird. He was going to kill that bird for kidnapping Kyrin. The cub hung on for dear life as Hiei was running. He hid inside the backpack.

---

Meanwhile, Kyrin was struggling against the bird's talons. She started biting on them when she was shaken off and dropped in a cave. Kyrin landed roughly on the cold rocks and the falcon flew to the cave's opening. She thought it was her imagination when she thought she heard it laugh.

Suddenly, the falcon glowed in orange and yellow light, like the sun itself. Kyrin turned away from the bright light and the falcon revealed itself to be a man, dressed in golden armor. He glared down at her with stinging gold eyes through his brownish blonde hair. He looked so regal and fair for a kidnapper, Kyrin summarized.

"So you're the half breed huh?" he said in a gentle voice. Kyrin heard his sly voice and it reminded her of interrogators she'd seen on the shows Kiba watched.

"So what if I am?" Kyrin retorted. Instantly the man was in front of her, smirking evilly. It was official. Kyrin did not like this man. He was way too nice and manipulating. He grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head towards him. The nerve of him touching her!

"Well, you're human in appearance but you have demon energy. I'm guessing you are the half breed." He grabbed onto her chin harder and Kyrin winced. Kyrin took note that he loved torturing others.

"You're pretty innocent-looking for a half breed…" he observed. She was rather pretty with her brown hair and blue eyes. No wonder the fire demon fell for her. Unlike him, however, he wasn't weak minded. The girl was glaring at him with her sapphire eyes and he grew tired of her face. He slapped her.

Kyrin was appalled. He didn't just touch her but he hit her! Who did this man think he was? She turned back to him with a face just like stone, something Hiei taught her.

"Who are you anyway?" Kyrin asked in a monotone. She was surprised she sounded like that. So dead and quick to the point, just like Hiei said to do. Hiei was such a lifesaver right now.

"I'm Solaris." he said in a calm tone. Kyrin hated his guts. He read about him in one of her books. He was a sun demon. Sun demons were peaceful creatures but Solaris is one of the few sun demons who don't take kindly to unnatural creatures. He would kill a kitten just because it had two faces at birth. Kyrin spat at him in her mind but made no adjustments in her facial expression to avoid being hit again. She felt the heat in her cheek from the slap and kept her stare. Please come soon Hiei, Kyrin thought.

Solaris hated that look in her face but didn't do anything. The girl was already damned. With that, he threw her into the back of the cave. She hit the wall and lied on the floor.

"Stay there." Solaris warned. The girl was smart and stayed there. Soon, the sky became dark.

---

Hiei kept running in the direction the damned bird ran and saw the sky getting dark. He noticed that the cub was watching him.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked. Again he read its mind.

"_I want you to rest, Red Eyed Black Tailless. You're going slower and slower…" _Hiei looked at the trees and noticed the cub was right. He was slowing down. Dammit. He couldn't slow down now. Kyrin was in trouble and she needed him.

Unexpectedly, Hiei's legs gave and he fell forward. Hiei shook the dirt off his face. He would've made it farther if it wasn't for the cub. Its weight was slowing him down considerably and he probably would have made it there by nightfall if it wasn't for it. He wanted to get rid of it but he felt the cub not having anywhere to go and didn't let it go. Plus, Kyrin was going to ask him about it. With heavy eyelids and pain in his knuckles and feet, he slowly slid into darkness.

---

_So the Red Eyed Black Tailless finally fell asleep. I'm glad._

Cub crawled out of the backpack, went over to his torso, and lifted one of his arms. He nuzzled into the Red Eyed Black Tailless' chest. He smiled as he felt the heat from his body warm up the Red Eyed Black Tailless. He needed the warmth more than he did. His furless body was not a good defense for the chill of the night and he needed to get the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless.

The Red Eyed Black Tailless was very different from other animals he'd seen. He had a flowing black pelt, no fur anywhere except on his head, and he had a purple eye in the middle of his brow. Cub was indeed surprised at the Red Eyed Black Tailless. He could run as fast as the Light That Strikes that falls down from the Up. Cub remembered that it was the Light That Strikes that started the Bright Beast That Bites Hot in the forest he lived in. He made it out but his parents did not make it. As he was running away from the Bright Beast That Bites Hot, he fell off that cliff and to be later be rescued by the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless.

Cub turned toward the Red Eyed Black Tailless' face and knew he was upset. His body was stiff and unmoving as he slept that Cub could have mistaken him for being Not Breath. Cub could tell that his mind was troubled with thoughts about losing the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless. She was so special to the Red Eyed Black Tailless. Were they mates? Cub sniffed the Red Eyed Black Tailless lightly to make sure.

_They aren't mates, _Cub thought. _But the way they are so close to one another, they could be easily mistaken. _Cub smiled as he thought about the Red Eyed Black Tailless seeing the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless again. The Blue Eyed Brown Tailless was indeed beautiful. When Cub first saw her as she came down the cliff, he thought she was a Tailless with Wings and was startled off the ledge he was hanging on. When she caught him, Cub found out she was not a Tailless with Wings even though her eyes shone with great kindness. Cub could understand how the Red Eyed Black Tailless felt when he was around the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless. She could make anyone feel happy.

When he saw the bird take the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless in its wretched talons, Cub was outraged. He wasn't worthy to touch his savior. Then, he saw the Red Eyed Black Tailless from the corner of his eye charge at the bird in a blinding rage. Cub ran up to him and caught him just before he fell. Cub felt him squirming but kept a firm grip on him. He knew that the Red Eyed Black Tailless was mad and he had all the right to be but Cub didn't let go. If he did, the Red Eyed Black Tailless would have surely died.

Cub felt responsible and the Red Eyed Black Tailless made sure he knew it. He yelled at him after he repeatedly hurt his forepaw back up on the cliff. After putting him in the pouch on his back, he threatened Cub not to get out of it. Cub made sure to never leave that pouch, no matter how fast the Red Eyed Black Tailless ran. He actually liked being close to the Red Eyed Black Tailless. When he was running, Cub cradled to the side that was against the Red Eyed Black Tailless' back. It felt warm and safe, much like when he cuddled next to his parents.

Then, he felt the Red Eyed Black Tailless groan and mutter nonsense. The Red Eyed Black Tailless kept shaking his head and Cub wondered what was wrong. He assumed he was having a vivid dream. Cub nuzzled under Red Eyed Black Tailless' chin and he quieted down slightly. With the Eye That Glows White high in the Up, Cub fell asleep along with the Red Eyed Black Tailless. The Blue Eyed Brown Tailless was kind enough to save his life and now they must save hers.

---

Hiei was surrounded by a strange darkness. It felt unnatural and weird.

_"Of course it's weird." _Hiei said to no one. "_It's a dream."_

Suddenly, he found himself on the mountain again. It was snowing lightly and he felt the cold air against his cheeks. The wind was blowing softly in his ears as he found himself looking around at nothing but pine trees. Hiei felt as if the trees were closing in on him and didn't move. The trees hid shadows that Hiei recognized. Some of them looked like the bandits he thought were his family. They were glaring at him as if they had never seen him before. They stepped toward him, weapons at the ready. Hiei stepped back away from them. The bandits were going to kill him.

Hiei sensed another presence and turned around to see the ice maidens of the village he was born in. Their eyes were cold and steely as they went for him. Hiei saw more demons coming in from the forest. Soon, humans came in from the shadows. There were thousands of them. They only had one thing in common. All of them came to kill him.

He tried to run but he felt his body locked to the ground. He couldn't move at all. Hiei tried to summon flames but it was no good. Somehow, his powers were gone. When he reached for his sword, it wasn't there. The sheath wasn't there either. It was as if his own dreams were turning against him. The mob was too thick now. They were practically in his face. He closed his eyes, ready for the impending threat that would kill him.

Hiei felt no pain for the longest time. There were no slashes of weapons nor did he feel any pain in his body. Something was wrong. There wasn't any noise, except for a slow song that played faintly in the background. Hiei had heard this song before. How could he forget? Hiei watched Kyrin dance in the snow to this song. When he was curious, he asked her what creature made such a sound. She told him that the title of the song was Moongate and it was perfomed by Secret Garden. It was the most beautiful song Hiei had heard in his life. It had no lyrics but it seemed to tell a story.

As if on cue, a gentle presence wrapped around his chest. Hiei's eyes shot open as he saw that the mob had vanished. He looked down to see what had grabbed him when he saw two arms wrapping around him. White light was faintly glowing from the arms and the sleeves were white. Hiei turned his head to look at the person that was holding him.

It was none other than Kyrin herself, in her half human half wolf form. Hiei saw the snow white ears perk out of her head as her now white hair flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes were still blue as they looked at him but her pupils were slits instead of round circles. Hiei noticed something moving down by her hip and saw that a white tail was swishing silently in the snow. Her long white robe flowed down to the snow. The sleeves went to her wrists before they stopped at her hands. Hiei noticed that her nails were longer and more pointed.

_"Hiei..."_ Kyrin whispered in the voice that made everything sound like a dream. Hiei saw that her canines were pointed as well. Kyrin slowly looked down to the ground and sat down gracefully in the snow. Hiei went down to his knees like she did. She put her hand on his and talked to him in the same tone again.

_"Hiei...It's alright..." _Kyrin said while turning her eyes straight into his. Hiei's eyes widened at the Kyrin before her. She was being so regal and polite. He was starting to wonder if this was really Kyrin. Kyrin moved the hand that was on Hiei's hand up in front of his chest. Hiei watched as she put her fingers on his chest where his core was. Slowly, she pressed forward gently with her hand and spread her fingers out so that the palm of her hand was flat against his chest.

_"I know you're upset that I'm gone right now...but I know you'll find me..." _Kyrin said, looking into Hiei's eyes. _"I'll be waiting Hiei..."_ Slowly, the white glow began to grow.

_"Kyrin wait!"_ Hiei said, reaching out to her. _"Where are you? Can you tell me?"_

_"I'm sorry Hiei..." _Kyrin whispered and Hiei heard her voice echo. _"I don't even know where I am myself..." _Hiei sighed in defeat as he looked down at the ground. Then, he felt Kyrin's hand brush his cheek and pulled his face back up to see her.

_"You are strong Hiei..." _Kyrin said. _"I know you will rescue me..." _The glow became brighter and Hiei had to squint slightly. He felt Kyrin's hand leave his face.

_"Whatever happens, don't give up..." _Kyrin smiled as she slowly started to fade in the light. The music began to fade too as it came to its end.

_"If you have to scale the highest mountains, I'll wait for you...If you have to cross the grandest oceans, I'll wait for you...If you have to journey the broadest fields, I'll wait for you...No matter how much time it takes, I'll still wait for you..."_

Hiei felt himself shake as tears fell down his frozen face. She trusted him. She truly trusted him. Hiei felt stronger and more determined. He would find her and she would wait for him until he gets there, no matter how long it takes. He nodded, understanding her message. Kyrin smiled as she faded into the growing light. Hiei covered his face as the light engulfed him as well...

---

Hiei's eyes blinked open. The sky was a deep orange of the sunrise. The clouds where still light blue in color as they passed by in the sky. He felt the cub underneath his arm and was slightly startled. The cub blinked its eyes open and stared at Hiei. Hiei picked up the cub, put him back in the backpack, and set off again. He felt the cub move in the backpack and sighed. If only he were as innocent as that cub, then things would be different. Hiei broke out into a sprint to rid himself of the envy. After a good run, Hiei stopped to catch his breath.

The cub popped its head out of the backpack and let out a yawn. Hiei turned around to see the cub staring right at him. Unexpectedly, the cub raised one of its paws and touched Hiei's face. He's just like a baby, Hiei thought.

Accidentally, the cub swiped the claw that was on Hiei's face, scratching his cheek. Hiei didn't feel any blood but felt his face. The cub's claws weren't sharp yet so the damage was minor. Hiei turned back to the cub angrily as he slammed the backpack on the ground.

"What did you do that for?!" Hiei yelled. The cub shrunk back into the backpack and Hiei calmed himself down. Why was he yelling at a creature who was smaller and more vulnerable than him? Hiei remembered himself doing that when he was with the bandits but now that he thought about it, it wasn't right. He slowly reached down to the cub and ruffled the fur on its head. In a thank you, the cub licked his fingers. He put the backpack back on and ran as fast as he could toward that bird.

---

Kyrin awoke when daylight came through the cave and onto the mat she was sleeping on. Hiei still hadn't come. What was taking him? Though, he was getting used to the Jagan and was probably on his way. She lied back against the cave wall and waited anxiously for Hiei to come and rescue her.

She would have saved herself but Solaris used some strange power while he flew her over here in his talons. She couldn't summon her aurora nor transform into her wolf form. She sighed as she sat in the corner. Kyrin looked up at the sunstreaked sky. Hiei will find her, one way or another.

Just then, Solaris came into her line of vision and looked at her with eyes full of thought. Kyrin knew he was thinking about killing her or selling her to make money.

After looking her over for a few minutes, Solaris went back outside and sharpened his blade. He would kill her now...

* * *

**Hoo boy! Hiei'd better step on it!**

**As a note, I'm calling the bear Cub right now because he truly doesn't have a name. I don't want you guys to get confused and/or irritated if I keep calling him "he" or "him".**

**Here are the translations for Cub's words in case they don't make sense. **

**- Red Eyed Black Tailless = Hiei**

**- Blue Eyed Brown Tailless = Kyrin**

**- Light That Strikes = lightning**

**- Up = sky**

**- Bright Beast That Bites Hot = fire**

**- Not Breath = dead**

**- Tailless with Wings = angel**

**- Tailless = human**

**- Eye That Glows White = moon**

**I love reviews and I'm out of school! YAYZ! So I might be updating more often! Thank gawd for summer!**


	12. Wolf and Hero

**Chapter 12: Wolf and Hero**

* * *

Hiei kept on running through the forest, desperate to get to Kyrin before she was harmed in any way. He remembered his dream clearly of her telling him to rescue her. He was going to save her. That was a promise.

The cub trembled when he felt Hiei's energy as he ran toward the mountains where Kyrin was held. He felt Hiei's raw determination and the answer was clear. He had feelings for Kyrin. The cub smiled as he hid inside the backpack.

---

Kyrin heard Solaris as he sharpened his blade. He was going to make the kill. Kyrin sighed impatiently. She prayed for Hiei to come quickly when he heard Solaris come back into the cave in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyrin asked, trying to stall him and make time for Hiei.

"Because you're not a natural creature in this realm. I thought it was obvious." Solaris replied, placing venom in his words. Kyrin recognized it right away and glared at him. He was despicable as he was sly. Why did he have to have such a regal face? Why must a murderer of all that was different have to look so innocent? Kyrin snapped out of her daydream just in time to avoid the blade that almost pierced her skull.

"Do you want to die painfully? I wouldn't argue." Solaris asked Kyrin. What a revolting man, Kyrin thought. She jumped to the right as the blade almost took off her leg. Kyrin ran as fast as she could avoid being hit. So far, she was successful and unscathed. She noticed Solaris was getting irritated. Who cares what that fool is thinking, Kyrin thought. All I know is that he can kiss my…

Suddenly a flash of solar fire came from Solaris' hand and Kyrin was hit with a burst of the flare. Kyrin screeched in pain as her clothes were singed. Her body was slightly crisped. Being part wolf that was born of ice, she was slightly sensitive to fire.

As Solaris launched another flare assault on Kyrin, she jumped out of the way, feeling her skin crack from the burns on her skin. She winced as she dodged another attack. She jumped over one and roundhouse kicked Solaris square in the jaw.

"You insolent little…!" Solaris yelled as he turned into his falcon form. He chased Kyrin down the mountain. As she came down slowly, she dodged Solaris' talons from scraping her off the cliff. As he chased after her through the forest, Kyrin ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Sadly, she was caught again. His talons grabbed her around her body. He was going to squeeze the life out of her right then and there. Kyrin felt her insides beginning to be cut off and she cried out in pain.

"Such a pathetic creature," Solaris crooned, making Kyrin sick. She felt the circulation in her arms and legs being cut off. Guess this is what I deserve, for living as a half breed, Kyrin thought.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

Solaris turned toward the noise and Hiei brought his sword down, slashing on his eyes. Solaris dropped Kyrin as he writhed in pain in the sky. Just before Kyrin hit the ground, Hiei caught her in his free arm. She was so overjoyed to see him; she hugged him around the neck.

"Hiei, I thought I would never see you again…" Kyrin sobbed into his shoulder. "But I knew you would save me…"

"Thanks for the faith." Hiei replied, wiping away her tears with his free hand, slowly setting her down.

"I'll take care of the bird brain. Oh and I brought you something." Hiei took off the backpack and handed it to Kyrin. After Hiei leaped off to fight Solaris, Kyrin opened the backpack to see the furry face of the bear cub she saved. Kyrin smiled as the bear cub licked her cheek and held its paws out in a hug. Kyrin hugged the cub close to her chest as Solaris landed on the ground in his human form.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?!" Hiei yelled as he landed in front of Kyrin protectively. Kyrin gripped onto the cub harder as if on instinct. Solaris got back up and made a sword appear in his hand with his energy. He charged at Hiei, fury in his eyes. Hiei parried him and shoved him away. Once the fight was a safe distance away, Kyrin let go of the cub and held it like a baby. Kyrin laughed as she saw the cub's face turn to awe as he watched the fight.

---

Cub was glad the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless was back. He missed her deeply. Now she was holding him as he watched Red Eyed Black Tailless fight a Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless. Cub didn't like the Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless. As Red Eyed Black Tailless brought his Mighty Claw down on his, the Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless had a hint of eagerness in his eyes. It was an eagerness to kill. He wanted to kill all of them, even the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless.

Filled with rage, the Red Eyed Black Tailless slammed his Mighty Claw on the Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless' own Mighty Claw and it resulted in a big clang. Cub had to cover his ears but he was surprised that both fighting Taillesses didn't flinch at all. Cub could sense the Red Eyed Black Tailless' anger has he lashed at the Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless. He put every ounce of energy into his attacks. This was not a side that Cub had ever seen before. According to the trembling he felt from the arms that held him, neither did the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless.

---

Hiei attacked with everything he had, having a need to kill this evil man who hurt Kyrin. He saw the red mark on her face and assumed he slapped her. When he read his mind, not only did he confirm it, he had pleasure in it. Hiei grinded out an assault with his sword, making multiple clangs in the air and sparks between their weapons.

It was too late for him. He dug his own grave by harming her. Hiei flashed his eyes angrily at Solaris and started going at him in a blinding rage. Swinging his blade wildly, Hiei managed to slice up Solaris' arms pretty well but they were just scratches compared to Solaris blocking his attacks and slashing at his torso.

Kyrin watched Hiei wide eyed as he was fighting. He was fighting with amazing skill until his eyes flashed. He was too angry. Kyrin sensed the pain in his mind as he went after Solaris. Kyrin looked at Hiei's eyes and shuddered. It was as if a beast took him over. He wasn't him anymore.

Hiei finally managed a fatal blow over the head and brought down Solaris forever. He was panting heavily and he knelt down on one knee and held himself up by his sword. He may have killed Solaris but he was hurt himself. He noticed he was bleeding badly in his chest and could barely breathe. How could he have let this happen? Just then, he felt a slight chill go through his body as Kyrin placed her hands slightly on his shoulders. Hiei looked up to her in alarm then saw her torn eyes. They were tired and worried. He chuckled a bit and managed to get to his feet.

"Hiei, please…You're bleeding…" Kyrin begged. Hiei kept walking through the forest, despite his stomach burning and head throbbing.

"I'm fine Kyrin…" Hiei said looking back to her. He looked back to the path in front of him and kept walking. In a few minutes, he leaned against a tree and Kyrin rushed over to him.

"Hiei please…don't move…You'll bleed to death if you keep this up…" Hiei jerked away from her and gripped his stomach that was screaming in pain. Hiei tasted blood in his mouth as he tried to get back up again. He only managed a few steps before falling over again, this time, the pain slowly faded as he lay in the grass…

---

Cub saw Blue Eyed Brown Tailless as she went over to the Red Eyed Black Tailless as he fell over onto the ground. He was losing a lot of Warm Red from his body and he smelled slightly of Not Breath. Cub grew worried of the Red Eyed Black Tailless but the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless slowly picked up the Red Eyed Black Tailless on her back and walked slowly through the forest path. As he was walking beside the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless, he heard the Red Eyed Black Tailless breath shallowly and mutter some nonsense as he slept.

After a while, they came upon a cave that was large enough for them all. It would be a good shelter against the elements while the Red Eyed Black Tailless recovered. As the Blue Eyed Brown Tailless set him down, Cub heard his weight hit the ground and assumed he was quite heavy. The Blue Eyed Brown Tailless didn't waste time as she slowly took off the Red Eyed Black Tailless' pelt. Cub was shocked to see how much damage he had taken. There was Warm Red everywhere on his furless chest and he was quite thin. Cub realized that the Red Eyed Black Tailless' weight was mostly from the mass of muscles in his body. Seeing how brave he faced the Gold Eyed Blonde Tailless, Cub started to get jealous of the Red Eyed Tailless.

---

"His cuts are major…" Kyrin whispered as she got some gauze from her backpack. Hiei was badly hurt from his struggle and she scrambled to patch up his wounds. Hiei was seriously injured and was bleeding everywhere. Kyrin took some bandages from her backpack and started wrapping Hiei's wounds. She heard him wince as she lifted his back to wrap him up with the bandages. She didn't want to hurt him any more than he was already.

After patching up his wounds, Kyrin lied him down on the floor after putting a small pillow she had under his head. She also laid a blanket over him as well and he turned over in his sleep. Kyrin pecked him on the cheek and she lied down next to him. She transformed into her wolf form and curled up around his head to keep him warm. She motioned the transfixed cub to go over to her and he eagerly ran over to her. The cub lied on her back and fell asleep instantly as snow fell from the sky.

---

To the whines and cries of the cub, Kyrin awoke in alarm to quiet him down. Kyrin was afraid that the cub's whines would wake up Hiei. She looked down at Hiei, who was still asleep and sighed in relief. Kyrin transformed back into her human form and went out of the cave, with the cub following behind her.

Kyrin smiled as she saw her small furry help and she found a small fallen branch. This would be perfect for firewood. She showed the small branch to the cub and the cub sniffed it. Kyrin put the branch in his mouth and took it out again. The cub nodded and ran through the forest. Kyrin proceeded to find some more firewood.

As she was heading back to the cave, she saw the cub as it ran up to her. She saw that in its mouth were a couple more sticks for firewood. The cub put them down in front of her and she caressed his head. She picked up the sticks and walked into the cave.

When she got into the cave, Hiei was still asleep. She moved down next to him and started collecting the sticks together. Kyrin got some matches from her backpack and stroke one on the box. The match tip was lit and she set the sticks aflame. Kyrin also added some spare paper she had in her sketchbook to feed the flame. After several minutes, the fire was great and its warmth through the entire cave. She pulled out a small metal pot she got from the cabin and filled it with water from one of the water bottles. She was going to make some hot chocolate.

---

Hiei felt his body when he regained consciousness. It was as heavy as lead and he felt dizzy. He saw the fire next to him and flinched away from it. When he saw Kyrin next to it though, he calmed down.

"It's about time you woke up, you sleepyhead…" Kyrin teased. She held out a small cup to him and recognized the scent immediately. He chugged the hot chocolate and felt his body regain some movement. This stuff could be used as a potion, Hiei thought to himself. Hiei finished off the hot chocolate and handed the cup back to her. Kyrin took it back and heated up some of the curry she packed as well. She handed Hiei a bowl of it and he ate that as well. I wonder what happens after she sees the world, Hiei thought. The man she'll settle down with should be lucky to eat such good food.

After eating the curry with some rice, he felt full and lied back down again on his side so he still faced Kyrin. Kyrin got the bowl from him and saw his eyelids getting heavy. At least he had something in his stomach. Hiei's eyes closed as he laid there on the floor. There was a long silence between them until Kyrin broke it with a question.

"Hey Hiei?" she asked. "How were you that angry before? I mean, it was as if you weren't yourself anymore…You looked really scary…" Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked up to her. She stared at the fire then turned to him and Hiei saw that she was shedding tears. He watched them as they fell from her eyes and down her face onto the cave floor. Hiei saw her trembling. Was he really that scary as he was trying to kill Solaris?

"I was afraid that if I died, you would be at his mercy…" Hiei whispered. "I…was worried that I was going to lose you…And never would I ever hear your voice again…"

"I can understand that…" Kyrin said after thinking about his answer. "But please…don't do anything that reckless again…please…I was afraid I was going to lose you too…" Kyrin wiped the tears from her face and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Hiei sighed, glad she accepted his apology.

"I won't make you scared again…" Hiei said, eyes filled with courage. "That is a promise I'll keep forever…" With that, Hiei's drowsiness and full stomach caught up with him and he fell asleep in the cave. Kyrin smiled as she watched him sleep. He needed the rest, Kyrin thought. In the morning, we'll move again.

Sadly, the wind picked up again from outside and tore through the cave. The fire blew out and the cub ran into Kyrin's arms. Kyrin noticed that this wind was unnatural. Suddenly, she felt herself fade into the snow. Hiei was fading in the snowstorm and she tried to run back toward him. It was too late. Hiei was out of sight.

---

Hiei woke up to the burning embers of the fire and Kyrin and the cub nowhere to be seen. He held his head. Was it a dream? He spied Kyrin's backpack in the corner of the cave and realized it wasn't. Hiei thought that Kyrin and the cub were out somewhere. He tried using his Jagan to find them but he couldn't find them. He started to get worried. He put the backpack on his back and managed to put the pillow and blanket back into it. He had to find them.

He headed out of the cave and looked around for them. It was as if they were never there. He felt his wolf necklace. Kyrin was there. He felt he minor scratches on his face. The cub was there. Where did they go? Hiei ran through the forest, calling for them but there was no reply. They were gone.

Hiei didn't give up so easily and ran up the mountain they were on and screamed for them. There was no reply. Were they dead? Did they just abandon him? Hiei thought of every possibility he could think of and grew more worried with each thought.

He searched every cave, every tree and even every river but so far, Kyrin and the cub were nowhere to be found. Hiei cursed himself for being so weak. He kicked the ground and punched several trees. They were gone. Both of them were gone for good.

Hiei screamed to the sky as his heart shut again with the old familiar frozen ice that once shrouded it. Again, his cold personality returned to him. Ice filled his eyes as the joy and happiness in his heart were once again sealed away into the deepest depths of his mind, never to be released again. Hiei's body became rigid again as he walked through the forest toward the Demon Realm he once was a part of. As he left Kyrin and the cub for dead, he went on to find his long lost sister, Yukina.

* * *

**Looks like Hiei's returned to his old self again as he sets off to find his sister. Are Kyrin and the cub really dead? Find out soon!**

**For all the faithful readers out there, your patience has been rewarded! Yusuke and the gang are coming into the story too! I wonder how many of you were wondering how long it was going to take! XP**

**Anyways, I'll be updating as soon as I can! Have a great summer everyone!**


	13. Wolf and Pain

**Chapter 13: Wolf and Pain**

* * *

Hiei walked through the forest toward the high mountains, determined to find his sister. Yukina was his only concern now, considering that Kyrin and the cub were presumed dead. He ran through the forest, using his Jagan to find the Ice Village he was tossed off of. He hated that place. It was filled with people who thought nothing of him but as a monster that should be destroyed.

He felt the wolf necklace jangle against his chest as he ran through the forest. He was reminded of bittersweet memories of Kyrin. He remembered when he first met her. She was so kind to him, not hesitant at all to be near him. Then she got close as to peck him on the cheek. He traveled with her and saved her. Now, she was gone. Why was this world so unfair to him?

After searching for around for nearly a couple of days, Hiei eventually found the village that cast him aside and home to his sister. When he got there, it was as silent as a sealed room with nothing in it. There was no noise except for the people there who ran away at the sight of him. He didn't need to kill them for the spirit that was in their cold bodies seemed to have died.

He went to the edges of the village and found Rui, the woman who cast him off the cliff. After learning that his mother, Hina, had committed suicide and that his sister was no longer at the village, he decided to leave and search for Yukina again. Occasionally, he would look at the two necklaces around his neck as he searched. One made by his mother's tears and the other bought for him by his only friend. Shaking off the sentiment, he went into the Human World, wondering if Yukina was there. He was ten before he came into the Human World and he was now thirteen. Kyrin would have been thirteen as well but she's not here, Hiei sighed as he thought to himself.

One night, as Hiei was looking into the eyes of his wolf necklace again in an alleyway, wondering if it knew something he didn't, he felt a demonic presence come up to him.

"If you're going to try and sneak up on me, try to do it right." Hiei threatened as he felt the person behind him flinch slightly.

"What are you doing here?" the figure asked. Looks like this demon has no manners at all, Hiei thought as he fingered his sword. He heard the figure handle his own weapon and he whipped around to see the threat.

It was a boy, probably around twelve to thirteen like he was. His hair was red and his green eyes were glaring at him. Whoever this boy was, he was becoming an annoyance. Not wanting to fight right now, he wanted to amuse the boy and answer his question.

"I'm here to look for something I've longed to see." Hiei answered. The figure stepped forward slowly, asking another question.

"What is it that you've longed to see?" he asked. Hiei glared at him.

"I don't think I have to answer that question. Now leave. I'm busy." Hiei retaliated as he put the wolf charm that was on his necklace back into his robe. Hiei heard the boy run at him and he jumped out of the way. He landed on the closed lid of a dumpster and he drew his sword.

"You're more foolish than you look!" Hiei roared as he came at him, sword in his hands. To his surprise, the boy had a whip that was shaped like a thorny stem of a rose. The boy could control plants. Hiei didn't care as long as he was dead. He brought down his weapon again and felt a pull in his chest. His wound from a few days ago was flaring up again. Hiei went into a defensive stance with his sword and clutched his chest with his free hand. Why now? Why when he was about to be killed?

When no death blow came, he looked up at the place where the demon was standing and he wasn't there. He turned to his left and saw the boy right next to him, examining his wound. Hiei eyed him warily.

"What are you doing?!" Hiei asked. The boy instead helped him up to his feet and slung Hiei's arm over his shoulder. He was…helping him…

"Where are you taking me?!" Hiei asked again in the same tone. The boy didn't faze at his tone and kept lugging him. Hiei slung his sword downward in front of the boy's face. The boy moved backwards, away from the slash that threatened to cut off his face.

"Answer me or I'll kill you right here!" The boy sighed in annoyance and finally answered his question.

"I'm helping you recover your wound by taking you to my place to heal. Looks like you got a nasty gash on your chest. Please, quit moving or you'll bleed to death." Hiei wondered where this boy got the nerve to feel merciful to him. Hiei shook off the drowsiness that threatened to make him fall sleep and kept awake but in a daze.

"We're almost there." Hiei sighed in relief. He wanted to sleep, recover, find his sister, and most importantly, have some hot chocolate. He remembered when Kyrin made him hot chocolate when they were in the cabin together. That was a while ago. He shook off the memory and felt his throat tighten. She was gone. Why was he still reminiscing about her?

When they finally came to the boy's home, he went through the window to apparently, his room. Hiei took note of the white walls, a desk with papers on it, a closet, a small bookcase, and a bed. He looked up to see a ceiling fan with lamps on it. Hiei felt, somewhat better being in here. It felt like being in the cabin…

Hiei mentally slapped himself. Kyrin was gone! G-O-N-E! Would he ever stop thinking about her or was he doomed to have his mind haunted by her presence? Hiei shook his head to rid himself of the thought, attracting the attention of the redhead.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Such an irritating voice, Hiei thought but he gave him an answer anyway.

"It's just a bad memory." Hiei said as the boy lied him down on the bed. Hiei eyed the boy looking at him with a stern look and he took off his robe to show him the damage. The boy went out of the room and came back with some gauze and bandages. There was also a substance Hiei didn't recognize. When the boy opened the bottle, Hiei smelled it. He covered his nose with his arm and wondered what the heck that was. The boy noticed his reaction.

"It's rubbing alcohol." the boy said, putting some on a cotton ball. When he placed it on Hiei's wound, Hiei pulled away from him in alarm.

"That stuff stings!" Hiei yelled. The boy sighed as he tried to calm him down.

"I know it does but please calm down!" Hiei was a little hesitant but due to his wound, he had no say. He got back onto the bed and winced slightly as the boy cleaned his wound. Afterwards, the boy put some gauze on the wounds and then proceeded to wrap them in bandages. Hiei felt slightly better after the boy was done. He glared at the boy until he got the message and went out of the room. Hiei lied back down and turned away from the door. What an interesting day, Hiei thought as he pulled out his wolf necklace. He stared at it until his eyes drew weary and he slowly fell asleep.

---

This was no ordinary demon, Kurama mulled over. After several minutes, he went back into the spare guest room he set the demon. He eyed the small demon boy on the bed, out like a light. Judging by his energy, he was a fire demon. Kurama also sensed that this boy had a terrible past and shot him a sympathetic look before turning to leave.

Before he fought the demon before in the alley, he was staring at a wolf charm that was wrapped around his neck. Kurama went back into the room and saw that Hiei was holding something in his hand. He wondered if the wolf charm he had in the alley was in his hand right now. Suddenly, the demon boy rolled over toward Kurama and his fist opened, showing the little wolf that was close to his heart. Kurama looked back over the demon before leaving the room. He noticed that he was mumbling in his sleep about something and went over to try and see what was he was talking about.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurama asked when he went over to the demon. The demon winced and shook his head in his sleep, as if he were in a nightmare. Kurama was about to shake him awake when the demon started saying something in his sleep again, this time he could make it out.

"Kyrin…Yukina…where…are you…?" Kurama blinked. Who were Kyrin and Yukina? He would ask him about it later after he gets some rest. Kurama left the room and went back into his room. Saving the demon took some time away from his homework. When he finished with that, he started reading a bit before he fell asleep himself.

---

The next morning, Hiei woke up with a start. His wolf charm was in his hand and he immediately hid it. Hopefully, the redhead didn't see it. It would be too embarrassing for him to know about it. He was then conscious of a young woman staring at him from the door. She was human and looked happy to see him. The black haired woman turned around and seemed to call the redhead back into the room. After she left, the redhead sat on the floor in front of him. Hiei just laid there.

"So, what do you want?" Hiei asked bitterly.

"Nothing much. Just your name and why you keep looking at that wolf charm you have." Hiei cursed himself for not hiding the wolf charm before he fell asleep.

"My name is…Hiei and for what the wolf charm is for is none of your business." Hiei snapped. "Now, what is your name?"

"Kurama." Hiei wondered if this was the same fox demon Yoko Kurama that had escaped from Demon World. His demon energy confirmed it. Hiei nodded and turned away from him, not wanting to talk anymore.

"I think I can tell you something that might cheer you up a bit." Kurama said. "Even though your wound is really deep, I can use a demon herb to make it heal faster." Hiei grunted and looked down into the pillow.

"Are you sick?" Kurama asked, seeing Hiei's face was slightly paler.

"No but can I have some hot chocolate?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked at him surprise. Since when did demons drink hot chocolate? Nevertheless, he needed something to eat. He could see his ribs.

"Sure." Kurama said standing up and walking to the door. He might have imagined it but he swore he heard the demon sigh.

After seeing Kurama go downstairs, Hiei started fingering with his wolf necklace again. He never really saw Kyrin and the cub's bodies so there was a chance they were still alive. He'd been searching for nearly a year for them and his efforts have been fruitless and he lost all hope. Hiei was too busy staring at the wolf charm to notice Kurama come back into the room. He was then aware of someone shaking his shoulder.

"Are you alright Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei snapped out of his daydream and glared at the redhead. He quickly hid the wolf charm but he knew Kurama knew about it and how much it meant. Instead of pressing him with more questions, Kurama held out a cup to Hiei and he immediately knew what was in it. Hot chocolate. Without thinking, he took the cup and started chugging it. He'd missed the taste of it. It'd been too long. Kurama just stared, shocked how much Hiei liked hot chocolate.

When Hiei finished the glass, he set it back on the table and turned back toward Kurama. He started to get irritated by the look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei demanded.

"It's just amazing to see you like hot chocolate so much." Kurama said with a sly grin on his face. Hiei turned away from him and remembered back in the cabin when Kyrin gave him hot chocolate for the first time…

"DAMMIT!" Hiei yelled as he slammed his fist on the bed. Why did he always think of her? Kurama jumped then in a few seconds, regained his cool.

"Something wrong Hiei?" he asked. To his surprise, Hiei turned to face him and he saw that he was hiding his sadness and pain, like he did. It was evident in his face.

"It's just another bad memory." Hiei wanted to change the subject, fast. "So, who was the black haired woman that I saw earlier. Kurama seemed to want to avoid that subject as well but Hiei didn't care. Kurama knew too much about him right now and it was only fair.

"She's my mother." Kurama said as if to whisper. Hiei was confused. If he had a human mother, he would have had spirit energy, not demon. Hiei also confirmed that he was the Yoko Kurama he heard of but what was the missing link? Then he remembered that Yoko was thought to have been killed in a burglary. Hiei figured it out. He assumed human form, went into the Human World, and became born as a human.

"I see." Hiei said. "So what do you plan to do now that I'm tied up here by my wounds?"

"Well first I'm going to help you recover and then we'll go on from there." Kurama said standing up and putting the cup back on the tray he carried in. After he left, he looked down off the edge of the bed to see his backpack and sword. He took note that the backpack was getting old and torn but he wanted it. It was special to him and that was all that mattered. He reached into it and pulled out Wolf Brother, his favorite book now forgotten by the passage of time. Hiei decided to reread it to pass the time.

"So you like that series?" Hiei jerked the book under the pillow he was laying on and glared at Kurama, who had come back into the room.

"I read it and I'm afraid it didn't really grab my interest." Kurama said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You know, some people like reading certain books because it relates to their life in the present. Is it the same case with you, I wonder?" Hiei glared at him then he remembered the book as if it were a flash of light. The boy loses his father, finds a wolf pup, defeat a strange dark force, then the pup leaves to join a new pack. Hiei's eyes widened. It was like his life. He immediately sat up, grabbed the book, and threw it across the room, eyes blazing in anger. Hiei didn't realize it before but it did relate to him. No wonder he liked the book so much. He hugged his knees and felt betrayed.

---

Kurama watched as Hiei threw the book he was reading across the room. It appeared that his statement was true. Hiei was like that boy in the story. Kurama didn't know what to do now except try to calm him down. He went over to Hiei and just when he was about to pat him on the back, Hiei grabbed his wrist and started to twist it.

"Don't touch me!" Hiei glared. Kurama stepped back and Hiei eventually took his hand off of his wrist. What was he going to do with this demon? For now, he just needed to be alone. Kurama could feel Hiei's energy churn with anger but also with sadness. He walked out of the room silently and felt better getting out of that room. There was too much pressure in that room. It was summer break and his mother was out working. Kurama sighed as he went downstairs and watched some TV.

After some time had passed, he went back upstairs to check on Hiei to see if he calmed down. To his surprise, he saw Hiei was lying on the bed, sound asleep. The book he threw was still on the floor on the other side of the room. Kurama picked it up, put it next to his backpack, closed the door and went back downstairs. Finally, he has some time to himself, Kurama thought with a grin on his face. Well, in his dreams at least.

---

Hiei awoke as soon as Kurama opened the door but he pretended to be asleep just to listen at what he would say about him. Instead, he didn't say anything as he picked up the book he hurled across the room and put it on the floor next to him. When he left, Hiei got back up and shoved the book back into his backpack. Being bored of staying in the room, he went downstairs to see Kurama watching the news.

"Anything interesting?" Hiei asked. Kurama turned around and saw Hiei when he was in the hallway. Instantly, he went over to a chair and started watching as well.

"Nothing much is going on right now." Kurama stated. "Just the usual of car crashes and burglaries. Why, something amuses you about death?"

"Of course," Hiei said. "Humans deserve to die." Especially after what they did to Kyrin…

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"They've hurt someone I knew deeply, physically and verbally." Hiei said.

"And who is this person you're talking about?" Hiei scoffed.

"I'm not telling you, that's for sure." Kurama and Hiei sat in silence for a while, until Kurama went into the kitchen and brought out some popcorn. Hiei ate barely any of it and just kept watching the news. Eventually, they became bored of it and watched Dragon Wars. Hiei thought it was a pretty good movie and the giant snakes were awesome. He actually ate more popcorn during the movie than during the news.

Hiei saw Kurama look at the clock and he read it as well.

"10:39 AM, huh?" Kurama muttered to himself. Hiei heard him, considering they were the only ones in the room. He got up to stretch his legs and started toward the front door.

"Where do you suppose are you going?" Kurama asked from the living room. Hiei had his hand on the knob before he asked.

"Anywhere I want to." Hiei snapped back as he unlocked the door, ready to sprint out the door.

"Hiei, it is not wise for you to run outside with your body in its weakened state." Hiei scoffed and swung the door open.

"I'm bored and I need some fresh air." Hiei said back to Kurama.

"Are you planning on coming back?" Kurama asked. Hiei sensed that he was lonely as well. He just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm coming back. I need my sword after all." With that, Hiei disappeared into the midday sun. Kurama sighed. Well he was going to need his sword, Kurama thought to himself as he went back up to his room. Since there wasn't anything on, he might as well read.

Hiei walked through the streets, seeing humans everywhere of all sizes. They were all repulsive to him except surprisingly the little girls. When he saw them hanging on to their mothers or fathers, he felt a tang in his throat. One that made himself feel alone.

After a couple of hours, he noticed that groups of people were staring at him. What the hell was their problem? He glared back at them and they started to disperse until another group stared at him. Hiei was getting tired of it and started running through the crowds. He didn't belong here either. He just ran into a shop and sat down in a seat. He sighed then looked down at his chest. No wonder they were staring. His wound opened up again. Hiei ran back out of the shop and headed back to Kurama's house.

---

Kurama heard the window slam open and jumped up in the bed. No doubt it was Hiei, coming back after getting some fresh air. Just as Kurama predicted, Hiei was in the window but what Kurama didn't predict was Hiei bleeding through his robe. He got down on the floor and Kurama helped him up to the guest room he's staying in.

"Your wound is quite deep." Kurama warned. "Take it easy for a while Hiei." Hiei turned away from him as he laid him down on the bed. Hiei took off his blood-soaked robe and old bandages and set them on the floor. Kurama got the gauze again and started cleaning Hiei's wounds again. This time, he treated it with a demon herb to hopefully make it heal faster. Kurama never used the herb on a fire demon so he wasn't exactly sure how fast it would heal Hiei's wound. He took out the bandages and started tying them tighter around Hiei's torso. Kurama could tell he was happy when it was over.

"You help me yet again," Hiei murmured. "Why exactly are you doing this?" Kurama thought it was such an easy question to answer.

"I thought I should fit the part of the Good Samaritan and help you." Hiei rolled his eyes again. Kurama expected as much. He was about to leave the room but Hiei called him back for some reason.

"Kurama…how do you feel when you see children grab onto the hands of their parents?" Kurama had to think about this one. How did he feel about it? Happy? Sad? Angry? Relieved? Kurama didn't know. He wished that he knew what Hiei did. Kurama decided to counter.

"I don't know what you're implying Hiei." Hiei snickered then burst out laughing. Kurama didn't know what he was doing until he pulled himself together.

"Just looking at them makes me sick to my stomach." Hiei spat as if he bit into a piece of bone. Kurama wondered what happened that made this demon feel this way. He sat down next to him on the bed and he felt Hiei's guard even from a distance.

"What makes you say such things?" Kurama asked. Hiei grinned and stared down toward the floor.

"These humans don't have a care in the world about the world the walk on." Hiei stated. "The ones that are most ignorant are the small children. You can say they have innocence but they have no maturity or experience. I don't care for them at all."

"Well Hiei," Kurama suggested. "I guess that's through your eyes." Kurama patted the demon's back twice and left the room, leaving Hiei alone again.

---

Hiei got up off the bed and looked out the window. The moon was high and he wondered how long he was outside. He sighed in annoyance as he lay back down on the bed and slipped between the white sheets.

"Yoko," Hiei muttered to himself. "You've been staying with the humans for far too long. You're starting to give them too much credit." Hiei thought about his statement for a while before tossing the sheets back off the bed and headed back to the window. He stared at the moon for what seemed like hours. Hiei choked as he remembered the time when Kyrin danced in the village center that night and made the colors of the northern lights appear in the night sky. They were so beautiful as they flowed over the moon with such elegance and purity.

As Hiei reminisced the old times he had with Kyrin, he didn't notice the fur growing on his skin and his teeth sharpen. His nails grew longer as he recalled himself being cheerful on top of the lighthouse with Kyrin after she kissed him on the cheek. His mind swarmed with memories and his body kept changing. Hiei felt a tang of happiness and he looked back up to the moon. These memories were so precious to him and he wondered why he cast them aside.

When Hiei felt a pang in his heart, he remembered. They were too painful to him because Kyrin was gone. As he felt his strength fade from the wound, he recollected the dream he had where Kyrin said she'd wait for him until he came. Hiei smiled as he collapsed on the floor, unaware that he Soul Channeled into a wolf.

---

Kurama checked on Hiei one last time to be surprised to find a wolf fast asleep by the window. When he felt the demonic energy coming from the wolf and saw the bandages around its chest, he recognized it right away. The wolf on the floor in front of him was in fact Hiei. Feeling sympathy for him, Kurama took a blanket off the bed and laid it over the body of the wolf. He froze when the wolf blinked his eyes open. Kurama saw that his eyes were filled with tiredness and exhaustion. Eventually, they closed on their own and Kurama slipped out the door. This was going to be one interesting summer.

* * *

**Well looks like Hiei still misses his one and only Kyrin. Is Kyrin really gone? If she is, will Hiei forget about her? If she's alive, will they find each other again? Will Kurama help Hiei? Why am I asking you guys these questions? XP Check out in the next chapter!**

**I almost have 1,000 views! My thanks to every one of you! Thanks!**

**Man, in my Word Document, it says I've written 9 pages! Heh, I have a lot of free time now. **

**Sadly I have something planned this weekend and I won't update then but I will ASAP for you guys! I'm so glad my story has so many fans!**

**The only thing that sucks is that my friend isn't off school until sometime next week! School sucks sometimes! Thank you all and I'll update soon!**


	14. Wolf and Darkness

**Chapter 14: Wolf and Darkness**

* * *

When Hiei awoken the next morning, he realized he was in his wolf form. When in heaven's name did he do that? He didn't know, nor care. He transformed back and stood up from being on all fours. He stretched and felt a whole lot better. For some reason, he slept better when he was his wolf form that in his human appearance. It was probably because he doesn't have vivid dreams when he's in wolf form. He put on his robe on and just then realized that someone laid a blanket over him as he slept. Hiei knew it was Kurama. Who else would have done it?

He just got out the door when he slammed into Kurama. Shaking his head and blinking repeatedly to focus his eyes, Hiei saw that Kurama was holding something. It was his own book that Hiei assumed that he had been reading.

"Glad to see you've awoken." Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked past him. He had no time to deal with him right now. He just wanted to leave. In fact, that's what he would do. Hiei went back upstairs and grabbed his backpack and sword. He slipped them on and started going out the window when he caught Kurama staring at him.

"I'm guessing you're leaving then." Kurama mused. "Very well. Just don't stress that wound. It isn't fully healed. Then again, I implore you to stay for a couple more days if need be." Hiei shook his head and looked back at Kurama with a straight face.

"I'm afraid something might happen if I stay here too long." Hiei said. "Besides, I can't waste any time here. The one I'm searching for may already be dead." Leaving him with those words, Hiei went out the window and fled throughout the Human World, desperate to find his sister.

Two years went by and so far, no sign of his sister. Hiei's wounds have healed but his faith that his sister was around here was dwindling. He sighed, looking down from the skyscraper he was on at the humans below. They were disgusting as other worthless demons. They are mindless and a disgrace, Hiei thought.

He went through the southern forest and heard something strange. It sounded disgusting like a python eating its fallen prey. He turned around the corner and saw a man in a green shirt and dark jeans eating a soul from a human man, dead on the ground. Hiei smirked than involuntarily started to laugh. He caught the attention of the soul eater.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "You'd better not disrupt my meal or you won't live to regret it." Hiei smirked.

"I'm just curious as to what you're doing." Hiei commented. "Nothing more." The man scoffed and finished devouring the soul of the dead human. After finishing, he turned back toward Hiei.

"So what brings you here in the middle of this forest?" the man asked. Hiei didn't look at him when he replied.

"No reason. Just came to think. What do they call you?"

"Gouki." The demon soul eater replied to Hiei's question. "And you?"

"Hiei." He was about to walk off when Gouki grabbed him on the shoulder. Hiei glared at him.

"Where do you get the nerve to put your filthy hand on me?" Hiei hissed. Gouki snarled and let go reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Hiei snapped. "Make it quick! I have some business to take care of."

"I just observed that you were in need of a hand with something." Gouki grinned evilly, making Hiei roll his eyes.

"You know, King Enma has some items that might be some use to us in his castle." Gouki continued. "Like the Treasures of Ancient Darkness perhaps?" Hiei froze. That's it! If he used the Shadow Sword, he could make demon minions to help look for Yukina and Kyrin! Hiei grinned at the idea and whipped around to face Gouki again.

"Okay so where's the castle?" Hiei asked.

"It's in Spirit World but we a serious strategist to get in there." Gouki said. Hiei sighed. He already knew a demon strategist and knew just where to find him.

"Wait right here." Hiei told Gouki, instantly liking the fact that he was giving orders. "I'm going to fetch Kurama." In an instant, he disappeared, making Gouki blink. He knows Kurama, Gouki questioned in his mind. Might as well take that as an asset.

Hiei leaped from building to building to reach Kurama's house. He eventually found it and landed in the window. He remembered the guest room window and went in through that way. He shut the window and went out the door. He went into Kurama's room to find him reading on his bed. Kurama looked up when he came in through the door and sat up.

"I'm glad to see you've returned." Kurama said. "Any new injuries or did you just wish for a reunion?"

"I need your assistance with something." Hiei said in a monotone voice. "I need to get the Shadow Sword for my own purposes and I believe you can help me and a friend of mine get through."

"The Shadow Sword?" Kurama asked. "Isn't there also the Forlorn Hope and the Orb of Baast?"

"Well yes of course." Hiei scoffed. "Gouki's going to have the Orb but you can have the mirror if you help us." Kurama thought about it for a second. His mother was dying in the hospital and he could use the mirror to help her. In the end, he accepted and followed Hiei to where Gouki was in the forest.

"Oh by the way fox," Hiei said as they were running. "You grew your hair out since the last time I saw it." It was true. Last time Hiei saw it, it didn't go past his collar. Now, it was past his shoulder blades.

"I decided to let it grow out." Kurama said. When they came up to the spot where Gouki was, Hiei walked past him while Kurama was stood in front of the soul eating demon.

"Gouki, this is Kurama. The one I spoke about." Hiei introduced. Kurama smirked but Gouki just chuckled.

"So you're telling me 'this' is him?!" Gouki laughed as he turned to Hiei. "That's really funny Hiei! I've heard boogeyman stories about Yoko in lockdown but this red-haired princess ain't it!" Kurama glared. He didn't find this at all funny. Sure he had taken the form of a human but he was still himself.

"You really expect me to believe you're the real legend?" Gouki said, turning his attention back over to Kurama. "You're going to have to get out of that skin!" With that, Gouki gave Kurama the one finger salute. Kurama had enough of this and spoke up.

"I cannot do that." he said in his calm voice. Hiei picked it up right away. "This a merger, not a possession and I cannot separate from my human biology."

"Convenient excuse!" Gouki roared. "We're about to storm King Enma's most guarded vault and you can't prove just some human kid playing pretend! I don't like it!" Hiei found out a solution.

"Why don't you settle it then?" Hiei asked with a flare in his eyes. "If you don't trust his abilities, then fight him and see."

"Heh. That's why I'm running with you Hiei. You're always keeping it simple." Gouki said turning back to Kurama. "Yeah. I'll just have to crush him." As expected, when Gouki charged at Kurama, Kurama flared his demonic energy at Gouki and he stopped in his tracks.

"It's true." Kurama said. "I'm not as strong as before. But, I've also acquired priorities to protect. I'll be glad to show you what those priorities can make me do if you care to try." With that, Kurama pulled up a rose. Hiei grinned as he had his eyes closed against the tree as Gouki chuckled.

"Are we going on a date?" Gouki teased. At that remark, Kurama used his Rose Whip to cut down several trees around the group. As he landed behind Gouki, he didn't faze as around twenty to thirty trees came crashing down. Gouki was impressed and surprisingly, so was Hiei.

"Okay Kurama," Gouki nervously choked out. "I was just joking. I'm pretty sure you'll be of some help for a while." Hiei smirked as Kurama walked over to him. They were going to attack the next day.

---

Kurama, Hiei, and Gouki stood outside the castle, ready to storm in.

"Just don't die." Hiei muttered to Gouki and Kurama. Gouki scoffed while Kurama nodded. In an instant, they ran inside. The first line of defense was no problem to the three of them while the next wave proved to be more of a challenge. Although it was tough, they were swiftly killed. As Hiei was killing all the lower class demons, he thought about what Kyrin or Yukina would think about this. He shook his head, ridding himself of his conscience. It was too late to turn back now. When he was thinking, they went deeper into the castle and eventually came upon the treasures. As one demon guard came up to them as they were about to leave, Gouki grabbed him by his head and squeezed the life out of him. Hiei's conscience started getting to him and Kurama took notice.

"Alright Gouki. That's enough." Hiei said, making his voice sound as monotone as possible. Thankfully, it worked but he doubted that Kurama fell for it.

"Indeed." Kurama said. "Our time runs short." Hiei mentally sighed that Kurama covered up his bluff. Gouki let go and they made their escape. Still, Hiei felt a pang in his throat because Kyrin wouldn't have let him steal. Hiei rolled his eyes. Again, he was thinking about her. He sighed as he saw the Shadow Sword in his hand. He officially locked Kyrin away in his mind. He had a new goal.

The next day, Hiei practiced with his Shadow Sword in the forest where he met Gouki. Kurama was off thinking over by some tree while Gouki was just watching him cut trees into low class demons.

"If this sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll make from humans!" Hiei said, with a hint of hope in his heart. "I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Think of raising an entire demon army!" Hiei looked quickly over to Kurama and noticed he wasn't looking any better. Gouki just laughed.

"I like the way you think Hiei," Gouki added. "If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how to feed them all, the Orb of Baast!" Hiei started going through his plan in his mind and out loud.

"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and somehow get complete control isn't that right?" Hiei looked over to Kurama and he walked toward them. He knew he had something on his mind.

"I'm sorry. I must withdraw from this alliance." Hiei was shocked to hear this, especially from Kurama. What was up with him? He needed the Forlorn Hope to find his sister and possibly his friend. Who did he think he was?

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Hiei demanded. "Surely, you not dropping out of the game when we've come this far!"

"Yes." That was the wrong answer Hiei was looking for.

"You coward!" Hiei retorted. "Your years of hiding yourself in this Human World have made you just like them! Spineless and ready to be walked on!" Gouki stepped in, angry himself.

"I don't give a flip if he leaves but he's no right to the loot." Gouki held out his hand. "Give us the pretty little mirror." Kurama's face didn't change.

"I can't." Kurama said. "I have great need for it myself first."

"Excuse me neighbors!" someone said. All three of them turned around to see a typical junior high kid with sleeked back black hair and brown eyes. Hiei automatically assumed that he would be an annoying hindrance.

"Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here." the boy said arrogantly. "Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" Hiei asked. Just hearing him was annoying.

"Give us your name." Gouki demanded

"Oh thank you. Hoped you'd ask. Hello boys, the name's Yusuke Urameshi! I'm a Spirit Detective." Hiei felt relieved but he felt Gouki flinch slightly.

"Spirit Detective?" Gouki asked.

"Don't worry. He's just one of Koenma's fools." Hiei checked over his spirit energy and scoffed. "He must've been the only human they could round up. His spirit energy is pathetic." Kurama started to walk off and Hiei took notice along with the so called "Spirit Detective."

"Hey where're you going?" Yusuke lashed.

"Sorry." Kurama said as he walked off. "I don't have time to be arrested." Hiei got agitated and snapped back at him.

"Stop Kurama!" Hiei yelled after the redhead. "You can't just walk out on our plan!" With that Hiei left Gouki and Yusuke to themselves and went after Kurama. Eventually, he met him back at his house with him writing on something on the desk.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" Hiei asked irritated as he came through the window. Kurama sighed and looked back at him.

"Hiei, my mother is dying and I need to make her better." Kurama admitted. "I've deceived her for too long and need to make amends for my sins." Hiei thought this was the sappiest story he'd ever heard but decided to listen anyway. He actually wanted to help himself but he was raised that showing emotion is a weakness. Hiei sighed when Kurama finished and turned away toward the window. He looked back at Kurama, who still seemed lonely and hurt beneath his false smile. He smirked.

"I'll let you use that mirror however you like but to keep this deal hidden, I'll still call you a traitor, in my mind and out loud. At least, until this is over." Kurama nodded. This was a good plan that would confuse the Detective.

Hiei was about to leave when he felt tired all of a sudden. As if his energy was just drained from him, Hiei stepped back into Kurama's room.

"Is something the matter Hiei?" Kurama asked in concerned. "You were about to leave." Hiei closed the window and turned to Kurama again.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room if you don't mind." Hiei said while walking toward the hallway. When there was no answer, Hiei turned around to see Kurama went back to writing something. He took that as a yes and went into the guest room. He took off his robe and set it down on the desk chair. He went out to the tree he was staying in and got his backpack. It wasn't moved, Hiei thought. He headed back into the room and set the backpack on the floor next to his robe. Hiei lied down on the familiar white sheets and slowly drifted off.

"Hey Hiei." someone said shaking his shoulder. "Hiei, wake up." Groggily, he opened his eyes. He got up and turned to Kurama, who woke him up.

"You've been out for a day Hiei." Kurama said with light concern. "Gouki has died." Hiei jumped up at the news.

"Who killed him?!" Hiei asked in anger.

"The Spirit Detective killed him." Kurama answered. Hiei snarled at the mention of the junior high kid that was out of his league and got out of the bed.

"Do whatever you want with the Forlorn Hope Kurama," Hiei commented as he headed toward the window again, not turning around to face Kurama. "Just know this; I will finish off the Detective." Leaving him with that, Hiei left the window and used his Shadow Sword to formulate a plan to stop the Detective for good. He would find Yukina and Kyrin.

After the full moon was over, Hiei judged that it was time to put his plan into action. He had one of his demons search around for Yusuke's weakness. Hiei used his Jagan Eye to keep an eye on the Detective while he waited. He saw that he was attached to this girl with somewhat short brown hair and brown eyes. The demon he sent landed on his shoulder, bringing good news.

"Keiko Yukimura." the small demon commented. "Classmate and childhood friend of Yusuke Urameshi. She appears to be his closest link."

"Perfect." Hiei replied. "With a little help from her, I'll be quite entertained." He landed on the street and watched the girl walk by him. Hiei read her mind that she was angry at Yusuke for some pathetic reason.

"You needn't worry Keiko." Hiei said as she passed him. The girl was about to face him but he was too fast.

"He likes you well enough!" With that, he slashed at her with his Shadow Sword and she fell over unconscious. This plan was working well so far. He sent a warning to the Detective's assistant before leaving to the storage hanger.

Later as predicted, the Detective came in with his assistant. What a fool to come defenseless.

"Get out here Hiei!" he yelled into the warehouse. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hiei smirked and sent some humans under his control to surround him.

"What the…Who the hell are they?" Yusuke asked. What a fool, Hiei thought.

"Physically, they're normal humans." the assistant commented. "But it seems Hiei is controlling their minds. The records department doesn't know about this. For him to control so many humans at once, he must possess the Jagan." The Detective looked at her in confusion and Hiei came out with his Jagan in full view and the Shadow Sword in his hand. He ordered the human slaves to come up with the unconscious girl to the Detective.

"What do you plan to do with her?!" the Detective yelled in question.

"Nothing more if you brought me the weapons." Hiei was surprised when the Detective actually had the Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope. Hiei nodded to the humans and they let her go. As Hiei went to pick up the weapons, the Detective and his assistant went over to the girl. When Hiei was going over his plan, excluding the part about Yukina and Keiko, the Detective interrupted his thoughts.

"You should stop bragging. It'll just make it more embarrassing for you. Now that I have Keiko, I'm going to rip out your teeth!" Yusuke said in a cocky voice. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Heh." Hiei retorted. "Try. I'll give you a head start."

"You know that cocky laugh of yours is really starting to piss me off!" Yusuke said as he charged at Hiei. What a slow attack, Hiei thought as he stepped to the side at high speed. The Detective was confused as he punched nothing but air. Hiei landed behind him and the Detective turned around to face him.

"I'm still here." Hiei said. "I only stepped gently to the side. Was that a real hit? I was under impression that was a joke. Oh but wait you're not amused. And as for Keiko…"

"WHAT?!" Hiei smirked as he taunted Yusuke.

"You really think that I would relinquish my hostage without the reward?" Hiei asked. "Look at her closely Yusuke. You'll see she's still mine."

"You're lying!" Yusuke went over to check on her and saw the third eye opening on her forehead.

"You may have her body but her future is mine." Hiei laughed. "You see I struck her with the Shadow Sword. And when that third eye opens completely, she becomes a demon. Not a very smart one I'm afraid but perfect for a slave." He saw the assistant use her powers to prevent the eye from opening and noticed the strain on her body. Such weak fools, Hiei summarized.

"I'm glad you're so enthused." Hiei commented. "The game will be more exciting this way."

"What game?"

"The hilt of this sword is hollow, contained inside is the only antidote to stop the swords effect. If you get the sword, the girl will live. Fun right? Think of it as a little game of tag!" In an instant, Yusuke came in front of him and punched him square in the jaw. He was sent flying backward onto the next platform.

"What happened, Spirit Detective?" Hiei asked in irritation. "You weren't that fast before."

"This isn't a game, dirt face!" the Detective yelled. "Keiko is my friend." Hiei sighed in annoyance.

"Now I see. You're a decent fighter on your own but when your friend's on the line, your strength increases greatly. You're a team player, a save the day superhero. I hate people like you." With that, Hiei started confusing him with his speed as he went around him over and over again. Hiei was about to nail him when he was nailed in the jaw with another punch, again being sent backward into the crates. He smashed into one and dropped the weapons.

"Now, you're dead!" Hiei yelled.

"See Hiei this exactly what I'm talking about!" Yusuke snapped as Hiei wondered what he was talking about.

"Yap yap yap like some crappy pro wrestler and then what happens? You have to eat up all your words. It's pretty dumb." Hiei didn't want to admit it but the Detective was right. He was filled with anger that his plan to find Kyrin and Yukina was being smashed by an immature human.

"Consider this a compliment!" Hiei yelled up to Yusuke. "I've never transformed for a human!" Hiei started radiating his energy as his skin changed color. Eyes formed all over his body as he held Yusuke with the power of his Jagan. As he proceeded to take revenge on him by punching him repeatedly, he didn't know that someone was coming…Three of them to be exact…

"I have an idea." Hiei said to Yusuke while he was out on the floor. "Why don't I give you a choice?"

"What?" Hiei used his powers to bring his sword back into his hand as he said his proposition.

"I can end your life now or if you prefer, I'll turn you into a demon." Hiei charged at him and he stabbed into another being. It was Kurama!

"K-Kurama?" the Detective asked stunned.

"You really have gone insane!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama mouthed a quick apology before he splashed Hiei's Jagan with the blood in his hand after he sliced it on the sword.

"Augh! My eye!" Hiei said, holding his head in his hands as his Jagan eye burned. He didn't pay attention to what the two of them were saying and he got back up again, rubbing most of the blood from his Jagan eye.

"Kurama, how could you?! Traitor!" Hiei turned to see Yusuke coming up to him.

"Take your problems up with me!"

"What is this?" Hiei asked. "The more dangerous the situation becomes, the faster his spirit energy grows! I mustn't allow this to go on any longer!" Just when he was about to attack, a girl jumped in between Hiei and Yusuke and faced Hiei with her arms spread wide in defense. Also, a bear came down behind him, glaring at him. Those eyes were too familiar and Hiei's eyes widened.

"K-Kyrin?! Is that really you?" Hiei muttered under his breath. The brown haired girl nodded but kept her stance. Hiei didn't pay attention to the Detective. Here was Kyrin, here in the flesh.

"Hiei, please don't do this…" Kyrin begged. "It isn't right!" Hiei looked down, away from her and stepped back. Kyrin relaxed her stance and hugged Hiei, avoiding the eyes on his body which was somewhat difficult.

"What happened to you Kyrin?" Hiei asked with worry hinted in his voice that only Kurama and Kyrin picked up. Kyrin's smile faded as she felt that Hiei's body was more rigid and cold.

"There was this wind that surrounded me and Don." Hiei guessed that Don was the name of the bear cub. Well, the bear. "After the wind was over, I came to in the Human World. It was so unfamiliar to me because it was a big city so I disguised my energy to keep a low profile. Please Hiei, don't be mad. I was just so scared…Without you…" Kyrin's knees buckled and she sunk to the floor in sobs. Hiei stroked her back then looked back to the Detective, who was in a state of shock of what just happened.

"Kyrin, let me finish this fight." Hiei asked. Kyrin saw him eyeing the junior high student and nodded.

"Okay but please promise me not to the death…" Kyrin said as she got on Don, who poked Hiei in his side with his nose. Hiei smirked and ruffled the fur on the top of his head before turning back to the Detective.

"What's that all about?" Yusuke asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just finish what we started!" Hiei said as he charged Yusuke with his claws extended. He punched him square in the jaw and they started fighting with everything they had. Kyrin went over to Kurama, Botan, and Keiko on the other side of the warehouse.

"Name's Kyrin." Kyrin said in a cheery smile.

"A pleasure. My name's Kurama. The blue haired girl is Botan and the brown haired girl is Keiko. The person who is facing against Hiei is Yusuke Urameshi." Kyrin shook Kurama's outstretched hand and got off of Don. She rubbed under Don's muzzle and went over to Kurama. She saw the wound.

"Here just sit down for a second." Kyrin said. Kurama did so and Kyrin slowly put her hand on his chest. She shut her eyes and went into a trance with her aurora. After a couple of minutes, she removed her hand.

"Your internal organs are intact." Kyrin said. "That reminds me of a show I was watching. You may not want me to go into the details but let's just say a cat was lucky after he fell four stories onto a fence. Want me to patch you up just a little?" Kurama shook his head.

"It's alright." Kurama said with a smirk. "I'll get over it." Kyrin frowned and started treating the wound anyway.

"No use being stubborn with me Kurama!" Kyrin smiled. Then she heard a flash of light from across the room and then a thud. Kyrin stopped healing Kurama and went over to see what was up. She saw Hiei face down on the floor, back in his normal human form. Yusuke looked up to her and gave her a smirk.

"He's okay." Yusuke said. "Who are you again?"

"The name's Kyrin." the girl said with a smile. She went over to Hiei's unconscious body and lifted him on her back.

"As to how I know Hiei, I knew him when we were kids. Bad luck hit us and we were separated." Kyrin's eyes widened as she went through her pocket with her free hand. She handed Yusuke a circular shard of a crystal.

"What kind of crystal is this?" Yusuke asked.

"That is made of solidified aurora." Kyrin said, matter-of-factly. "Solidified aurora can easily cut through diamonds but it's almost impossible to create." Kyrin looked down at Hiei sympathetically.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked a baffled and confused Yusuke. Kyrin giggled.

"Give it to Koenma." Kyrin instructed. "Tell him it's to repay for Hiei's damage." With that, she went over to Don and they faded into aurora.

Kyrin, Hiei, and Don reappeared later near a lake. Don lied down near the trees as Kyrin set Hiei down, his head and back propped up against Don's side. Kyrin ran her fingers through Don's fur and Don smiled a bear grin and laid his head in his paws. Kyrin lay her back against Don's side as well and saw Hiei had almost never changed. His hair was the same as before and so were his muscles. No, they were bigger and stronger. Kyrin smiled but he felt Hiei's heart was frozen shut still. Kyrin reached over to him and hugged him close to her. She moved behind him and put his back on her chest. Kyrin saw Hiei smile in his sleep as he always did since she met him.

"Sleep well Hiei." Kyrin said in almost a whisper. Hiei seemed to sigh as if on cue and turned his face to the side. Kyrin giggled to herself. At last, they were again together.

* * *

**Well looks like Hiei found Kyrin and the cub. Now what are they going to do once they have to deal with the Four Saint Beasts when they try to take over the Human World?**

**Turns out, my mom and I agreed not to go on the trip this weekend so I have a pretty good chance of updating soon! Also I wrote 10 pages! Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments! Please give me more feedback!**


	15. Wolf and Nuzzle

**Chapter 15: Wolf and Nuzzle**

* * *

Hiei blinked his eyes open to the bright morning sun. He became aware of a heartbeat drumming in his ear. Hiei got up on his hands and his eyes finally began to focus. He saw that Kyrin was asleep underneath him. Hiei wondered where his head was and then realized. He was lying on her chest! He clasped his hand over his mouth and jumped off of Kyrin in panic and looked at her.

She did grow, mentally and physically. Her chest was…maturing and so were her hips. Hiei had this weird feeling in his gut and ran over to the lake. He splashed his face, ridding himself of those thoughts and went back over to Kyrin. Her hair was longer. It practically reached all the way to her tailbone. Hiei shook her awake gently.

"Hey…" Hiei called to her. Kyrin moaned and turned over. Hiei shook her a little bit rougher and she yawned. She saw Hiei's smirking face and smiled.

"Anything wrong Hiei?" Kyrin asked. Hiei shook his head in a no and turned away. As she got up and woke up Don, Hiei looked back to her and saw that she was leaner. Hiei closed his eyes and rubbed his temples vigorously. Why was he concerned of what Kyrin looked like? She was just a friend. Hiei turned back to her and stopped rubbing his temples.

"So are you going to introduce me to these new friends of yours?" Kyrin asked with a smile on her face. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a maybe!" Kyrin smirked. "Hey, while we're here, do you want to dance?" Hiei stared at her with a confused look on his face. Kyrin giggled.

"I really missed my old dance partner." Kyrin continued. Hiei didn't know if to be honored or freaked out. In the end, he took her hand and Kyrin taught him some new dance steps she learned. The one called the "Box Step" was easy. "Swing" wasn't really all that difficult. After that, Kyrin started teaching him this thing called the "Cotton Eyed Joe" and it was such a confusing move but once he had it, it was easy to perform. Kyrin also taught him the "Macarena", the "Electric Slide", and the "Cha Cha Slide". There were so many moves to that last one; Hiei wondered how she memorized them all.

Kyrin then took out a small music player. Hiei wondered what else she was going to do. She started playing this one song he didn't recognize.

"This style is called 'Free Style' and you just dance however you feel. If you're wondering what the song name is its 'All Around the World' by ATC." Kyrin said as she started dancing around to the song. Hiei noticed it started off slow but when it got to a certain part, Kyrin kicked up her dance steps. She always knew just what to do. When the music got to the next chorus, Hiei started using some of the moves she was using. He actually felt happy dancing with her. He thought dancing was just for girls but it was a great escape for apparently, the both of them. Both Kyrin and Hiei stopped when the song was over and Kyrin turned off the music. Just then, Hiei remembered something.

"Hey Kyrin, could you come with me for a second?" Hiei asked earnestly. Kyrin nodded and took his hand. In an instant, Kyrin was pulled onto his back and they were running as fast as light through the forest. Don followed behind them by scent. Kyrin smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, making Hiei's eye widen. Kyrin took notice and smirked.

As they came to the city, Hiei set Kyrin down and dragged her along by her hand. It was just like when they were going through the hallway in Shigure's house the night before the surgery. Kyrin took note of the sleeveless shirt Hiei was wearing, revealing his muscles. Kyrin felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down. He was just a friend. No need to play the swooning girl. Eventually, they came upon someone's house that Kyrin did not recognize. Hiei knocked on the door. Since Kyrin was here, he didn't want to be rude and just show up in the window. Just as expected, Kurama answered.

"Hey Kurama!" Kyrin smiled. She didn't know he lived here.

"Oh hi Kyrin! And you too Hiei!" Kurama said returning the smile. "What do I owe this reunion?"

"I need to get Kyrin's things from the guest room." Hiei said. Kyrin looked at him like he was crazy. Then she remembered. She left her backpack when she was pulled away from the cave by that wind. Hiei still kept that for all these years? He was so sweet!

"Sure of course." Kurama nodded as he stood aside. "My mother hasn't awoken yet so please refrain from waking her." Kyrin nodded and pretended to zip her mouth closed, making Kurama smirk. She took off her shoes. Hiei saw her and decided to do the same. After she was done, Hiei led her up to the room.

Hiei opened the door and let her in. Her backpack was next to the bed. She beamed and ran over to it. All of her things were in there. Even her books and cooking supplies were still in there. Her old clothes were still folded at the bottom of her backpack. She went over to Hiei and hugged him.

"Thank you Hiei!" Kyrin said. Hiei just looked at her with wide eyes. She was the only person who thought that the little things he did were a great value.

"Anytime." Hiei managed to say. Kyrin pecked him on the cheek like she did when they were at the cabin. He felt as if the peck was a little more sincere than she planned to make it.

"So now that I know I don't have to shop for more utensils anymore, is it okay if I go introduce myself to Kurama?" Kyrin asked. Hiei nodded and she went downstairs. He went over to the bed and lay down on it, waiting for Kyrin to come back.

---

Kurama had to admit he was startled when the girl jumped up on him in the middle of nowhere. He was just eating when she asked from behind the chair he was sitting in what how he was doing. She was pretty good on disguising her energy. He didn't even sense her come in the room.

"Are you okay?" Kyrin asked in sympathy. "Sorry about that. I'm just excited to meet new people. They rarely come near me in the first place." Kurama wondered why she was still smiling through that whole speech. Judging by her demon energy, she was a half breed. Kurama thought those were just stories.

"I'm fine." Kurama said, calming himself down. Kyrin smiled and noticed it was a little chilly in the room. She started shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"No. It's just a little cold in here."

"Do you want me to turn up the thermostat?"

"No thank you." He was such a gentleman, Kyrin thought. She transformed into her wolf form and shot him a wolfish smile. Kurama stifled back a laugh at her face and Kyrin yipped happily. She went over to the chair across from him and turned back into her human form in the chair.

"So, you go to school and all that?" Kyrin asked. Kurama nodded.

"Wow!" Kyrin said. "I wish I could go into a school but I think I would be more of an ignoramus than a scholar. I don't even have enough money to send myself to school with either. I just run on instinct and where the wind takes me."

"Hey Kurama?" Kyrin asked. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I stay here for a couple of days? I've always wanted to see what being a real human feels like!" Kurama wished he could. Even though this girl was kind, his mother would have to work overtime to keep them going to school.

"I'm sorry but my mother is a single mom and she's working as hard as she can to bring money in." Kyrin looked down at the turndown but then looked back up slyly.

"I'm a pretty good cheat when it comes to poker…" Kyrin said. Kurama wondered what changed this girl's personality all of a sudden.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked.

"I'm the best when it comes to gambling." Kyrin whispered. "I've never been caught and always win." Kurama saw the flash in her eyes. This Kyrin was more devilish now than before. Somehow he thought that she was telling the truth.

"That's nice and all but I don't know…" Kyrin caught the hesitation in his voice and smirked. She regained her original composure.

"Okay, how about I make a proposition?" Kyrin stated. Kurama looked up. "If I bring in at least five hundred thousand dollars by the end of the day, I get to stay here if your mom permits. If not, you can beat me until next eternity how bad gambling is." Kurama laughed and he accepted her bet. They shook on it and Kyrin stood up from the table.

She went back up to the guest room and opened the door. Hiei was still there waiting. Kyrin smirked when he sat up.

"So how was your talk with Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kyrin smirked.

"I have a bet with him."

"What kind of bet?"

"You'll find out Hiei." Kyrin smiled and grabbed his hand. "But first you're going to have to come with me on a little shopping trip!"

"Wait what?" It was too late. Kyrin grabbed her purse and dragged him out of the house. She called over to Kurama that they would be back in a while and they went downtown. They went into one of the more crazy stores and Kyrin started flipping through several clothes. Hiei just stood on the edge of the clothes department and watched her rummage through the outfits. He knew she was an expert when it came to clothes.

After about an hour of trying on clothes, she eventually found a purple and black strapless top and black denim short shorts. She was wearing her black high heeled sandals and she asked Hiei what he thought. Hiei wondered what he should say.

"It's good." Hiei blurted. What was he thinking?! That wasn't a good compliment! Kyrin instead smiled and went over to him. Thank gawd she wasn't mad but Hiei noticed she was hiding a hint of disappointment behind her smile.

"Thanks Hiei!" Kyrin winked as she bought the clothes. Hiei noticed that she bought him a pair of clothes too. How did she know his size? Kyrin smiled as she caught him looking at the chain dark denim jeans, black shirt with a skull pattern, and black leather jacket.

As it became dark, Kyrin and Hiei went into a bathroom and changed their clothes. As she stepped out, she swooned over to the bar that was next door. Kyrin explained to Hiei while she was playing her cards, he would be next to her, making sure no creeps would get too close. Hiei smirked at the idea and remembered this song that would be perfect for the occasion.

When they went into the bar, Kyrin headed for the poker tables while Hiei eyed the juke box. He flipped through the songs casually as he put a quarter in. He found the song he was thinking of and hit play. Hiei walked casually past the crowd and followed Kyrin. He noticed that a couple of pug-uglies were checking her out and he glared at them while occasionally put his arm over Kyrin's shoulder.

"_I judge by what she's wearing…Just how many heads I'm tearing…Off of assholes coming on to her…Each night seems like it's getting worse…And I wish she'd take the night off…So I don't have to fight off…Every asshole coming on to her…It happens every night she works…They'll go and ask the DJ…Find out just what would she say…If they all tried coming on to her…Don't they know it's never going to work…They think they'll get inside her…With every drink they buy her…As they all try coming on to her…This time somebody's getting hurt…Here comes the next contestant…Is that your hand on my girlfriend?...Is that your hand?...I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…There goes the next contestant…I even fear the ladies…They're cool but twice as crazy…Just as bad for coming on to her…Don't they know it's never going to work…Each time she bats an eyelash…Somebody's grabbing her ass…Everyone keeps coming on to her…This time somebody's getting hurt…Here comes the next contestant… Is that your hand?...I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…There goes the next contestant…I'm hating what she's wearing…Everybody here keeps staring…Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve…This time somebody's getting hurt…Here comes the next contestant… Is that your hand?...I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…I wish you'd do it again…I'll watch you leave here limping…There goes the next contestant…I wish you'd do it again…Each night seems like it's getting worse…I wish you'd do it again…This time somebody's getting hurt…There goes the next contestant…"_

Kyrin blushed as the song played and as Hiei held her protectively. He was such a nice guy underneath that hard exterior. She finally sat herself down at the poker table and the dealer gave her the cards. Kyrin eyed it and smirked. She set her cards down on the table and turned to Hiei.

"Hey Hiei?" Kyrin asked in a flirty voice. Hiei wondered if this was really Kyrin but he snapped out of it quickly. "May I borrow your jacket? It's a little cold in here…" Hiei nodded and held the jacket behind her as she put it on. She pecked him on the cheek in a thank you and looked at her hand again. She put her hand on the deck and used her aurora to peer at the hands of the other players. Kyrin smirked in her head, keeping her poker face. She was going to win.

Hiei watched as one by one, the other players folded except for one. He put all his chips in. He laid down his hand. Three kings and two queens made a full house. He grinned at Kyrin and she sighed, acting defeated. She set down her hand and everyone gasped, even Hiei. She had an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of spades.

"Royal Straight Flush!" Kyrin called. The men were baffled as Kyrin grabbed the chips. Hiei wondered how in heaven's name she did that. As he spied someone getting too close to her again, he grabbed his wrist.

"Hey what's wrong with you?!" the man asked angrily.

"You'd better keep your hands off my girl…" Hiei glared at him. Kyrin blushed at that comment but figured that he was just acting.

"Are you going to let me go?!" Hiei noticed that the man was about to get vulgar and moved closer in the way between him and Kyrin. He released his wrist and just as suspected, he reached back toward Kyrin. Hiei punched him square in the cheek, sending him flying. Kyrin gasped.

"I warned you…" Hiei said in a dark voice Kyrin didn't recognize. Kyrin hurriedly cashed in her chips and got her five hundred fifty thousand dollars. Kyrin smiled when she had fifty thousand dollars to spare. This would be more than enough. She ran back to Hiei and the jerk starting beating the crap out of each other.

Hiei hit him in the gut with his knee but the jerk punched him the trachea, making him gasp on the floor. As Hiei was distracted, Kyrin watched in horror as the jerk slammed a foldable metal chair onto his back. Hiei yelped in pain as he got back up and launched himself at the jerk. He started beating the heck out of his face until the jerk hit him in the cheapest place a guy can hit another guy. Kyrin snarled as the jerk slammed his heel down against Hiei's ribs. Hiei coughed but swung his leg around the jerk's feet, causing him to be swept off his feet and slam face first onto the ground. Others were cheering around the fight and Kyrin felt out of place.

Suddenly, the jerk jabbed the crook of his elbow into Hiei's diaphragm, sending him into the wall. Kyrin felt tears fall down her face as she saw that Hiei was lying on his side, wheezing on the floor. She decided this was enough. Kyrin ran into the fray and dug her teeth into the jerk's arm. He yelled in pain and punched Kyrin in the head. Kyrin handed Hiei her money as she proceeded to beat the guy herself. He was a struggle, as she saw with Hiei, but she knew his tactics. She also made sure he didn't touch her in a place while he was fighting her. Apparently, this guy wanted what he wanted, even when he was fighting.

After a couple of blows to the mouth and stomach, Kyrin managed to knock the jerk out before he could do more damage. She went over to Hiei and helped him up. Before more trouble came up, Kyrin lugged Hiei as fast as she could out of the bar. She started heading back to Kurama's house. She didn't want to be late to brag in Kurama's face.

---

Kurama heard the door slam open and ran downstairs and was amazed at the sight of Kyrin and Hiei.

"Do I want to ask what in the world happened to you two?!" Kurama asked loudly in concern. Kyrin grinned and handed him a bag of some sort. He opened it and found several bundles of one hundred dollar bills.

"Looks like I win…" He blinked back up to Kyrin and she winked to him before she fell forward unconscious. Kurama ran to the phone and called Yusuke and Kuwabara, seeing if they could get some bandages and rubbing alcohol from the store.

* * *

**Looks like Kyrin got the money but will Kurama's mother let her stay? Was Hiei really acting when he was saying Kyrin was his girl or was there a deeper meaning? Next chapter people! I have a party next weekend at my friend's!**

**If you didn't recognize the song, it's called the "Next Contestant" by Nickelback. I thought it would suit this scene pretty well.**


	16. Wolf and Lessons

**Chapter 16: Wolf and Lessons**

* * *

Kyrin awakened to a throbbing headache and a sick stomach. She remembered she was punched there repeatedly by a jerk that was trying to get too close to her. Kyrin also remembered Hiei was hurt too and looked around the room for him. She didn't have to look far because he was in the bed next to her, still unconscious. Kyrin felt bad for what had happened to Hiei. If she didn't take him to the bar with her, he wouldn't have taken this much damage. Sadly, Kyrin saw in her mind the jerk slamming the metal chair into Hiei's back and winced.

"Hey she's awake!" an annoying throaty voice said from the bedroom door. Kyrin saw tall boy with orange hair that was pulled back with gel. He also had a blue uniform outfit on and Kyrin saw the Detective come in. He looked like he was back in the warehouse. He looked over at Hiei.

"Aw man Hiei. You're terrible." the Detective said as he walked over to Kyrin. She growled in her throat, not wanting him here right now.

"I don't think she likes you Urameshi." the large boy said. Kyrin covered her ears. His was making her headache worse. The Detective seemed to have gotten the picture and shut the boy's mouth closed. Kyrin sighed and lied her head back down on the pillow. It felt cool and relaxing, Kyrin felt like she could just lay there forever.

"So, you're name's Kyrin right?" the Detective asked, snapping Kyrin out of her daydream. Kyrin nodded, not wanting to talk right now and make her brain work.

"Kuwabara, this is Kyrin," the Detective said, introducing me to the boy that was next to him. Kyrin nodded and shook Kuwabara's outstretched hand. He was surely kind despite his strong expression. Kyrin lied her head back down and rubbed her temples. Just then, Kurama came in.

"Kuwabara, would you please get Kyrin some ibuprofen?" Kuwabara stared at him blankly and Kyrin giggled. Kurama sighed.

"Could you get her some headache medicine?" Kuwabara nodded and went downstairs.

"You have to learn to not use scientific words around Kuwabara." Yusuke whispered to Kyrin. She laughed quietly and heard the boy yell from downstairs. Luckily for her aching head, the sound of his voice was muffled.

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "At least I try to make good grades in school while you always skip!"

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke retorted. "I can't help it if classes are so boring and the teachers won't stop yakking!" Kyrin held her head and Yusuke noticed. He stopped yelling and promised mentally to beat the heck out of Kuwabara. Just then, Kyrin recognized it wasn't Kurama's house. It had a different scent to it.

"Where are we?" Kyrin asked. Kuwabara just came back up the stairs when Kyrin asked her question.

"You're at my house Kyrin!" the boy answered when he handed Kyrin the medicine and a bottle of juice. She took the medicine and immediately noticed a difference. So they were in Kuwabara's house huh? That explains the faint cologne scent that was hinted in the air. Kurama's house was a little more pleasant.

"Well I'm glad to meet you both but I'm afraid I'm of no use right now." Kyrin said sadly. "But I did get you the five hundred thousand I promised didn't I Kurama?" Kurama nodded and Kyrin cheered in her mind. The other two boys were about to ask what was going on when Hiei started to come around himself.

"Hiei…" Kyrin said, looking sorrowfully at Hiei as he was starting to sit up.

"Hiei, what are you doing?!" the Detective yelled at his stubborn friend. "Don't strain yourself! You took quite a beating!"

"I don't understand why Hiei didn't just use his powers to beat them." Kuwabara commented.

"I didn't…because I didn't want to cause the scene…to get worse…" Hiei managed to say, despite his throat being scratchy. Kyrin shot him a sad look and Hiei took notice.

"What are you staring for?!" Hiei asked in an irritated tone. The last thing he wanted was thinking that he failed protecting her. Kyrin looked away and Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar of his torn leather jacket.

"Hiei, you don't talk to girls like that!" Kuwabara yelled in his face. "You can ask nicely you know!" Hiei hissed under his breath and Kuwabara backed off. Hiei straightened his jacket and looked toward Kyrin. Kyrin saw that he was apologizing deep within the crimson eyes of his. When he looked away, Kyrin blinked out of her illusion as Hiei lied back down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to even apologize?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei just shut his eyes and blocked the idiot's voice out of his head.

"It's okay Kuwabara." Hiei heard Kyrin say. His eyes shot open but he didn't chance a look.

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He was being rude!"

"Hiei's just tired Kuwabara." Kyrin explained. "He just probably needs some rest. Look, he's asleep."

Hiei felt Kuwabara glance at him and he shut his eyes and pretended to breathe deeper. Kuwabara seemed to buy it and he turned away. Hiei kept imitating being asleep until Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went back downstairs after talking to Kyrin for a bit.

"So, what're you thinking about?" Kyrin asked, breaking the growing silence. Hiei looked over his shoulder to see Kyrin smiling at him.

"I can tell you weren't asleep." Kyrin smirked. Hiei wondered what gave him away.

"You didn't turn in your sleep like you usually do." Kyrin explained. "What's wrong Hiei?"

"I'm just ashamed that I couldn't protect you…" Hiei confessed. "I should have been stronger and shouldn't been so weak…"

"Hiei, that jerk was a no good cheater." Kyrin said with concern. "He pulled a chair on you and hit you in the cheap place." Hiei grimaced at the thought.

"Please Kyrin, don't give me sympathy." Hiei said, turning away from her. Kyrin winced as she got out of the bed. She went over to Hiei's bed and lied in next to him.

"Hiei, you didn't lose." Kyrin started to say. Hiei turned around and faced her angrily.

"Yes I did Kyrin!" Hiei roared. "You were beaten up because of me! Don't say it didn't hurt because your face is covered in bruises as well as your arms and stomach!" Hiei calmed down after yelling. Kyrin just stared at him, making Hiei wonder what she's thinking. In a sudden movement, Kyrin wrapped her arms around Hiei, making him freeze.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kyrin asked. "You never winced when I hugged you before. Something's really come over you." Hiei scoffed and tried to push away from her. His arms were of no use because every time he tried to move them, his stomach twisted in pain. The jerk wasn't holding back when he was pounding him in the stomach.

"Just calm down Hiei…" Kyrin whispered. "Just relax…You need the rest…" Hiei didn't know why but her voice seemed to hypnotize him into sleep. He tried to shake it off but he was swiftly overtaken by his tired mind and body. He shut his eyes and Kyrin felt his muscles loosen up. She smiled as she got up out of his bed and slipped into her own. She decided to get some sleep of her own.

---

Yusuke went back upstairs to check on the wounded couple when he saw they were both out like a light. He went over to Hiei and started changing the bandages around his leg when Hiei started groaning in pain. As he was wrapping the bandages around Hiei's leg, he found that the bone didn't feel right. Yusuke wondered if it was broken. To make sure, Yusuke went back downstairs and found Kurama on the couch, watching the news. He might know, Yusuke thought.

"Hey Kurama?" Yusuke saw his friend look up at him when he heard his name.

"What is it Yusuke?"

"I think something's wrong with Hiei's leg. Can you come up here and check it out for me?" Kurama nodded and went upstairs to the room. He went over to Hiei and checked out his leg.

"It seems to be broken to me." Kurama summarized. "Then again, I'm not a doctor."

"You think we should ask Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"That would be a good idea." With that, Yusuke went back downstairs and found Botan outside on the porch. She got up instantly when he came out the door.

"Oh hello Yusuke!" Botan beamed. She saw his worried face. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We've been having some trouble with Hiei's leg." Yusuke explained. "Kurama thinks it's broken but could you come up here and check?"

"Sure Yusuke!" She said in a confident voice as she followed Yusuke up the stairs. When she got in the room, Kurama was changing Kyrin's bandages. Botan went over to Hiei and put her hand over his leg. She felt the bone's strange alignment and when she felt a crack, it was certain.

"He's got a fracture." Botan confirmed. Yusuke nodded while Kurama continued to bandage Kyrin's arm.

"Well what are you going to do?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to heal it up as much as I can with my energy." Botan said. "Just make sure that Hiei doesn't move in his sleep while I'm doing this." Yusuke nodded and held Hiei down to the bed as Botan started transferring her energy into Hiei's leg. The fracture was right through the bone and took a while but Botan eventually patched Hiei's leg until it was as good as new again. Yusuke let go of Hiei and went over to Botan.

"His fracture was pretty big and ragged." Botan said. "Do you know if that jerk used anything?" Yusuke shrugged.

"He used a metal chair…" Kyrin said from the other side of the room. She had woken up to the rapid flow of energy Botan was releasing.

"A metal chair?!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kyrin nodded.

"He took the foldable chair from one of the nearby tables and started beating Hiei with it." Kyrin said, shuddering at the memory. She thought she heard something break.

"It's okay." Kurama comforted while stroking Kyrin's hair. "Then what happened?"

"Like I said, he was beating Hiei when he was on the floor, gasping for air. Obviously, the chair slamming into his back wasn't helping him or his lungs." Kyrin turned away and Yusuke was enraged.

"So he's laid out on the floor as this jerk's beating the crap out of him?!" Yusuke lashed. Kyrin huddled her legs into her chest and nodded. "That's just as low as they come!"

"I know and I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help him." Yusuke lowered his tone and patted the wolf girl on her back.

"Don't worry." Yusuke comforted. "I'm sure that guy will think twice before he messes with you guys again."

Kyrin smiled. Yusuke knew just what to say for someone who's reckless with their fighting.

"I think I should get up and move a little bit." Kyrin said getting out of bed.

"I don't think your body can handle much moving around." Kurama protested. "It's best if you lie down and let your body recover." Kyrin walked to the door and looked back over to Kurama.

"I'm fine. Besides, I won't run anywhere. I just need some fresh air." With that, she left the room with a smile on her face. She really didn't want to leave that room. She felt safe in there. Kyrin shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. She wanted to feel the breeze in her face.

"Can I come out with you?" A voice asked from behind her. Kyrin turned around and saw Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Please don't strain yourself Hiei." Kyrin begged. "You're injuries are worse than mine. Please don't be a hero."

"Please?" Hiei asked. Kyrin sighed and finally took his hand. She led him to the front porch and they sat on the concrete floor. Hiei sighed involuntarily. Kyrin looked over to him.

"The sun just feels good." Hiei said looking over to Kyrin. "Have you noticed that I'm nicer to you than to the others?"

"A little yes…" Kyrin said, wondering if he was implying something. Hiei smirked.

"I think it's because you just have ways to calm down my anger." Kyrin blushed. She never got that compliment before. Kyrin felt the reassuring wind in her face and felt at peace from a hard day yesterday. She was glad that she got the money for Kurama but she still had to win the opinion of his mother.

"What's wrong Kyrin?" Hiei asked.

"It's just that I don't know if Mrs. Minamino will let me rest in her home." Hiei knew that feeling of uneasiness. He felt it often when he saw others.

"So, why did you really protect me from that jerk?" Kyrin asked.

"He was being vulgar to you."

"Let me just get to the point. What did you mean when you said, 'Get your hands off my girl?'" Hiei froze. He said that?! Well he did have to say something to get that guy away from her but he said that? How was he going to get himself out of this one?

"Well I was just uh…" Hiei stuttered. Kyrin looked at him in surprise. Was that cover-up really something more? Kyrin blushed at the thought.

"I was just thinking of the best way to get that jerk away from you and I thought that would have been the best idea." Why did Kyrin get this idea that Hiei wasn't telling the truth?

"Okay Hiei." Kyrin said, looking over to him. "Whatever you say." She kissed him on his head and Hiei freaked out momentarily. It wasn't a peck like she did all the time but a real kiss. Kyrin smiled and lied down on the porch. Hiei was still frozen. Kyrin hoped she didn't offend him as she felt him tense up.

"Is something the matter Hiei?" Kyrin asked in worry. Hiei relaxed just in time to make a firm statement.

"I'm fine Kyrin. Would you quit worrying?" Kyrin was taken aback. I'm such an idiot, Hiei thought. She was only worried about me. He thought rephrasing his sentence would help.

"What I meant to say was I don't want you worrying about me when you have your own problems." Kyrin nodded and Hiei sighed internally. That was better than what he said before.

That sat out there for what it seemed to be hours. They talked about what techniques they learned while they were separated. Kyrin learned that Hiei went back to Shigure and he was taught the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. From the other side of the conversation, Hiei listened as Kyrin told him she could now materialize her aurora into objects, mostly crystals, whose edges were the sharpest of blades. Hiei would love to see that in action in a fight one day. I guess that would have to be reserved for another day, Hiei thought.

* * *

**Looks like Hiei's in for some disappointment. The Four Saint Beasts are invading the Spirit World and there's a rumor that there's a secret beast inside the castle that's even more powerful than Suzaku, the Leader of the Saint Beasts. Looks like Kyrin has a chance to prove herself...**

**Working on two stories at once is time consuming and I ask for your patience! ^-^;**


	17. Wolf and Mission

**Chapter 17: Wolf and Mission**

* * *

After talking with Hiei, Kyrin went back into the house and went to go take a shower. She got some spare bandages for afterward and her robe. As she waited for the water to get warm, she went to the guest bedroom and picked out some spare clothes to train in. She laid them on the bed and she got back in the bathroom. She slipped off her clothes and stood under the water. It felt wonderful on her cold body. As she slipped out, she heard a knocking on the door.

"Kyrin, we've got a new mission from Koenma." Kurama said through the door. Kyrin sensed that he was hiding something from her.

"Do you have any details?" Kyrin asked.

"Yes. We're facing off against the Four Saint Beasts." Kyrin nearly jumped at the name. Those demons were legendary to be ruthless and powerful. Although the stakes were high, she knew she could beat them. Yusuke was going to need some serious back up on this one.

"I'm in." Kyrin said as she put her robe on and brushed her wavy hair out.

"And I have some good news as well Kyrin."

"Well…?"

"My mother said that no matter how much money you bring in, you may stay with us." Kyrin's heart nearly leaped. Kurama's mother was so kind and generous. She finished brushing her hair and she picked up her dirty clothes. She walked out, almost running into Kurama, and went over to the guest room and closed the door.

"I'll be out in a second Kurama. Can you give me a minute to get dressed?"

"Sure. I'll wait."

She set the clothes on the floor as she went over to her backpack. Kyrin put on her undergarments and she slid on her socks. She went over to the closet of clothes she bought the other day and pulled out an amethyst purple tank top and her favorite denim shorts. After putting them on, she put on her black fishnet gloves and glow-in-the-dark bracelets. She put on some purple eye shadow and went back out of the room.

"May I ask why you're wearing glow stick bracelets?" Kurama asked as she showed him her outfit.

"These bracelets glow because of the energy I stored in them. Think of them as a little power boost." Kurama nodded, thinking that it was a somewhat clever idea.

"So when are we leaving?" Kyrin asked.

"As soon as you're ready to leave, we will be transported to the castle via portal." If Kyrin had liquid in her mouth, she would've done a spit take.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked.

"We're leaving exactly right now?!"

"I'm afraid so. They've already spread thousands of demonic insects throughout the entire city. They possess humans and make them cause chaos and destruction." Kyrin sighed. There wasn't much they could do about that. Just then, someone came from behind her and made Kyrin jump.

"What's wrong Kyrin?" the figure asked. Kyrin turned around to see Hiei and she recovered from her heart attack.

"Hiei, you scared the living daylights out of me." Kyrin joked. Hiei smirked.

"Well where's the portal?" Hiei asked. Just then a great black circle appeared beneath them. Kyrin screamed and all three of them fell in. After a while, Kyrin relaxed but felt weird.

"Hey guys?" Kyrin asked. Hiei and Kurama turned to her.

"Do you guys feel…weird?" Hiei thought about it while Kurama shrugged. Kyrin thought it was just in her mind. A few minutes passed and Kyrin saw something was up.

"Hiei, you're glowing!" Kyrin exclaimed. Hiei looked over himself and he was in fact glowing. The light he was surrounded in was tinted blue. He turned to Kurama and he was glowing as well but his light was tinted pink. He turned back to Kyrin but for some reason she wasn't glowing as much as them but the light was noticeable. It was light purple in color.

"I think this is a side effect of the type of portal we're passing through." Kurama explained. Just then, all three of their glows turned brighter and the color was more noticeable. Soon Kyrin's body was changing shape into a sphere of energy. She looked over to Hiei and Kurama and they were going through the same transformation as well.

"Kurama, are you sure this is normal?" Kyrin asked in panic.

"I'm sure. Now make sure you stay calm." Kyrin nodded and sighed, trying desperately to calm down her rapid beating heart. Soon, she saw a pool of light at the bottom of the portal. Kyrin's eyes widened as they passed through the light. As soon as they were through, Kyrin saw Yusuke and Kuwabara down below having trouble with some lower class demons.

Just before she was about to hit the ground however, all three of them started swirling around in circles, creating electric sparks. Kyrin had never been through anything like this before. She wondered if this was supposed to happen. Instantly, they were hurled toward a tree and a great light flashed upon all of them. Kyrin blinked her eyes open. She was standing next to Hiei on a tree branch with Kurama on the other side of Hiei. Kyrin saw that the creatures disappeared, most likely from the light of energy that they made.

"It seems you could use some help." Kurama said to Yusuke and Kuwabara below. Kyrin just noticed they were looking up at them.

"If those nothings were too much for you, we're going to have some serious trouble." Hiei added. Kyrin didn't say anything because she saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were hitting themselves mentally. All three of them hopped down at the same time and landed gracefully. Kyrin fixed her shorts.

"Well well well, the thieves." Yusuke said. Kyrin raised an eyebrow while she glared at him and he caught it.

"Well the thieves and one kick ass girl." Kyrin smirked. Kurama stepped forward.

"Hello."

"Well what are you here?" Yusuke asked. Kyrin wondered if that was a trick question.

"Even Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts." Hiei answered the Detective's question. In response, Yusuke laughed.

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining." Yusuke smiled as he turned to Kuwabara. "Hey Kuwabara, I never formally introduced you to these guys have I?" Kyrin saw Kuwabara shake his head in a no.

"She's Kyrin, that's Hiei, and his name is Kurama." Kyrin smiled.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said.

"Helping is not the right word." Hiei said in a monotone. Kyrin turned to him.

"Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not. Once we're inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." Kyrin's eyes widened. She never heard Hiei be like this. Kurama smiled as Kuwabara got irritated.

"Listen you puny jerk face, I'm going to have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way." Kuwabara warned Hiei. Kyrin smiled at his attempt to be macho.

"Let's avoid fighting." Hiei said in the same monotone. "You're not worth it."

"Ooooohhh. Burn." Kyrin giggled.

"Oh that's it!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing a punch at Hiei. Kyrin moved out of the way as Kuwabara fell face first where Hiei was standing. Hiei had stepped forward so fast, Kyrin couldn't even see him move. When she saw Kuwabara twitching in the dirt, Kyrin laughed.

"But you Detective are a different story." Hiei warned looking up at Yusuke. "I plan to take my revenge on you so consider this fair warning."

"Oh you want to ignore me huh?!" Kuwabara said getting back up. He took another swing at Hiei but he reappeared back in his original spot and Kuwabara was back on the ground. Kyrin laughed again while Kurama looked a little irritated with Hiei.

"Hiei, we must face this current business before you start your own." Kyrin stopped laughing as soon as he started his sentence, not wanting to tick him off. Kuwabara got back up again and was glaring down Hiei.

"Don't worry Three-Eyes." Yusuke retorted. "If we survive this, I'll be glad to take you on." Kyrin smiled. She would love to see these two boys fight like brothers someday. She walked beside Hiei as they made their way to the castle. Somehow she had a creepy feeling that they were being watched.

When they saw the entrance to the castle, Kyrin thought it looked very cryptic. It looked like and skull and its jowls were the opening into the castle.

"Wow now this place is homey." Yusuke scoffed.

"So I guess we're just gonna walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize that's worth having usually requires a risk." Kurama stated.

"I say we make em come out here and fight em up front like they're not a bunch of sissies!" Kuwabara announced. Kyrin did a face palm.

"Heh, your sense of strategy is amazing." Hiei smirked. Kyrin giggled but she knew this was not like the Hiei she remembered.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?" Kuwabara yelled again.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said, getting rather annoyed of their bickering.

"Stupid dwarf…" Kuwabara muttered as they went in. Kyrin noticed that the whole corridor didn't have anything in it whatsoever. It was bleak and dark. She eyed every direction like she always did. Kurama noticed that she was taking in her surroundings and smiled. She did seem perky like Botan but she wasn't weak. When they came to the entrance, a small purple eyeball bat with tentacles came down to them. Everyone stopped.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." It sneered. Kyrin thought this was just too easy.

"Whoa it talked!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kyrin ignored his statement and drew her claws. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped.

"What do you want?!" Kyrin yelled at the demon. The demon glared at her with his one eye and turned back to the group.

"Those who wish to enter must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."

"What do you mean 'tried'?!" Yusuke and Kyrin demanded at the same time. They shot glances at each other then turned back toward the demon. It flew backward and pulled a strange switch with one of its tentacles.

Suddenly, the room started to rumble and shake.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara started.

Kyrin perked her wolf ears to hear the sound of turning gears.

"Why did you have to ask?" Just as Kuwabara finished his sentence, Kurama looked up.

"The ceiling!" Kurama exclaimed. Kyrin saw it just in time as the ceiling came down on them. Kyrin groaned as she was holding up the ceiling along with the boys.

"Heavy isn't it?" the demon said as it came over to them. Kyrin glared it down.

"Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. A precise complex assembly of gears adjusts the weight exactly to the strengths of its victims. However there is a catch-"

"Say it or you will fall dead on the floor right now!" Kyrin interrupted in a dead serious voice.

"Very well you ignorant dog. There's just enough leeway for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight. Decisions must be made quickly. Not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by betraying your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why they call it the Gate of Betrayal you see." Kyrin snarled as she watched the demon cackle as it fled.

"Man. Wait until I get my hands on that bat thing!" Kuwabara yelled. Kyrin heard his leg falter as the ceiling got a significant amount heavier. Kyrin groaned but kept holding the ceiling up. Hiei however, did not take this lightly.

"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!" Hiei retorted.

"He has a point Kuwabara." Kyrin agreed with her friend.

"Oh sure! Gang up on me! I bet I'm holding a lot more weight than you are!" Kyrin made a wolfish grin, wanting to take that bet. She then snapped out of it and continued to hold the ceiling.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke retorted. Kyrin snarled in agreement then had an idea.

"Guys could you hold up the ceiling by yourselves for a second?" Kyrin said. Yusuke and Kurama wondered what she was thinking of doing but agreed. Hiei agreed right off the bat but Kuwabara was a little reluctant.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Kuwabara said.

"Hiei, as soon as I'm done, run to the switch and flip it!" Kyrin told her friend. Hiei nodded and got ready to run. As Kyrin was channeling her energy, Kuwabara interrupted.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kuwabara yelled. "We can't trust that guy! Just look! He doesn't care at all about us!"

'If only you knew Kuwabara.' Kurama thought.

"It's either him or the ceiling!" Kyrin yelled back. Kuwabara grunted, which Kyrin took as a 'do whatever you want, we're going to die.'

Again, Kyrin channeled her energy and made huge clear crystals appear all around her body. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped as they completely took over her body. Just as the ceiling was coming down, Kyrin burst from the crystal mass into five different clones of herself but in different colors. One was red and looked like she stood for justice. The blue one looked like she was bubbly and energetic. The green one appeared strong and calm. The yellow one was extremely battle-ready and looked like she wanted a fight. The last one was completely white and looked like she was praying. Everyone looked aghast at her, even Kurama. Hiei didn't gape as he was ready to run at the switch. Just then the four colored girls looked up and helped the boys.

"Oh boy this is going to be rough." The green one said as she went over next to Kurama. Kurama just stared at her, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Move over!" The yellow one said as she was holding up the ceiling behind Yusuke. The green jump suited boy glared.

"Here you go big boy!" The blue one giggled as she held up the ceiling next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara was slightly freaked but accepted the help.

Meanwhile, the red one helped hold up the ceiling next to the white one. Hiei launched toward the switch with hard speed and the boys prepared for the worst of the ceiling but it was less than they anticipated.

"You surprised?" The red one said to the boys. They all looked to her.

"Because Kyrin made us into five and we're still a part of her, we still count as one fighter. Instead of increasing the weight, the wall recognized us all as the same person and didn't increase the energy."

"Which is kind of weird considering we're not alike at all." The green one smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still confused but Kurama started to explain.

"They are doppelgangers of Kyrin. They are all the same person. Considering that, the sensors in the wall took them all as one person."

"Oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time. The boys slowly relaxed their muscles as the girls took care of the ceiling. Suddenly, a giant boulder came down on Hiei and everyone gasped, except for the yellow one, who smirked.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said as they all ran out of the cave. The white one walked.

"Tell your masters this is their last chance to beg for mercy!" Hiei said at the bat thing as it started to fly off. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama went over to Hiei. The girls smiled, except for the yellow and white one, who kept their composures.

Suddenly, a giant metal hand came down and grabbed Hiei out of nowhere. The white one opened her eyes and gasped.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he was being taken away. Then the monster revealed itself to be a giant machine that had a shape of a circle, divided into fourths. One of each red, blue, green, and yellow, the beast was shaped in the form of a dragon. All the Kyrin doppelgangers glared at the giant dragon.

"Hey Kyrin, do you know this guy?"Kuwabara asked.

"Oh yeah! We know him!" The yellow one yelled.

"His name is Yamagi, a beast with the ability to absorb elemental energy! He's really mean!" The blue one said.

"Elemental energy?" Yusuke said puzzled.

"Yes. Elemental energy is the energy used to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind." The green one said in a monotone.

"And we are the Guardians of the Elements!" The red one said proudly.

"Guardians?" Kurama asked. "Ah yes I remember them. They're the ones who help protect the earth by keeping it balanced."

"Balanced? Okay you make no sense!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well you know what pollution and logging are right?!" The yellow one said angrily. Yusuke nodded.

"To put it simply, we make sure it doesn't go out of hand." The red one smirked. Kuwabara still wasn't sure and wanted to ask something else when they all turned to Yamagi.

"Oh the Guardians of the Elements! I'm so scared!" Yamagi smirked. All four of them glared, except for the white one who stood by the boys.

"Wait a minute." Kuwabara said. "If there's only fire, water, earth, and air, why are you here?" He asked pointing to the white one.

"I extinguish the evil." The white one said. "Now watch as my fellow guardians attack." Kuwabara turned toward the girls again while making sure that the white one didn't do anything funny.

"Don't take us lightly Yamagi!" The red one yelled. Yamagi smirked as he grabbed Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as his friend was taken. Just then Hiei glowed red and Yamagi shot flames at the green one. She easily back flipped out of the way, making a wall of stone rise from the ground and block the flames.

Then, Kuwabara started glowing yellow and Yamagi made a burst of air knock the blue girl back into a wall. With another one of his arms, Yamagi grabbed Yusuke out of the air. Another one grabbed Kurama. All four of the colored girls gasped.

"Ha! These four beings each control elemental energy!" Yamagi laughed as he absorbed energy from Kurama, making him glow green. Yamagi shot a barrage of vines at the red one but she surrounded herself with flames, making them incinerate to the touch. Yamagi smirked as Yusuke started to glow blue in his talon. He sent a raging wave of water toward the red one and she was smacked into the far wall. Just then, the white one spoke.

"Break the jewels on his chest and he'll lose his energy." She said to her fellow guardians. All four of them nodded as they all changed forms. The boys gasped as they all glowed with light. The red one emerged as a blazing phoenix, the blue one emerged as an enchanting mermaid, the green one emerged as a rampaging minotaur, and the yellow one emerged as a screeching griffin. The boys were aghast as the mythical beasts came closer. Even Yamagi was scared.

"Pillar of Fire!" said the phoenix as she shot a blazing stream of fire at Yamagi. The red jewel on his chest flashed rapidly. Then it flashed faster and faster until it finally exploded. Yamagi howled with pain as he dropped Hiei. The fire demon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Torrent of Water!" the mermaid giggled as she surrounded Yamagi with a whirlpool of rough water. The blue jewel did the same and exploded. Yamagi dropped Yusuke and he staggered backward.

"Blades of Winds!" the griffin screeched as she flapped her wings faster and faster, creating blades of wind that nailed Yamagi. The yellow jewel exploded in the same fashion. He cursed as he dropped Kuwabara.

"Spear of Earth!" the minotaur snorted as she summoned chunks of rocks from the ground. They spun around Yamagi, before impaling him, destroying the jewel in the process. Yamagi roared and dropped Kurama. The white one was thankful that everyone was safe.

Suddenly, Yamagi grabbed the white one and smirked. The girls glared and prepared to attack but the white one shook her head to her fellow clones. Just as Yamagi was about to crush her, the white girl turned into an enormous dragon, white scales covering her every inch and piercing horns in her skull. Hiei was taken aback. He didn't know Kyrin was the White Dragon. He thought it was just a rumor.

"This is it! He's dead!" Kuwabara cheered. Kurama had to admit it was over for the black dragon that stole his energy. Yamagi took a step back when the dragon caught his line of sight. The white dragon charged her energy into a beam in her mouth and fired an aurora beam straight at Yamagi. He screeched in pain before bursting into brilliant white flames. Breathing a heavy sigh, Kyrin landed back on the ground in her original form, her long white hair flowing behind her.

"Well boys are you going to stare or are we going to get moving?" Kyrin smirked. Without another word, they resumed their journey into the castle.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Several things came up, including four books I had to read for school. Thank you for your patience and please leave you guys' awesome reviews! Oh and I have a poll up in my profile that would appreciate your input! Thanks!**


End file.
